A Single Change
by Chilinda
Summary: Un universo donde Sasuke decidió que era muy doloroso y venenoso seguir viviendo en el Distrito Uchiha luego de la masacre, por lo cual se mudó. Un universo en el que, sorprendente mente, eso llegó a cambiar muchas cosas. Team7FamilyLike
1. I

**Capítulo uno**

 **Cambio**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? —preguntó el Hokage por tercera vez.

Una bandada de aves salió volando asustadas de un ruido repentino. Las sombras hicieron forma en el suelo con fuerza y no fue hasta que desapareció la ultima de ellas que todo volvió a la normalidad. El aleteo se volvió lejano y bajo en el sol de la tarde.

Sasuke volvió a asentir con respeto a su Hokage, por dentro molesto de tener que dar la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

 ** _Él_ ** no vivía en un distrito lleno de casas fantasmas. **_Él_** no despertaba con el sonido de una puerta cerrando o de un gato perdido. No tenía que lavarse las manos docenas de veces en una misma hora porque veía sangre en ellos que no se iba, _simplemente no se iba-,_ y mucho menos tenía que cruzar la habitación del culpable de todo ello cada vez que entraba o salía de su propio hogar. Temiendo que algún día esa persona estuviera de nuevo ahí dentro.

Porque él no lo entendía, pero Sasuke sí.

—Estoy seguro de mi decisión, Hokage-sama —dijo para darle seguridad más a él, que a sí mismo.

Sarutobi lo miró por un largo rato. Sabiendo que de ser necesario podía negarle la petición, podía darle una tonta excusa o inclusive no darle ninguna y sólo clamar porque alguien, quien fuera debía habitar el conjunto.

Pero estaría mal.

Y sus ojeras ya estaban comenzando a parecerse a las de Itachi antes de que todo pasara, pensó ocultando su rostro centenario tras su larga e indumentaria pipa. Inhaló un buen sorbo, liberándolo luego por su nariz en pequeñas cantidades.

 _Sé que voy a tener a los del consejo detrás de mí por esto,_ supo firmando el papel e imprimiendo su sello al final.

—Oficialmente a partir del día de hoy el distrito Uchiha queda inhabitado —informó sin levantar la mirada, sabiendo que el niño sobreviviente seguía su mano con atención. Si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban negros, pensaría que usaba el sharingan sólo para poder ver a través de sus trazos. Egocéntricos Uchihas—. Seguirás siendo el dueño legal, por lo cual cualquier compra, venta, demolición, remo delación o uso del mismo deberá pasar sobre ti y exclusivamente sobre ti para poder perpetuar lo.

Le tendió la hoja ya firmada. Sosteniendo un poco con fuerza el papel antes de soltarlo en sus manos, mirando a los ojos del niño en todo momento.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, pero a la vista del Árbol te convertiste en un adulto el día que aceptaste esa banda —dijo antes de dejarlo ir, sabiendo que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas.

Sasuke asintió. Tomó el papel, y sólo fue cuando estuvo al frente de las puertas de un simple edificio, de tres pisos, con cada apartamento de una cocina, un baño, una sala y dos cuartos. Fue que soltó el aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

 _Aliento que contenía desde hacía mucho -hasta demasiado- tiempo._

Esa fue la primera noche en tres años que pudo dormir sin tener que revisar las ventanas en busca de un cuervo, de ojos, _de cualquier cosa-_ , cada tres horas. Que no creyó ver manchas de sangre donde no las había o donde no juró sentir la mirada de alguien tras de su espalda a cada vez que se volteaba.

—Puedo vivir con esto —declaró al día siguiente de la mejor noche en años (inclusive antes de la masacre). Una noche simple, sin gritos, ni sueños de por medio.

Sólo cerrando los ojos.

Y abriéndolos con un nuevo día frente a ellos.

 _Claro que puedo_ , se repitió. Por primera vez en años haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír, a sí mismo, a la vida. En un espejo vio que el intento fue de miedo y la mueca se borró al instante. Al parecer de verdad **todo** lo que no se practica se pierde.

Genial.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece esta historia? Es una idea que llegó de repente y me provocó iniciar.**

 **No sé cuantos capitulas tendrá ni hasta donde llegara. Sólo: irá.**

 **Si quieren algún momento o algo no duden en comentarlo, será más un fic centrado hacia Sasuke pero también a lo que la personas hacen a su alrededor.**

 **Véanlo como un regalo por mi irregular forma de publicar para las demás historias ^^**

 **Bye...**


	2. II

**Capítulo II**

 **Diferencias**

* * *

 **2.**  
Lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue comprarse cosas para darle vida a su nuevo _hogar,_ (tsk, el nombre aún le incomodaba. Se preguntaba a veces si podría llamarlo de otra forma. "Guarida o casa" parecía una mejor definición). Si iba a seguir con su plan de no regresar a las pesadillas, ni siqueira iba a usar los viejos muebles del Distrito.

Ninguno que pudiera relacionar con nada. Ni con sangre, ni con gritos, ni con un cumpleaños donde su trozo de torta cayó entre dos cojines, o la pata de una silla chamuscada de un intento -muy castigado luego- de Katon dentro de la casa. Menos las mantas que una vez rodearon los brazos de toda la familia en días lluviosos y fríos, cada uno con un té en mano y viendo el agua caer desde la ventana de la sala.

Así que nuevos muebles serían.

Aunque al final por muy Uchiha, élite y millonario que fuera, era un hombre, y aun sabiendo que las habitaciones estaban vacías y que faltaban más muebles ( _más vida_ ) en el sitio, no pudo hallarse comprando más que lo necesario: dos sillas con un comedor, un sofá de tres plazas, algunos instrumentos necesarios de cocina, una lámpara, única cosa que se dio un gusto al verse prendado del bronce oscuro enroscado que subía hasta sujetar un bombillo todo un poco más alto que él, y un tocador de baño.

Suspiró.

—Perfecto —dijo feliz.

Pero dos días después regresar de clases y ver los pocos muebles sobre el piso, paredes y techo blanco, le hizo sentirse como un extranjero. Nada que le hiciera sentir dueño de ese lugar, sentía que cualquiera podía vivir ahí sin ser necesariamente él.

Necesitaba algo que fuera sólo suyo.

Por eso esa tarde fue al invernadero, porque los animales no iban con él después de una vez que un gato de Neko-baba trató de morderlo en la cara, y compró una planta (una palmera) para ponerla en la esquina contraria de la sala, donde la lámpara la alumbraba por completo. Era diferente, dio vida al instante.

Y la disfrutó aún mas, cuando en las noches sentado en el sofá leyendo algún libro, la planta persistía en el rabillo de su visión, agregándole un poco de verde a su vida.

—Los colores primarios son el azul, amarillo y rojo —explicó una vez Mizuki-sensei riendo por alguna razón—. Une dos y tendrás secundarios, une dos secundarios y tendrás terciarios. Así es el chacra, tienes su forma primaria, pero mézclalo con otras y verán como se crea un nuevo uso: chacra médico, de rastreo, elemental, armamento, de control, mental y muchas más formas. No se conformen con ninguna, pero aprendan cuales son sus fortalezas y cuales les cuestan o se sienten más incómodos de dominar... —su voz bajando a medida que comenzaba a copiar textos en la pizarra.

Sasuke viendo la planta hizo un nuevo intento de sonrisa y volvió a bajar la mirada al libro que leía. El verde era la mezcla del azul y amarillo. Pero no había nada de rojo en él.

Y eso le encantaba.

—Mierda —recordó de repente—. Otra vez estoy bajo de insumos —gruñó, debía dejar de comprar sólo tomates. Luego no tenía qué comer a parte de eso.

* * *

 **Buenas buenas.**

 **Nuevo capítulo y Sasuke se siente un poco extranjero en su casa. Algo que se esperaba.**

 **Rojo del sharingan, que bueno que el verde no lo contiene.**

 **Bye...**


	3. III

**Capítulo III**

 **Naranja**

* * *

 **3**.  
Tres meses luego Sasuke sentía que había tenido más horas de sueño del que había tenido en un año de vida antes de la masacre. La planta creció unos centímetros más aún en contra de las palabras que le había dicho el jardinero, y no le puso un nombre (era una planta por Kami) pero cuando pensaba en ella no se refería a un " _eso_ " sino a " _él o ella_ ".

Aún no se decidía si era hombre o mujer. Tendría que leer en un libro para educarse del tema.

Tal vez eso y otros factores fue lo que determinó su día con el Uzumaki.

—¡A quién llamas Dobe, Teme! —gritó en su cara. Dientes alzados, mirada molesta. Todo rodeado de ese cabello amarillo y traje naranja.

Usaba también un secundario, realizó. Amarillo con rojo.

Huh, desde que había comprado la palmera estaba más al pendiente de los colores y cómo la gente los usaba. Anaranjado y negro para marrón, negro con blanco gris, rojo con un toque de azul daban morado, con blanco ese mismo traía el lila.

—¡Escúchame! —gritaron en su cara. Al parecer se había desconectado del mundo por culpa de los colores. Mala de suya—. ¡Teme! ¡Imbécil! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! —gritó molesto en su cara.

Sasuke parpadeó, por dentro recordando que sí había sido él el primero en acercarse. No era su culpa que él Uzumaki tuviera una cara de tan Dobe y que él últimamente pensara más en voz alta de lo que le gustaría admitir.

— _Tsk, Dobe_ —había dicho viéndolo al pasar un lado suyo.

Bueno, no era como si nadie tuviera defectos. Itachi los había tenido: asesinar a toda tu familia como prueba de tu fuerza _no_ era normal. Ahora que vivía solo en su apartamento lo comprendía.

—Hum —dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

—¿¡Ahora dónde vas imbécil!? —gritó Naruto de nuevo colérico. Sasuke volteó la cabeza despacio y alzó una ceja.

—Tú fuiste el que me dijo no acercarme a ti, Baka.

Para su sorpresa la cara de Naruto se fue tornando de colores rosados y rojos mientras parpadeaba con rapidez. Sonrojado. Oh, podía crear colores por su cuenta.

—¡CÁLLATE TEME! —gritó antes de salir corriendo. Desde ese día Sasuke no estuvo seguro si había ganado un nuevo amigo, nuevo enemigo o un nuevo creador y fanático del color rojo.

Odiaba ese color. El tono de la sangre, de la ira, de la marca en su espalda, de los ojos de su hermano.

Pero podía soportarlo si iba mezclado de amarillo. Anaranjado podría ser.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios! Nuevo capítulo y otro día en la vida de un Sasuke sin - _tanta_ \- ira!**

 **Bye..**.


	4. IV

**¡Gracias por comentar! Muy lindas tus palabras ^^ _Hiyoko-sama_ y _kazuyaryo_**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Rosado**

* * *

El siguiente color que Sasuke notó fue el rosado.

Había sido un día simple y monótono. El Niño Nara se había quedado dormido —como cosa típica— en medio no sólo de la clase, sino de un examen —no tan típico, pero tampoco de verdad sorprendente—, lamentablemente eso no le había gustado al profesor... ¿Kanto? ¿Kuro? ¿Todd? Nah, no es como si Sasuke le prestase atención. El maestro con una cicatriz en forma de óvalo en su nuca.

En fin... Debido a eso terminó siendo una mañana de sólo regaños y charla sobre la responsabilidad, honor y etc etc. Ni cuando Sasuke era un niño había recibido tanto castigo. Madre siempre había parecido feliz con él, los demás del distrito siempre lo habían visto como el _segundo_ hijo de la casa (el que no iba a tomar el puesto, el menor de la familia), y padre muy pocas veces realizaba su existencia.

Pero era extraño. Porque de una forma rara y compleja, se sentía bien. Ahora aunque fuera interesada, engañosa, con doble intención y fines de lucro, sus maestros sí le importaba cómo se comportaban al final.

Y eso era un cambio.

—Hum —murmuró viendo al suelo. Se puso una mano en el pecho e inspiró, por alguna razón realizar eso le había liberado un peso, uno pequeño, pero que había estado indetectable hasta el momento a un lado de su corazón.

Alguien le importaba su futuro. Alguien creía que podía hacer el cambio si lo quería hacer.

Sólo Itachi lo había pensado. Y aún así al final nunca quiso estar con él tiempo antes del final. Lo había abandonado como todos. No había esperado nada de su parte.

Una voz le detuvo dos pasos después.

—Vamos vamos anima esa cara —dijo con una sonrisa la vendedora de helados a dos bloques de su casa, sus brazos eran gordos y sonrisa amable atrayente. Sacó algo de su carro y le ofreció una paleta verde olivo—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el nuevo apartamento Sasuke-chan? ¿Ella se está portando bien?

Luego de haberle dado el primer bocado a la paleta (oh, limón) y ver a la mujer por unos segundos entendió que se refería a la planta.

Extraña mujer, pensó dándole otra probada. ¿Cómo sabes que es un ella? Se preguntó.

—A crecido —proveyó recordando. Debía haberlo visto llegar cargando la planta esa era la única explicación.

—¡En serio! Bueno, perfecto. Las plantas son el reflejo de sus ambientes ¿sabías eso Sasuke-chan? Sólo crecen en buenos sitios y con buenas manos. De ahí lo de tener mano verde. ¿Así que eso quiere decir que le estás dando mucho cariño y amor no es así Sasuke-chan?

La paleta llegó a tocar sus labios, la mujer se dio media vuelta y atendió a otro hombre con su hijo de dos años antes de voltear. Fueron como tres minutos de diferencia, pero se encontró con el (casi) último Uchiha parado y mirándola con una mueca extraña en los labios. Temblorosa en una esquina y mostrando parte de unos dientes.

—Eso creo —estuvo de acuerdo. Miró la paleta y asintió—. Gracias por ella, fue un buen gesto.

Viéndolo marchar la mujer se sacó el gorro de la cabeza y se frotó la nuca dudosa. Tenía una sonrisa incómoda en los labios y no podía dejar de ver la espalda del moreno mientras se alejaba.

—Eso fue una sonrisa, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz alta. Lo miró, negó, luego lo miró un poco más y al final suspiró—. Pobre niño no saber ni siquiera cómo sonreír, voy a tener que regalarle muchos helados de ahora en adelante si quiero ser de ayuda —murmuró negando con la cabeza.

...

Ah, pero cierto ese había sido el día que conoció el rosado.

—¡Déjenme! —gritaron en voz aguda y chillona.

Curioso se detuvo con un pie en el aire. La paleta casi derretida en su boca y jugando ahora más con el residuo de madera entre sus dientes. Mordiéndolo y dándoles vueltas con su lengua de vez en cuando. Miró a su derecha donde se encontraba una calle llena de tiendas de ropa y esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—¡Aléjense! —volvieron a gritar. Suspirando Sasuke vio al suelo molesto consigo mismo, más cuando sus pies le llevaron a donde los gritos provenían. Tenía que volver a casa, los alimentos que había comprado para la semana completa estaban embolsados en sus manos y una gran mayoría de ellos _necesitaban_ ser refrigerados. Ya. Pues deténganse, este no es nuestro problema, alto, paren, media vuelta ahora mismo. Todos somos responsables de nuestros problemas, alto, _aaalto._..

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —preguntó en voz grave. Por dentro casi gimió, molesto por sus pies que parecieran querer ignorar sus peticiones por ese día. Levantó una ceja luego de detallar la escena frente a él—. ¿No están muy grandes para esto? —preguntó.

Las dos chicas que habían estado sosteniendo en cabello de la tercera la soltaron como si estuviera hecha de fuego. Inclusive dieron un pequeño brinco y una se tropezó con sus pies por ello.

Ahora sólo levanto la ceja mentalmente sin mostrar nada por fuera, y era porque no llegaba a creer lo ridícula de la situación.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —gritó una de los chicas y él frunció ligeramente por el nombre. Cabello largo y marrón, ropa en general morada y sandalias como zapato, debía estar en la academia ninja supuso—. No era necesario que vinieras —agregó sonrojándose y mirando a sus pies.

Otro grito mental. ¿Acaso no podían verlo a los ojos al hablar? ¿Quemaba acaso? ¿Tenía el sharingan activado sin saberlo y eso las paralizaba? ¿Era eso?

—Hm.

—¡Verdad, verdad! —gritó la que seguía en el suelo. También de cabello largo pero negro y con un lazo rojo al final. Innecesario accesorio dedujo, demasiado flojo y largo—. ¡Ella comenzó, nosotras no estábamos haciendo nada malo! —replicó tratando de levantarse. Ambos chicas miraron entonces a la tercera que seguía llorando.

Bullying pensó suspirando. De todos los problemas que podía involucrarse tenía que ser el más ridículo y patético de todos.

—Sasuke-kun si quieres ya que estas por la zona podemos ir y comer-

—Váyanse —les interrumpió. Le daban asco.

—¿Qué? Pero, pe-ro Sasuke-kun. Nosotras no está, estábamos haciendo nada... —miró al suelo de nuevo, algo se rompió en él.

Las miró a ambas con toda la ira que su comida **_no_** refrigerada (pero que debería) podía convocar y se preguntó si ahora habría activado la línea de sangre de su familia con esto.

Entrecerró los ojos, a la que vestía de morado le temblaron las piernas.

—Váyanse —repitió.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en salir corriendo (de miedo o vergüenza Sasuke nunca lo sabría) y viendo a la tercera chica aún ahí gimoteando (gracias a Kami que ya no lloraba) le hizo detallar su cabello.

Rosado.

Ahora podía comprender la razón tras el bullying, era muy fácil burlarse de un cabello así.

—Hey —le llamó. La chica alzó sus hombros sorprendida pero no hizo nada más. ¿La verdad? Sasuke estaba _cansado_ , cansado de los demás esperando tanto de él, de los profesores que lo reprimían cuando no hacía nada, de la aldea que le pedía responsabilizarse de su Clan cuando sólo era un niño y de las seguidoras que chillaban su nombre y exigían cosas de él que simplemente no podía dar. Porque no puedes dar amor cuando no te amas a ti mismo ( ** _porque sí_** _, lo admitía_ ) y menos compasión o caridad cuando eso era lo que más te había faltado en tu infancia.

Suspiró. Estuvo a punto de irse a su casa, dar media vuelta, preparar una cena, regar a la planta y leer un libro cuando ella habló, y lo miró.

A los ojos.

—Gracias —dijo por fin subiendo su vista. Sasuke notó como sus ojos se asustaron cuando chocaron con los suyos pero fue el Esmeralda profundo en ellos lo que persistió. Inhaló temblorosamente y parpadeó dos veces tal vez aclarando su vista—. Gracias Sas... Gracias, por todo, Uchiha-san —agradeció una vez más.

Sasuke la miró por un largo rato antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo y extendérselo el cual vio sorprendida.

—De nada —replicó. Dándole el pañuelo azul y alejándose. Era lo menos que se merecía: por no llamarle con tanta confianza pero más importante, por mirarle a los ojos.

Porque a veces no podía dejar de comparar que habían sido los ojos de su padre durante sus regaños o los de sus hermano el día de la masacre lo que más le había dado miedo. Y una parte de él —una pequeña y persistente— a veces se convencía que ellas no lo veían a los ojos porque notaban en él lo mismo que había sentido con su padre y hermano.

Miedo, dolor, algo por dentro que quiere salir y no sabes las consecuencias que traiga.

Pero ella lo había visto.

Tal vez no era tan monstruo como había pensado que era entonces.

—Rosa... —pensó en voz alta subiendo las escaleras hasta su piso, los escalones de piedra y las paredes pintadas de verde claro—. Rojo y blanco. Puedo vivir con ello.

Además, el verde no tenía nada de rojo en él, y eso ayudaba, mucho.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios! (Saben lo mucho que eso alegra mis días). Recuerden que si quieren alguna escena, momento o tienen alguna idea todo es escuchado ;)**

 **Bye...**


	5. V

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **Bienvenidos los nuevos, adiós a quienes la historia no interesó mucho :´(**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Presente**

* * *

—Teeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmeee.

Ninguna respuesta. Naruto hizo un puchero y miró hacia arriba aburrido. ¿Por qué el teme le ignoraba? Bueno la verdad era que todo el mundo le ignoraba: profesores, adultos, otros niños, los guardias de la entrada y a veces las prostitutas de las calle (pero sólo cuando habían clientes cerca, si no ellas eran muy buenas con Naruto).

¿Pero el teme había hablado con él antes, verdad?

—Teeeeeeemmmee —llamó de nuevo quejándose—. Oye, aquí estoy, Naruto Uzumaki en persona llamándote. ¿Acaso eres sordo a parte de feo?

Vio como un cabello en la nuca del Uchiha se levantó y eso le dio tanta risa, o sea, el tipo hacía como que no escuchaba a Naruto pero Naruto sabía que él lo estaba escuchando, ¡si estaban a sólo 10 centímetros! ¡Muy muy cerca!

... ¿O eran 20 centímetros?

—Necesito una regla —pensó en voz alta.

Frente a él sasuke sintió el tick en su ceja aumentar la presión.

—¿Dónde puedo conseguir una?

—... Hashirama fue considerado el padre de las aldeas. Fue su decisión de crear un sitio llamado "hogar" por sus compatriotas lo que hizo que uniera fuerzas con Uchiha Madara, miembro del clan antes adverso y enemigo jurado de los Senju... Muy impresionante si toman en cuenta las relaciones que se mantenían entre ambos clanes durante sus infancias y crianzas durante la Primera Guerra Shinobi...

—Y ramen de curry especial. Hace muuuuucho que no como uno de esos —pensó recordando el líquido naranja y olor picante. Naruto suspiró y Kiba a su derecha susurró algo entre sueños estando dormido sobre su cuaderno en blanco.

Humm, babeó un poco inclinándose en su asiento hacia adelante.

Si el profesor notó algo no dijo nada, el Uzumaki debía estar pensando en comida de nuevo, nada anormal. Y ya llamaría a la madre de Kiba -otra vez- para recomendarle un tutor a su hijo.

Otra vez.

—Como iba diciendo —carraspeó retomando la clase—. No fue fácil para estas dos figuras crear la utopía de sus sueños: las relaciones no eran óptimas, no habían reportes pasados de intentos parecidos en lo más mínimo: ellos buscan crear una revolución, empezar una era de naciones Shinobis, de aldeas ocultas, independientes del Estado y los dirigentes del país-

—¡Y un balón nuevo! —gritó de repente. El profesor detuvo la clase viendo al Jinchuriki del Kyūbi gritar emocionado—. ¡Que tenga dibujos de ranas y pueda rebotar más alto que las montañas de los Hokages!

—Eso es muy alto —comentó Kiba medio despertando. Naruto asintió con fuerza viéndolo.

—¡'ttebayo! ¡Es lo menos que el futuro Hokage pueda merecer!

No mates Sasuke, eso no llevó a ningún sitio a Itachi, pensó, en su mano el lapicero negro temblaba por la fuerza que ejercía. ¿Romperlo aliviaría algo de su estrés? Posiblemente. ¿Tener que luego ir a comprar otro ayudaría? Lo más probable no.

—Itachi obtuvo el destierro de la aldea y la soledad de un renegado. Nada más —se recordó con los chillidos de Naruto _muy_ cerca de su oído. Trató de copiar lo que decía en la pizarra pero cuando el rubio gritó algo sobre rebotar hasta el país de la Nieves, no pudo hacerlo. El profesor había dejado de prestarle atención a sus locuras y el resto de la clase también—. ¿Y si lo mato? —pensó de repente y con seriedad—. Estoy seguro que nadie lo extrañaría: es un huérfano, el Estado inclusive estaría más que contento de librarse de un punto amarillo que come mucho ramen.

Dejó en Lapiz reposar sobre su cuaderno y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos. No tenía punto tratar de copiar con la molestia amarilla sobre su hombro.

—Eso... —meditó— suena bien —concluyó sonriendo por dentro—. Y no sería difícil, lanzarlo desde un alto edifico, o envenenando uno de sus platos, inclusive el jueves tenemos práctica de Kunai con la clase de las tardes. Un arma extraviada no es algo anormal y si me aseguro que los maestros estén ocupados en otra cosa en ese momento...

El plan cada vez comenzaba a tener más lógica en su mente. Ya estaba por los detalles técnicos minutos después cuando Naruto se aburrió de pensar en una pelota tan asombrosa cuando sabía que nunca existiría (¿por qué dios del ramen? ¿Por qué?) y recordó lo que había estado haciendo en un principio.

—Teeeeeeeeeme —volvió a llamar viendo la mata de cabello negro del Uchiha. No notó al profesor suspirando saliendo del aula no habiendo prestado atención durante toda la hora y por fin, luego de tantas llamadas, Sasuke respondió, no muy amigablemente, pero lo hizo.

—Usuratonkachi —se detuvo—, vuélveme a llamar **una sola vez** **más** y te juro que usaré Katōn en todos los puestos de fideos de esta aldea —dijo sin voltearse ni abrir los ojos—. ¿Te digo qué? Por favor hazlo. No me gusta el ramen de igual forma y de verdad quiero hacerlo —agregó más para sí mismo que para los demás.

La mano alargada que iba dirigida a sacudir el hombro del chico quedó paralizada en el aire, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Naruto pensó si era posible hacer que su presencia fuera menos resaltante, así poder huir y advertirle al Hokage de las atrocidades de su compañero de clase.

—¡Quiere matar el ramen! —pensó por dentro, casi pudo ver el alo de maldad sobre la cabeza del Uchiha—. Eso es maldad pura ¡'ttebayo! ¡No se lo permitiré! —pensó preparado para salir corriendo y advertir a todo el mundo. Al Hokage, a los ninjas de la calle, ¡y al viejo y Ayane!

—Anno... Uchiha-san —llamó una delicada voz deteniéndolos. Varias chicas sisearon molestas por su osadía y algunos varones se preguntaron cuándo la chica habría cambiado su estilo de cabello.

—¿Hm? —preguntó por fin abriendo los ojos. ¿Quién era ella? Fue su primera pregunta, pero fue el rosado de su cabello lo que le hizo recordar su presencia en sus recuerdos.

La chica del bullying pensó parpadeando. ¿Eso había pasado hacía cuánto? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres?

Sakura saltó en su puesto de pie al tener los ojos onices del chico sobre ella pero hizo todo lo que pudo para no ver hacia otro sitio.

—A él le molesta que uno no lo mire a los ojos —se recordó apretando la tela entre sus manos—. También que le llamen con confianza, también que le agobien en palabras —recitó párpadeando.

—Much- muchas gracias por el otro día —agradeció inclinándose un poco, el corto cabello rozando con sus puntas sus orejas al moverse—. Por todo: detenerlas y el pañuelo, aquí tienes, tardé en regresarlo porque estaba limpiándolo.

Extendió sus manos donde el pequeño cuadrado azul oscuro estaba. Sasuke lo tomó sin decir nada, no habiendo ni siquiera recordado o importándole su existencia, pero también realizando, igual que como hacía su vecina cada tarde al regalarle una paleta de helado, que trataba de hacer un buen gesto.

Un Uchiha no actuaba así. No trataba de hacer el bien por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo.

—Pero ellos no son Uchihas —entendió tomando el pañuelo con sus manos.

—Y —continuó hablando Sakura, volvió a verla interesado, su cabello ahora era corto, mucho, y tenía un lazo rojo adornando la coronilla—, creo que Naruto quiere decirte algo —agregó dudosa, después de haber visto durante toda la clase la interacción de ambos chicos.

—¡Sí Teme quería dart-!

—Cortaste tu cabello —dijo Sasuke. Naruto desde atrás lanzó un alarido de molestia por ser interrumpido.

Sorprendida Sakura asintió.

—Sí, bueno, admito que ya estaba muy largo y no era práctico de llevar o cuidar —dijo tomando entre sus dedos uno de los mechones y viéndolo, asustada realizó que había dejado de ver a los ojos del Uchiha pero cuando los encontró de nuevo no estaban molestos con ella, si no comprensivos.

Como si verdad _comprendiera._

Lo que era sentirse _así._

 _Lo que era **querer** cambiar._

—Buena decisión —asintió volviendo a cerrar los ojos y dando por cerrada la conversación. Sakura sintió las mejillas enrojecer y los ojos aguarse pero aun así asintió y volvió a su puesto, bajando dos escalones y pasando entre otros compañeros.

—Él lo entiende —pensó casi tropezando en su camino, Inno tomándola de los hombros al llegar a su lado preocupada—. Él entiende lo mucho que importa para mí este cambio —supo lagrimeando.

Sasuke Uchiha ya no iba a ser su meta, si no su fortaleza. Cuando sintiera que le faltaban fuerzas, que las burlas de Ami y Yukki y Ao y las demás eran demasiado para ella sólo recordaría a su fortaleza, a él, y como ese día le había salvado y le había mirado sin decir nada sobre su cabello, sin burlarse.

Sin hacerle sentir que era una rareza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada la Yamanaka. Exhalando el aire Sakura asintió decidida, y Shikamaru que estaba recostado unos pupitres atrás, dormitando y pensando en casa, miró interesado la postura de decisión y confianza en la civil.

—Esas no estaban ahí ayer —pensó aburrido pero a la vez: interesado.

—Lo estoy, y lo estaré. —juró. Su cabello corto era la prueba: ya no iría tras de Uchiha Sasuke, ahora buscaría pagar su favor no dependiendo de nadie nunca más.

Era su meta.

* * *

—¡TEME! —Gritó y por fin (¡por fin!) el Uchiha volteó a verlo.

Estaban en la parte de atrás de la academia una hora después de la salida de clases. Ambos acostumbraban a hacer eso por la misma razón: no querer chocar con los padres de los demás alumnos.

Naruto por envidia y Sasuke por tristeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, por dentro gritando.

Naruto sonrió, y sus palabras le congelaron.

—Toma, es para ti —dijo estirando la mano y ofreciéndole lo que estaba en ella. Sin palabras Sasuke la tomó entre las suyas y vio lo que era una pequeña libreta —tan pequeña que cabía en su palma— azul claro y con dos cubos de hilos derritiéndose pintados. Naruto sonrió—. Pensé en ti al verla porque eres como un cubo de hielo, frío, sin sabor y que aguas a todo el mundo —rió con fuerza y se alejó despidiéndose—. ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Trata de no congelarle la vida a otras personas! —gritó alejándose.

Solo. Con la libreta en la mano y el sol poniéndose a lo lejos. Sasauke caminó en silencio hacia su apartamento, asintiendo con la cabeza a los vecinos que ya conocían su rostro y diciendo un 'hum' u 'hola' a quienes no sólo lo conocían, si no que él los conocía a ellos también.

Akira de las flores cerraba su tienda al verlo pasar, Yosemaru le recordó que mañana llegaría un embarque repleto de peces del sur y el casero Fuumi le dijo sonriendo que ya había recibido el comprobante de ese mes de la renta.

El pasillo con tres otros apartamentos fue corto y silencioso y su puerta de madera fue fácil de abrir (después de remover con cuidado todos los sellos y trampas ocultas.

Aunque sabía que eso no detendría a alguien como su hermano o de igual nivel).

Y en su sala blanca, de techos y paredes sin color pero con un sofá marrón y una planta verde, vio entre sus manos de nuevo la pequeña libreta oculta hasta ese momento, pequeña, linda y sin muchos propósitos.

Y recordó un día con más calor, y le dolió respirar por unos segundos.

—Sasuke-chan —dijo su mamá sonriendo, el sombrero de copa amarilla ocultándole del sol aplacador pero acariciando su rostro con delicadeza—. Mi pequeño y hermoso hijo —sonrió besándole la frente—, tú refrescas mi existencia —había dicho. Y Sasuke recordaba haber reído conteto de hacer sentir mejor a su mama y abrazándola con fuerza por el cuello.

Solo en la sala Sasuke soltó la primera lágrima en esos cinco meses después de la masacre. Del cambio de todo. De una nueva vida.

Y fue horrible saber, por un momento, que casi había olvidado ese día de sol con su madre.

—Usuratonkachi —susurró con la libreta en sus manos y sus manos sobre su cara.

No le iba a decir gracias a ese ser. Pero tal vez mañana le dejaría un dulce en su escritorio sin decir nada. Sentía que debía.

Ese había sido un gran día.

* * *

 **Buenas buenas buenas!**

 **Nuevo capítulo y hoy incluí a los tres principales al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor? ¿Mucha escritura y drama?**

 **Déjenme saber si algo está fuera de lugar o no se siente bien, solo puedo entender mis errores si los dicen.**

 **Ah y...**

* * *

Naruto de camino a casa rió con fuerza por la cara pasmada que había puesto el Uchiha luego de darle la libreta. ¡Sabía que el chiste sería buenísimo! ¡No se había equivocado!

—¡Ey Naru-chan! —gritó alguien detrás de él. Reconociendo la voz sonrió y aumentó su paso corriendo hasta el hombre-mujer en la esquina.

Él le caía muy bien, le confundía un poco que usara vestido siendo hombre pero Yui-nee podía usar lo que quisiera mientras fuera feliz.

—¡Yui! —gritó abrazándole, el hombre rió un poco por el niño aferrado a su abdomen pero aun así le acarició la cabeza con cariño—. Eres la mejor, —se detuvo— adivina por qué.

El hombre puso cara pensativa y miró al cielo nocturno en respuesta. Sus labios hicieron una mueca y los aretes de sus orejas temblaron por el movimiento.

—Hummm no sé —admitió, y luego sonrió con sus labios rojos de pintura—. ¿Por qué soy la más bella de este lugar?

—¡No! —negó divertido.

—Humm ¿por qué sé hablar dos idiomas?

—¡No-! Espera —le miró sorprendido.

—Mi línea de trabajo te permite conocer a muchos tipos de personas Naru-chan —le interrumpió sonriendo—. Pero ya, tengo trabajo, ya pronto comienza la hora de visitas de esta calle, dime ¿por qué soy la mejor de todas?

En respuesta Naruto ocultó por unos segundos la cara en el estómago del hombre antes de alejarse. Amaba que le dejara abrazarle siempre que se encontraban. Era una felicidad suya diaria.

—¡La broma fue perfecta! Gracias por la libreta, y las pinturas, y enseñarme a usarlas Yui-nee —agregó _sintiéndolo_ de verdad (sintiendo que sólo gracias a esa persona era que conocía lo que era el cariño y amor a otros).

Y Yui también lo sintió y por eso se agachó a su nivel y le abrazó con fuerza. Por Kami, como quería a ese niño.

—De nada Naru-chan.

* * *

 **Bye...**


	6. VI

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **El team seven vuelve con mas alegría ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Habilidad**

* * *

 _._

 _Lo que está a simple vista, no puede ser acusado de haber estado oculto. Fueron nuestros ojos los que se negaron a reconocer su existencia en primer lugar._

 _._

* * *

Sasuke sabía que debía haber mantenido su boca callada.

—... Pero es que comer con las manos es _taaaaaaan **no**_ _limpio_ , según me dijo Ayame-chan. Porque hay pequeños seres muy muy muy pequeños, tanto que ni si quiera podemos verlos: ahí ¡En todas partes! ¡Incluso en la comida! —gritó impactado, como si el hecho fuera de otro mundo

Había sido su culpa. Era tan obvio. Por más que quisiera molestarse con sus maestros por darles la hora libre (Mizuki-sensei se había enfermado del estómago y su suplente llegaría en un tiempo habían dicho), o con el niño Nara y su amigo con las papas habían decidido sentarse en otro sitio ese día, o con esa tal Ayame por haberle enseñado algo ayer a Naruto. ¿Cuál era el sentido en enseñarle algo a ese punto amarillo cuando todo se perdía en su cabeza?

—¡Pero Teme! —exclamó de repente viéndolo con sus ojos grandes e impresionables, Sasuke hizo una mueca por ello—. ¡Están ahí! ¡En nuestras manos, pies, bases de armas, el pelo de Akamaru y hasta los pañuelos limpios de las personas! —gritó asombrado—: ¡gérmenes!

Sasuke suspiró y cayó en la tentación de por fin de masajear el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

— _Sí Naruto_ —suspiró, por la pausa comprendiendo que esperaba un comentario de su parte—, los gérmenes son impresionantes —dijo.

—¡A que sí 'ttebayo!

Sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo, aún sabiendo que muchas de sus fans estaban al pendiente de él y disfrutaban cuando hacía eso, aunque notó su distancia ese día y tal vez, y como única conclusión, debido a la presencia del Uzumaki hablándole cara a cara en medio de la clase, ellas parecían estar más tranquilas –o por lo menos– más alejadas de él.

—Por eso hay que cuidar lo que uno come, —se detuvo—, y también cómo lo come —agregó.

Dejar al Uzumaki cerca suyo no estaba tan mal entonces, viendo que al menos con su presencia ahuyentaba a las más chillonas.

Naruto sonrió de diente a diente. Asintiendo con entusiasmo y viéndolo desde su asiento delante de él. Sasuke pensó en la libreta y agradecerle. Pero viendo mejor la felicidad en el rostro del rubio, supo que el sólo hecho de hablarle era más que agradecimiento para él.

 _Eres extraño_ le acusó parpadeando. ¿ _Tan necesitado estás por el reconocimiento ajeno que te alegra que te hable?_

En Sasuke aquel reconocimiento de ser mejor, de estar haciendo las cosas bien. Se había extinguido. Al punto que no esperaba nada de nadie, ni de los fantasmas en su patio, ni de los líderes de su aldea, ni los profesores o senseis que algún día tratarían de sacar "lo mejor" de él.

No esperaba nada de nadie.

Ni de sí mismo.

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Porque mientras Sasuke quería menos sueños rojizos en la noche, tal vez Naruto buscaba razones por las cuales despertar en las mañanas.

—¡ **SÍ**! —exclamó—, nada de regla de los veinte segundos para mí nunca más, ni la de diez, ni la de siete no señor, aunque tal vez deje la de cinco segundos por las dudas... —murmuró ignorando la mirada horrizada del Uchiha—, al fin de cuentas no es bueno desperdiciar comida y cinco segundos no son nada.

Antes de poder comentar algo al respecto –sobre la salubridad, salud, alimentación, virus, asquerosidad de sus acciones– por la puerta entró una nueva estudiante respirando aceleradamente y Naruto al verla sonrió grande.

—¡Sakura-chan! —llamó atrayendo la atención de toda la clase.

Desde su lugar Sasuke notó como la chica vio a la dirección de ambos un segundo y pareció evaluarlos a ambos. Vio el salón, parpadeó sobre el escritorio del profesor, y en menos de dos segundos (el tiempo que pasó entre el grito y su reconocimiento), suspiró con desgano y caminó hacia ellos.

Sin comprender Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, ¿por qué los había visto tanto? ¿Esos dos segundos habían sido para qué?

—Naruto-Baka, Uchiha-san —saludó a ambos al llegar.

—Sakura-chan... —murmuró deprimido—, llámame diferente —pidió.

La mirada de la chica en respuesta fue de hielo.

— _No_ —escupió—, gánatelo.

Cuando dejó caer su bolso en el puesto al lado del Uzumaki aunque. Sasuke por fin notó que no se habían movido, sino que el chico Nara y el de las papas estaban ausentes, no habiendo sido tampoco los únicos, porque la Yamanaka (la rubia que siempre se sentaba con Sakura) estaba ausente también.

Queriendo saberlo. Preguntó.

—¿Qué trataste de deducir cuando entraste a clase?

La chica se vio sorprendida por su respuesta, inclinándose hacia atrás y abriendo los ojos en grande.

—Bueno yo... —dijo un poco nerviosa, notó que trataba de verlo a los ojos, y trató de no comentar nada, no queriendo detenerla de hacerlo, apreciando el esfuerzo en silencio—, siempre al entrar hay un ligero aroma de picante o salsa los viernes, —admitió—, que es cuando Choūji trae sus papas especiales.

Dejó de verlo, pero ahora inmersa en lo que decía, viendo hacia donde estaban sus pies y recordando la escena con atención.

—... No detecté ninguna al llegar —recordó—, esa diferencia me hizo saber que algo estaba fuera de lo 'usual'. Cuando noté el asiento hacia adelante del profesor supe que aún no había llegado, por lo que era posible que estuviera retrasado.

Parpadeó.

—Pero, luego me di cuenta que Shikamaru tampoco estaba, y él siempre llega temprano, a diario. Eso quiso decir que si ni Choūji ni Shikamaru vinieron a clase hoy por consiguiente Ino-cerda tampoco vendrá. Algo sobre sus clanes o alguna reunión me imagino.

—¿Y qué la silla del maestro? —preguntó, y Sakura aún absorta en su mundo ni parpadeó.

—Oh, Mizuki-sensei siempre deja la silla ligeramente inclinada a la izquierda cuando llega aunque no se siente en ella de inmediato. De alguna forma eso me hizo ser más consciente de la hora, y que como Ino no viene no vi importancia en acercarme y por consiguiente sentarme con el Baka de Naruto.

Finalizó y por fin realizado todo lo que había dicho Sasuke vio un poco fascinado como toda su cara comenzó a tornarse roja desde la punta de las orejas, hasta su cuello.

 _Un secundario_... Pensó sin poder evitar. _Rojo con blanco..._

—¡Guau Sakura-chan! —interrumpió el incómodo momento Naruto—, ¡no sabía que eras tan inteligente!

Y aunque Sasuke no dijo nada en respuesta mientras ella gritaba apenada el profesor suplente ( _Shika Ryū, siéntense y disculpen la tardanza, la enfermedad de Mizuki-sensei no estaba prevista_ ) llegaba dando instrucciones de sentarse a todo el mundo.

Y si al día siguiente Sasuke se quedó unos minutos más después de clase y antes de que las limpieza pasara, notó que la silla del maestro estaba indiscutiblemente (pero ligeramente, tan ligero que tuvo que acercarse hasta estar detrás de ella para poder notarlo) inclinada hacia la izquierda.

Y no dijo nada al respecto sobre ello.

Sólo asintió, regresó a casa a regar la planta con cuidado y paciencia. Y se preguntó si no sólo Sakura Haruno, pero otros de sus compañeros tendrían habilidades escondidas en su salón.

Por alguna razón, se sintió extraño por no haberlo notado nunca.

Metido en su mundo.

Ignorando a otros.

Pensando que serían una carga para él, cuando hoy había realizado que podrían llegar a ser todo lo contrario.

* * *

—Por dios Sasuke-ku- ¡digo! ¡Uchiha-san me habló hoy! —chillo con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo la tela tapar parte de su grito—. ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo! ¡ _Lo hiiiiiiizo!_ A mí: Sakura Haruno, la tonta, débil y de amplia frente-Haruno sin que ¡ella le tuviera que hablar primero! Aunque sí lo saludé pero eso no cuenta porque luego miré fue a Naruto-Baka —supuso y abrazó la almohada con fuerza ahora elevando su rostro de la misma—. ¡Toma eso Ino-cerda! ¡Eso te pasa por faltar a clases _Shanaro_!...

Media hora después Sakura se vería frente al espejo, con el cabello echo una maraña desafiante de la gravedad rosada, las mejillas rojas, un poco de sudor en el cuerpo y la ropa de pijama toda arrugada y de lado. Parpadearía, con cuidado tomaría un cepillo y lentamente acomodaría cada cabello en su lugar (tarea que había realizado ser más simple desde el corte del mismo), lavaría sus dientes y restregaría sus ojos.

Y cuando por fin el último de ellos estuviera en su sitio ya su cara habría vuelto a su color natural, con sus manos alisó la camisa y short con elegancia y serenidad, se enjuagó la cara y volvió a su cama a dormir no sin antes, y con seriedad, hablarle a su reflejo.

— **Última vez Haruno** —acusó señalando con su dedo su reflejo en el espejo—, las tengo contabilizadas y esta cuenta como dos _fangirlismo_ del mes menos. Te tengo vigilada.

Y con eso se fue dormir, soñando con pergaminos y Kunais.

* * *

 **Me encantan sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz el día a día!**

 **Ya que hubo tanta aceptación en el capítulo anterior con el team7 juntos pensé en hacer otro así**

 **Cosas nuevas se realizan.**

 **Sakura para superar su adición aún le queda un largo camino por delante. Pero está en eso.**

 **Bye...**


	7. VII

**Capítulo VII**

 **Curiosidad**

* * *

 _¿Por qué los humanos debían tener instintos **tan** suicidas?_

Suspiró.

Una vez, como parte de un estudio en casa obligatorio que se conformaba en partes iguales de historia contemporánea y antigua de las aldeas Shinobis, los sucesos más destacables de la Segunda y Tercera guerra Shinobi y las razones principales de la primera (dicho libro fue el más corto y con una letra que hicieron que lo terminara en menos de cuarenta minutos: al parecer no quedaba mucho conocimiento del por qué habían comenzado a pelear, perdido entre casas quemadas, cuerpos desfigurados y pueblos destruidos), también incluían matemática y física básicas, geografía y estudio de los suelos del País del Fuego entre varios más, los cuales una vez terminados y revisados eran cambiados por otros de mayor dificultad.

Todo era extra y por su cuenta: chacra, genjutsu, ninjutsu y habilidades física serían delegadas a la academia.

—No sólo debes conocer lo que te va a matar —le había dicho Itachi una tarde con tristeza, por alguna razón, ahora que Sasuke lo recordaba con curiosidad se daba cuenta que su hermano siempre había parecido entristecido frente a él, siempre que el tema de shinobi aparecía—, Otouto, debes conocer la persona que está detrás de esa arma. Entenderla. Reconocerla. _Verla._

—¿Por qué? —había susurrado confundido.

—Porque es más fácil matar algo que entiendes, que lo que puede sorprenderte.

Por eso le había dado sin conocimiento de su padres como material de estudio un libro sobre la psicología humana, fue muy simple, y lo único que pudo concluir Sasuke al leerlo era que las acciones diarias tenían consecuencias no sólo en nuestro físico pero en nuestra mentalidad.

Dicha opinión, modificó –y aumentó– tomo tras tomo del mismo tema cada uno subiendo gradualmente de nivel, de ser ambiguos a descriptivos. De subjetivos a objetivos. De la mente, al cerebro.

—¡Vuelvan aquí! —el grito enojado de su profesor hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos ligeramente con molestia, tanta luz, tanto ruido—. ¡Naruto, Kiba, Yoshiro, Yino! ¡Deténganse todos en este mismo instante! —volvió a gritar, como si la primera vez hubiera sido sólo un problema de audición y ahora pensara de verdad que los cuatro niños harían caso.

Imbéciles, pensó.

Inhalando con profundidad Sasuke miró de nuevo a la escena desde su posición en una esquina del patio, justo en la pared del edificio que era un salón antes del suyo. Notó como las niñas de su clase se habían todas dispersado en diversos grupos y hablaban entre ellas riendo, un grupo saltando a la cuerda, algunas tomando flores del suelo entre la cuales notó a la Yamanaka y a la chica de caballo rosa ( _-kura, dakura, makura, aun le costaba recordar el nombre_ ) y otras haciendo la actividad del día que era tratar de mantener una pelota de goma sobre la punta de sus dedos.

Equilibrio, coordinación motora.

Ya sabía hacerlo.

Era una de las pocos ejercicios que podía hacer en clase cuando se aburría, fingiendo que sujetaba en lápiz cuando en realidad trataba de mantenerlo sólo con sus dedos, o con chacra.

Notó por el sonido constante de un aluminio al ser aplastado que el Nara y su amigo de las papas estaban a unos pasos de él sentados en el suelo.

—Sí, son todos unos idiotas — bostezó Shikamaru con fuerza, estirando sus brazos y arqueando su espalda como un gato, luego volvió a echarse y ahora usando los mismos como almohada para ver al cielo. Estaba muy soleado ese día, y por más que parte del tejado diera refugio la mitad de sus cuerpos estaban en contacto con el calor. Chasqueó la lengua, no habían casi nubes ese día. Sasuke lo vio sorprendido pensando que había hablado en voz alta—. Tanto para obtener nada a cambio, ni un objetivo, ni un premio... ni una ganancia...

Su voz perdió la fuerza al final y si se quedó dormido o sólo reposaba Sasuke no supo saberlo.

—¡KIBA! —el grito de su profesor levemente le alertó pero no le prestó atención. Un choque, después un golpe seco—. ¡AGARRA A AKAMARU EN ESTE MISMO INSNTANTE!

Una explosión resonó. Luego risas se oyeron aun más altas que el propio estruendo.

— ** _¡NARUTO!_**

—Sus instintos de supervivencia son diferentes —murmuró Sasuke sin poder evitarlo, abriendo de nuevo los ojos pero sin tratar entender nada: con su profesor en el suelo, un árbol sin hojas por alguna razón y Naruto en la rama más alta del mismo riéndose como un desquiciado—, los han cambiado por alguna razón, para ellos, el ser resaltables y hacer... esto, es para ellos lo más seguro. Supervivencia. El cerebro se adapta según las experiencias vividas por la persona.

Estuvo dos segundos más en silencio con el comer del de las papas.

—Oh —dijo de repente el Nara que entonces no estaba dormido, sin perder un segundo miró a su cabeza donde el fondo del tejado estaba lleno de moho y telarañas abandonadas—, no sabía que hablabas —agregó.

Si no fuera porque era un Nara Sasuke habría jurado que su tono fue de burla.

Chouji que si lo conocía supo que Shikamaru sonreía bajo su expresión adormilada, eso le hizo sonreír.

Comió un poco más. Vio a Naruto chocar con la espalda de Sakura-san y, de forma dolorosa, también vio como ella le golpeaba haciéndole caer al suelo y sangrar por la boca.

Violenta, pensó con un poco de miedo y cuidado. _Mucho_ , agregó sólo cuando notó que ella pateaba el cuerpo del Uzumaki en el suelo sólo por el mismo sentimiento de hacerlo porque este no se defendía.

—Problemática... —murmuró Shikamaru. Naruto chilló, Shikamaru suspiró y trató de dormir un poco más.

* * *

Resultó que sus compañeros _no eran_ sorprendentes al final.

Por una semana entera decidió por la revelación de Sakura... (flores, Sakura, rosado, uh) cada día tomaba de tres a cuatro compañeros suyos por vista y durante el resto de las clases de ese día los evaluaba, buscaba en ellos señales de que fueran más rápidos, inteligentes, habilidosos, poderosos.

Nada.

Luego de cinco días Sasuke quería matar a alguien.

Luego de seis realizó que iba a a terminar matando su planta si no la ponía a un lado de la ventana en las mañanas para que tomase sol.

—Perdón —murmuró acariciando una de las palmas reacias y cerradas bajo su palma, la jaló hasta la única ventana y dejó las cortinas abiertas (la idea de alguien poder verlo desde afuera había echo que siempre estuvieran cerradas, pero por un segundo, realizó que le daba mas dolor ver morir a la planta que abrirlas.

Se preguntó si eso quería decir que tenía _un lazo_ con ella. Curioso).

Suspirando vio las hojas ser bañadas por la luz.

—No te dejaré morir —prometió con seriedad. Frunció el ceño y negó—: a ti no.

* * *

—... Shikamaru es el más inteligente —respondió insegura viendo a Uchiha-san frente a ella—... Ino dice que sabe muchas cosas de su clan, y que Hinata-san tiene una habilidad especial por sus ojos, algo importante, _tal vez debería investigarlo_ —murmuró para ella misma, pensando en ir a la biblioteca después.

Negó y miró de nuevo a su compañero. A los ojos. Cada día le daban menos miedo: incomodidad, pero no miedo.

—Ami y Yuka son muy buenas en taijutsu, y Yoshimaru puede lanzar a cinco metros los Kunai sin dejar que se salgan del primer aro. Kiba es rápido, mucho, y sé que Akamaru debería crecer hasta poder montarlo. —Eso lo había escuchado de una charla que le había dado un profesor a Kiba, explicándole el por qué no podía dejar que Akamaru se acostumbrará a siempre estar sobre su cabeza. "Crecerá, puede aplastarte"...—El tercer mejor en notas es Kana después de mí, aunque siempre es un poco mejor que yo en geografía y peor en lo demás.

Por dentro frunció el ceño.

No era su culpa que le fuera difícil imaginar un país cubierto de arena cuando nunca había salido de Konoha. ¿País de nieve? ¿Lleno de agua? Ridículo.

Asintiendo Sasuke le agradeció en silencio por su ayuda. Sakura lo entendió, dio media vuelta haciendo que su cabello se elevará por el movimiento y caminó hasta donde estaba Ino en la puerta esperándola.

—Ah —se volteó un último segundo para verlo—, Naruto puede parecer un idiota —frunció el ceño— pero llega a ser muy rápido cuando se trata de clases de Lógica y comprensión, es muy bueno para entender las situaciones rapidamente —admitió un poco resentida y se fue.

—Y bien frente habla, ya, **qué quería de ti** —siseó Ino tomándola por el brazo. Sakura sonrió con cansancio por ello—, nada de extenderte, habla, ¿te dijo algo sobre ti? ¿Sobre lo asqueroso de tu cabello corto?... _No_ —inhaló con terror—, ¿acaso te dijo que le gustaba más el cabello corto? —susurró.

La mano que no la sujetaba fue a su cabello y en su rostro se forma una batalla de campal entre las decisiones.

—Nada de eso —respondió con rapidez; en parte deseosa de ver a su amiga con cabello corto, en parte no deseosa de verla corriendo con tijeras al baño a cortárselo en ese momento—, sólo me pidió si había notado alguna característica especial en nuestros compañeros.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, Sakura asintió—, qué raro.

Sakura se encogió d ehombros.

— Creo que fue por curiosidad —dijo y con eso ambas se fueron del edificio. Donde, por invitación de Inoichi-san, Sakura les acompañó a cena a su casa.

Estaba feliz de haber recuperado la amistad con su amiga, se decidió esa misma noche viéndola reír y tratar de no escupir el té en su boca a la vez. Se lo debía a Uchiha-san. Gracias.

* * *

 **¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios siempre me hacen feliz y no es broma ^^ trato de contestar todo lo que dicen y si tienen duda no duden en hacerlas.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**

 **Bye...**


	8. VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

 ** _¡Vengan!_**

* * *

El profesor Iruka resultó ser mucho mejor a la primera impresión de Sasuke en él. Lo que en un principio había asumido como pasividad y forma sumisa resultaron siendo tranquilidad y paciencia. Lo que eran gritos agudos fueron preocupación por su bienestar y sonrisa fácil oportunidad de conocer a otros.

El moreno hombre entró al aula donde todos los niños gritaban emocionados, había escuchado por otros maestros que Todd-sensei no había sido querido por la gran mayoría luego de haber prohibido que las chicas se sentarán con los varones en las mismas filas. Suspiró enternecido y sonrió, trataría de dejar una buena impresión en ellos.

—Oi Teme, teme adivina, _adiviiiiina_ —canturreó Naruto en su oído. Desde el asiento de adelante Sasuke sintió un tic en el ojo y se preguntó si esa era la razón por la cual ese día había sido tan calmado.

Porque hasta ese instante Naruto había estado _callado_. En un dulce, hermoso y Pacífico silencio.

—No quiero saberlo, Dobe —replicó sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí quiereeeeees, es genial, te lo aseguro —insistió desde atrás—. Vamos di que sí, va a encantarte, es divino y lleno de vapor y tendrá pedazos de carne en él —agregó babeando sobre el pupitre. Kiba sentado a un lado suyo, como siempre medio dormido por haber corrido demasiado rápido con Akamaru durante su paseo de la mañana, se preguntó por qué Naruto no se sentaba al lado de Sasuke en vez de atrás si tanto quería hablar con él.

Era tan ilógico como por qué él paseaba a Akamaru por diez kilómetros diarios si sabía que después tendría que ver clases por seis horas corridas.

Kiba entre ojos cerrados vio al profesor nuevo, como con sus ojos escaneaba intercalada mente entre la lista de asistencia en sus manos y al salón. Tal vez estaba poniéndose familiar con sus rostros antes de comenzar supuso.

—¿Por qué no te sientas a su lado? —preguntó entonces aburrido. El Uzumaki hizo una mueca porque Sasuke seguía negándose a escuchar su genial historia—, siempre es lo mismo, molesta —agregó—, actúan como si estuvieran a cientos de metros pero sólo están a una fila.

Akamaru ladró de acuerdo sobre su cabeza también somnoliento de la caminata.

—Nah —sacudió la cabeza. Entre sus manos Kiba notó como había arrancado una hoja de su cuaderno y ahora estaba haciéndo bolitas con la misma. Una a una las lanzó al cuello del Uchiha, cuando este no reaccionó; tomó una nueva hoja y comenzó a deformarla entera—. El teme se cambiaría de sitio si me pongo a su lado. _En cambio_ : si me pongo detrás de él en silencio y hablo sólo cuando el profesor ya está en el aula —sonrió y elevó el brazo con la pelota ya formada—, no le queda más de otra que escucharme —sentenció sonriendo como loco.

—¿Crees que es buena idea hacer eso? —preguntó muy tarde.

—¡ ** _Usuratonkachi_**! —el grito de Sasuke fue inmediato.

Iruka desde el principio del salón asintió por fin satisfecho con los nombres y sonrió viendo al frente.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó con alegría—. Me llamo Umino Iruka y a partir de hoy hasta el final de su año en la academia — _hablando de eso ¡felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí_!— seré su maestro guía.

Cuando notó el punto amarillo con naranja reconoció de inmediato al contenedor del zorro de nueve colas y tuvo que inspirar para calmar sus nervios, era un niño se recordó, no era el zorro. Aun así no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y pensar en ¿por qué el niño tenía que ser tan revoltoso? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse en silencio y sentado como los demás niños?

Decidió que dejara en paz a último Uchiha, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, pero se detuvo, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Uzumak...!

—¡Baka deja a Uchiha-san en este mismo instante! —gritó desde los primeros asientos una pequeña niña de cabello rosado. Pasando sus dedos rápidamente por la lista supo que era Haruno Sakura por el lugar de sentarse—. ¡Quieto! ¡Sentado!

—Te trata como un perro —comentó divertido Kiba, más viendo como Naruto se había sentado de golpe al ver a su amiga molesta.

—Perdone Umino-sensei —se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia, luego volvió a ver hacia atrás pero al moreno—. Uchiha-san debes dejar de sentarse en el medio del salón si quieres que Baka te deje. El fondo sería una buena opción —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—... Gracias, Sakura —dijo Iruka luego de ver a la chica sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

Con la mano que sostenía la lista de asistencia se rascó la nuca sin comprender la situación, vio entre el último Uchiha, el zorro amarillo y la chica de cabello rosa antes de decidir que era un grupo muy peculiar.

* * *

Después de salida de clase todos salieron corriendo emocionados, como siempre tanto Naruto como Sasuke esperando hasta el final para salir por sus cuentas.

—¡Sakura-chan espera! —gritó Nsruto al instante que salía.

Sakura miró a Ino a su lado ambas inseguras, suspiró y asintiendo hizo que ella se encogiera de hombros y saliera de la habitación con los cuadernos en mano.

—Disfruta de tus amigos raros frente —le oyó decir mientras volteaba a ver al rubio. Este le tomó del antebrazo haciéndole regresar al salón y ahí la llevó hasta en frente de Sasuke que seguía sentado en su puesto, con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla apoyada sobre los puños.

—Teme, Sakura-chan —sonrió emocionado Naruto viéndolos.

—Uchiha-san —saludó al verlo. Sasuke abrió los ojos y alivió un poco la expresión: por alguna razón, el rosado de los cabellos y vestido de su compañeros ya se le hacían familiar a los ojos.

—Sakura —saludó también; volvió a ver al Uzumaki de nuevo molesto—, ¿qué quieres Usuratonkachi?

Aunque, ambos sí notaron al ver a Naruto como este estaba más excitado de lo normal, saltando en las puntas de sus pies y mirando intercalada mente entre ambos emocionado.

—Baka: suéltalo.

—¡Yuki-san, Emerald-san y las demás me van a hacer un gran gran ramen especial hoy y quiero invítalos! Por favor —insistió con la mirada rogando viéndolos a ambos—, va a ser genial. Lo juro. Sólo por hoy, vengan.

Ambos niños se miraron por un segundo. Sasuke se encogió de hombros pero Sakura se mordió el labio antes de asentir.

—Tendré que pedirle a Ino que diga que voy a su casa —dijo—. No creo que mis padres quieran que esté en la calle con desconocidos a estas horas.

Cumpliendo a su palabra salió corriendo al instante para llegar a ella antes de que se fuera. Solos, Naruto saltó sobre las puntas de sus pies emocionado y Sasuke suspiró haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera. Afuera se encontraron a Sakura esperándolos de pie a un lado de la puerta.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Naruto guiándolos.

Caminaron con Naruto en el medio guiándolos. Sasuke a la derecha de él viendo todo lo que se acercaba de frente, por costumbre evaluando los enemigos, cuidando de las calles y de las diferencias del suelo. Sospechando por como se movía su compañero que este corría el riesgo de caer de repente. Sakura a la izquierda miraba de vez en cuando al cielo notando como oscurecía, pero más importante, lo hacía por los halcones mensajeros y ninjas que regresaban. Lo hacía por costumbre: porque le gustaba notar en los breves segundos que los veía las posturas de algunos, la diferencia entre un ave que viene de otro país a la de un sector de la aldea, la de un shinobi cansado al de uno herido, el que lleva información importante al que sólo está monitoreando las calles.

—¿Para qué te están haciendo un ramen especial? —la voz de Sasuke le hizo ver al frente de nuevo. Cierto, no le habían preguntado pensó. Naruto se detuvo, volteó la cabeza y sonrió como sólo él podía hacer: con todos los dientes pelados, los ojos cerrados y la expresión llena de júbilo.

—¡Porque es mi cumpleaños! —gritó y, sin ver como Sakura y Sasuke compartían una mirada sorprendida, siguió guiándolos.

* * *

 **¡El equipo 7 toma interés los unos en los otros!**

 **Me da cosa Naruto, hay que ver es un pequeño rayo de sol para este oscuro mundo.**

 **Les gustó el capítulo? Fue un intento loco de mostrar toda más en un día a día** 😄

 **Gracias por los comentarios! Los amo!**

 **Bye...**


	9. IX

**Buenas buenas, aquí viene el siguiente capítulo para que comprenda un poco más del día a día de Naruto ^^**

 **Barbsalfonsini: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de decirme lo que pensabas de este fic. Me lleno de lágrimas cada vez que alguien alaba no sólo mis historias pero mi forma de escribir, gracias por leer y espero haberte complacido con este capítulo.**

 **GllMss : Eres una de las más fieles seguidores de este fanfic! Para que sepas siempre leo tus comentarios y jamás me decepcionas, amo cuando me dicen que en voy mal o bien dependiendo del caso y siempre estás ahí para hacerlo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste. **

**Marichelo Monroy : gracias por comentar aquí dejo más de Naru-chan! **

**Jess M. Potter : gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Soy yo**

 **( _oh..._ )**

* * *

 **9.**

Los días de Naruto siempre fueron muy básicos:

Despierta, oye las quejas desde las 6 am hasta las 7 am de la casera sobre el dinero de debía pagar repetidas veces, donde a cada grito chocaba la puerta con sus nudillos insistiendo en la pobre madera aún cuando ya había dejado abolladuras en la misma.

(Naruto había comprendido que la razón por la cual no le dejaba pagar el alquiler mensualmente como todo el mundo y sólo cada día a esas horas era para tener una excusa de gritarle).

—¡ _Uzumaki_! —el rasposo grito volvió a sonar a la distancia.

Un día más entonces pensó ida mente y sin energía. Un día más de mi vida.

Elevó la cabeza sacando la almohada que antes había estado tapándola. Vio su cuarto, las cortinas abiertas y por donde la luz pasaba, tres de sus trajes naranjas uno encima de otro en el suelo. Dos pares de sandalias, y su cuaderno de resorte pequeño apilado en el suelo.

—¡Uzumaki!

Naruto suspiró.

—Son las... 5:58 _oh_ , —inspiró—, hoy madrugó la señora Kano —dijo viendo su pequeño reloj azul.

Los ruidos de la puerta no cesaron. Supo que tendría que ponerse de pie, avanzar hasta la entrada, entregarle el costo del día por su apartamento, cerrar la puerta y hacer todo antes que despertara a los demás vecinos obteniendo de nuevo pintura y rajaduras en la puerta en venganza.

Y así lo hizo.

—Por fin te dignas a hacer apariencia.

—Buenos días señora Kano.

La mujer bufaría, gruñiría, haría una mueca o haría un movimiento que pareciera que quería golpearlo pero se detenía al final dependiendo de su ánimo del día. Exigiría los pocos billetes que conformaban por treinta el costo de su alquiler. Y cerraría su puerta aun siendo un lunes, sábado o domingo.

—Vete de mi edifico demonio —algunas veces diría antes de irse.

Naruto siempre suspiraría después de cerrar la puerta. A veces un dolor por el odio sin sentido escalaría por su cuerpo por minutos enteros nublando su vista y acortando su aliento. Otras una de decepción por si mismo por soportar eso todos los días en silencio.

Algunas era indiferencia.

Otra deseos de morir.

—Un día más —repitió tachando el día con marcador rojo justo en la casilla del calendario guindado en su nevera.

Si eran lunes, miércoles o viernes se daría una ducha rápida, engulliría un tazón de ramen instantáneo y saldría vestido con su chaqueta naranja de siempre, pero con la diferencia que bajo el mismo en vez de una camiseta negra; se pondría una verde claro.

Esos días correría por la calle hasta la zona roja de Konoha, la cual sólo estaba a dos cuadradas de su apartamento.

—¡ _Naru-chan_ , **_Yuhu,_** _por aquí_! —la voz lo saludaría desde lejos.

Sonriendo por primera vez en el día aceleraría el paso.

—¡Yui-chan!

—¡Niño cuidado con la mercancía que de eso vivo! —Yui-chan rió abrazándolo con fuerza después que hubiera saltado a sus brazos.

Sólo una vez ambos hombres satisfechos del contacto se separaron.

—¿Listo para trabajar campeón?

—¡Hai!

Esos días trabajaría como monta carga para Yui y sus amigas en el bar que usaban como prostíbulo en las madrugadas. Ellas mantenían un acuerdo con el dueño en el que si estaban enfermas, heridas o indispuestas a ofrecer sus servicios trabajarían como meseras y bartendes en el mismo. Gracias a eso a Naruto le daban el derecho de poder trabajar, bueno no a Naruto, si no a Tsuna Honomaru.

Primero se quitaría su chaqueta naranja, luego cubría su cabello con un pañuelo azul que ocultaría todo lo amarillo de su cabello, al final cambiando su pantalón por uno civil de Blue jean.

Sorprendido realizó la primera vez que hizo todo eso por orden de Yui-chan, que sin poder reconocerlo, todo el mundo era amable con él. Los hombres se reían de sus chistes. Las mujeres le ofrecían bebidas. Los niños de su edad le gritaban que dejase de trabajar y fuera jugar con ellos.

Uno que otro hasta lo llamaba _amigo_.

—El problema entonces sí soy yo, no ellos —murmuraba viendo al suelo a sus pies. La realización dolía, pero también le calmaba.

Los martes, jueves y sábados ayudaría limpiando la cocina del bar, días en los que no había nueva mercancía traída. El hombre en esos momentos vestiría como su sexo masculino (sin maquillaje ni tacones y con pantalones), mientras ayudaba a fregar todo y Naruto siempre pensó que era el más afortunado del mundo por tenerle, porque así podía tener una mamá y papá a la vez.

Nunca le faltaba nada con ella.

—Ya me voy —avisó viendo la hora y quitándose el delantal de su cintura. Yui cerca de él subió la mirada de las mesas circulares que había estado limpiando y sonrió.

—¡Adiós Naru-chan!

Y esos eran las mañanas de Naruto. De ahí a las ocho estaría en la academia, escuchando a los profesores quejarse de su presencia, tratando de entender las clases que no tenían sentido en su mente.

Luego iría a casa directo si estaba agotado ese día. Si no, correría hasta el distrito rojo quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndose un pañuelo en la cabeza, logrando por una noche más ser amado mientras las prostitutas trabajaban.

—¡Aquí Tsuna! —gritó un hombre grande y tatuado, Kento-san, desde el fondo de la barra.

Naruto sonrió corriendo hasta él y chocó manos con Kento, Shiba, Yoshimo y Yuno que estaban bebiendo con Kento. Ya nadie preguntaba que hacía siendo un niño en la zona fea de Konoha. Todos sabían su relación con las prostitutas y varios hasta habían deducido que debía ser el hijo de alguna de ellas.

Naruto muchas veces deseaba que hubiera sido así. Que Yui, Mikado o hasta Natsu fuera su madre o padre.

—¿No deberías estar descansando, Tsuna? —preguntó Shiba sólo después de haberle revuelto los cabellos con una sonrisa. El calor se extendió por el pecho de Naruto por el gesto—. Esta mañana te hicimos trabajar muy duro con esas cajas de saké —agregó inseguro.

—Estoy bien —sonrió calmándolos—, además, ustedes son los que deberían estar durmiendo ancianos, no yo.

—¡Mocoso estoy en la flor de mi juventud!

Una noche más... Pensó Naruto sonriendo por las risas de los demás hombres por la mirada indignada de Shiba.

Una noche más amado...

* * *

—¡Baka! ¡Despierta las clases están a punto de comenzar y dormiste durante todo el receso! —gritaron en todo su oído.

Parpadeando Naruto elevó el rostro de entre sus brazos: miró a Sakura-chan viéndolo molesto en frente de su puestos bostezó.

—No traje qué comer —respondió con indiferencia, se le había olvidado pedir un pan de melón a Yui-chan en la mañana y ahora no tenía su almuerzo. Casi no había llegado a trabajar por haberse quedado hasta tarde con Kento y sus amigos en el bar—. Prefiero dormir así puedo...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Sakura como si fuera obvio, el 'du-Uh' en su tono.

— _Tú_ \- ¿qué?

—Que lo sé Naruto —dijo de nuevo exasperada. En sus manos la caja que había tenido hasta ese momento la dejó en frente de él—, me di cuenta desde que llegaste esta mañana porque siempre traes un envoltorio de pan en tus manos al llegar. Como sabía que no tendrías almuerzo fui hasta mi casa al comienzo al receso y te traje lo que me sobró de hacer el mío.

Abrió el empaque ante la mirada aún impactada de Naruto.

—Es sólo un poco de curry y arroz —se disculpó, sin saber que en su mente Naruto rondaba que era más de lo que había tenido en toda su vida—. Pero sigue caliente por lo menos.

Inspirando Naruto notó su nariz mocosa.

—Arigatō Sakura...

—Postre.

Una mano pálida puso otro envase más pequeño y azul al lado del amarillo pálido.

Viendo la dirección notó que era la mano de Sasuke.

—También —sonrió Sakura con calma—. Le pedí a Uchiha-san complementar con lo que pudiera viendo que sabía lo poco que tendría mi curry. Es una tartaleta de mermelada según me comentó.

—Me la dio Ukano-san esta mañana junto con otras dos, te dejé una Dobe, apréciala.

—¡Pero tienes que comenzar a comer ya! Tardé mucho tiempo regresando a la academia y sólo quedan cinco minutos del receso.

—Hum, tiene razón.

—... ¿No te gusta? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? ¿Acaso se ve muy mal?, ¡sé que no soy la mejor cocinera pero al menos hice mi mayor esfuerzo!

—Mal agradecido.

Ambos chicos siguieron conversando criticando su falta de movimiento y decir nada Naruto sólo pudo observar los dos contenedores en frente de él. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en su mirada. Inspiró cuando volvieron a insultarlo por ser tan mal agradecido y dio el primer mordisco del curry con los palillos a un lado del mismo.

Lejanamente notó que no traía su pañuelo sobre su cabeza, y que estaba vestido con su ropa naranja.

Que era Naruto. No Tsuna.

— _Y aún así me trataron como humano..._

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios! Ahora fue un capítulo de Naruto y su día a día!**

 **Si alguien tiene alguna petición no dude en hacerla!**

 **Bye...**


	10. X

**No sé si lo sabían pero muchos de sus comentaros fueron el día de mi cumpleaños 27 de Diciembre! GRACiAS 3**

 **PitufiLunaAzul : No podré decir en sólo palabras la alegría y orgullo que me diste con tu í que seré sincera y diré: muchas gracias. por gente como tú, me provoca seguir estas cuentas de fics.**

 **GllMss: Hola! Aquí está el cap y tienes toda la razón, aún siendo un niño Naruto nunca pudo comprender del todo por qué lo odiaban, pero _lo sabía_. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **SakuZaphiria: Bienvenida y gracias por comentar!**

 **AriCat-Hg: en el primer capitulo tiene once un poco antes de un año antes de graduarse de la academia. Hago referencia a la bandana por que es obvio como ultimo uchiha que se graduara de la academia y Sarutobi le deja ben en claro que a los ojos de todos es un adulto.**

 **Y para que sepas amé leer todos tus comentaros XD tranqu ila por el switch lo comprendo y lo he vvdo.**

 **Marichelo Monroy: Grac ias y espero que lo disfrutes**

 **Jess M. Potter Me alegra que te guste grac ias por leer!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Un atardecer nuevo**

 **.**

* * *

 **10.**

Iruka explicó las lecciones de manejo del equilibrio para ese día. La forma exacta en la que cada uno de ellos deberían sostener la vara de madera con ambas manos para no caer al suelo mientras cruzaban la soga que unía ambos lados del pequeño hoyo. Después detalló el recorrido desde la base hasta la punta de la colina el cual deberían cruzar lo más rápido posible corriendo, y donde sus tiempos serían tomados y comparados con sus compañeros al final de cada ciclo.

Al final, y como recompensa por lo ordenados que fueron durante las dos pruebas, les dio a escoger el tipo de lugar que quisieran visitar ese mismo viernes como viaje escolar. La decisión fue muy cerrada entre visitar las fábricas de Mochi fuera de la aldea o ir a un hibernado especializado en plantas venenosas.

Sorprendentemente, fueron las mujeres las que pidieron por la segunda. Pero debido a que habían más hombres en la clase el viernes irían a visitar la fabrica de dulces.

Ese día naruto no fue a la academia.

Ni al siguiente.

Sasuke ambos días parpadeó y se mantuvo en silencio extraño. Esperando por costumbre tomada que alguien tocara su hombro desde atrás, le preguntara algo sumamente ridículo sobre la clase que estaban viendo o preguntara cuántos platos de ramen él creía que una persona (en especial un niño) podría comer sin ponerse enfermo. A veces refutando que por experiencia sabía que eran muchos.

Al segundo día alguien rió ligeramente a sus espaldas y en impulso por la expectativa volteó y preguntó qué le pasaba cortantemente.

— _Ah_ —chilló el niño mirándole asustado. Sasuke no le reconoció en lo absoluto pero notó como al instante este fijó su temblorosa mirada en su barbilla y no en sus ojos—, disculpa, yo, ¿qué? —preguntó al final confundido.

Sasuke bufó y volvió a mirar al frente. No le dirigió palabra por el resto del año escolar. Porque supo al instante que no se merecía su atención.

Otros, en cambio, sí.

Al tercer día, justo a la hora de la salida cuando todos tomaban sus cosas y corrían a la puerta excitados por el viaje que mañana todos realizarían. Sakura se puso de pie en su lugar tomando el pequeño bolso azul y guardando la libreta verde dentro del mismo. Parpadeó. Y sintiendo que _debía hacerlo_ , aún de pie volteó a mirar detrás de su espalda.

Y entre el mar de brazos cortos y espaldas de sus compañeros corriendo para bajar por las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke la miraron a través de todo.

 _Y ella lo **supo**_.

 _También_ lo había notado. Y le dolía pensar que nadie más lo había hecho.

 _Hasta ahora_.

—¿Frente? —preguntó ligeramente tomada fuera de base la Yamanaka. Su amiga parpadeó de nuevo ida y llena de seriedad absoluta preocupándole aún más—, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal, con fiebre, dolor o acabas de recordar algo que olvidaste? No te ves normal amiga —insistió mordiendo su labio.

—No me pasa nada Ino —negó con tranquilidad Sakura. Al fondo, el ruido disminuía a medida que menos de sus compañeros quedaban. Por alguna razón Shikamaru no estaba echado dormitando, si no de pie frente a ellas.

Bostezó, y le hizo una seña a Choūji para indicarle que se iban. Una también dirigida a Ino.

Él también lo había notado. Pero aunque sintiera una ligera curiosidad de la razón, esta no llegaba al punto de preocupación, por lo cual no hizo, ni planeaba hacer nada al respecto, pero si _ellos dos_ querían hacerlo, el Nara amablemente los incitaría.

Shikamaru miró el rostro de la Haruno. El del Uchiha a metros de ellos. Y suspiró volteando a ver a Ino.

—Vamos —murmuró ligeramente enderezándose para de nuevo encorvarse por la flojera de tener que luchar en contra de la gravedad. Pasó a un lado de la chica de cabellos rosados y le asintió. A lo que ella amplió sus ojos en grande. _Sí es inteligente entonces_ , pensó notando el cambio—. Sakura tiene pinta que tiene que hacer algo después de clases. Sin nosotros.

—¡Quién te crees!, —preguntó molesta—, ella nunca dijo nada de eso —chilló indignada—, mírala ella...

Silencio.

—... Ella quiere que la dejemos sola —finalizó con un leve fruncir de sus labios y cejas. Miró el rostro de su amiga una vez más y asintió aceptando lo que notó en su postura guardada, hombros ligeramente lejos de ellos y parpadeo irregular.

—Ino yo...

—Lo comprendo —le interrumpió.

— _Yo_ \- —suspiró y asintió hundiendo sus hombros. Esa fue toda la respuesta que la Yamanaka necesitó—, gracias.

La rubia asintió:— No hay de qué. Cuídate.

Una vez idos Sasuke se puso de pie de su asiento, donde nada más ellos dos quedaban de los cuarenta y dos estudiantes. Llegó hasta en frente del de Sakura, y la miró.

Sakura no le saludó ni tampoco mostró miedo por la cercanía. Parpadeó ligeramente sobre el asiento que normalmente el Uzumaki compartía. Esperó a que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo, y después de lo que fueron minutos de silencio, supo encontrar en la escena lo que quería, y habló.

—Vamos —dijo guindando su bolso de sus brazos.

Sin decir nada Sasuke la siguió fuera del salón y, llenos de cuidado, al apartamento del Uzumaki donde habían celebrado su cumpleaños tres semanas antes.

* * *

No fue necesario llegar allá.

En el parque que había entrando al distrito rojo. Donde los columpios, vaivenes y un tobogán eran comúnmente usados por las madres que esperaban a que los padres de sus hijos salieran del trabajo, o al revés, lo hallaron.

Compartiendo una larga mirada insegura Sasuke y Sakura vieron el cuerpo pequeño, contraído y solitario de Naruto en una de las bancas. Donde miraba el suelo frente a él y no hacía ningún movimiento, ningún sonido, donde nada parecía rodearlo excepto los pensamientos que nacían de su mente.

Sakura notó al instante fueron sus ropas. Las ligeras cortadas al final de cada manga y las manchas secas de lodo y agua en los bordes de los pantalones. Supo por el color opaco que ese conjunto debía haber sido usado por al menos dos días continuos por la resequedad obvia de algunas manchas, pero también que no había sido retirado, porque el cierre que mantenía cerrada la chaqueta parecía trabado por el tiempo inmovilizado.

Notó que estaba pálido. No había comido sustanciosa mente, y mantenía deshidratación por lo quebradizo de su cabello. Un acercamiento de sus manos le hizo saber que se había estado infringiendo dolor por la curvatura de las uñas (que parecían haber sido clavadas en algo suave y sucio durante mucho tiempo), y que había sido abofeteado por una mano femenina, por las ligeras líneas delgadas que estaban su rostro extras a las zorrunas de siempre.

Dio un paso adelante y sin decir nada se sentó del lado izquierdo del Uzumaki.

Sasuke se sentó segundos después de su otro lado mirando al parque vacío frente de ellos.

Él sólo había reconocido la misma postura de derrota que una vez cargó por su distrito fantasma. Y para Sasuke eso fue suficiente.

El sol se ocultó a su alrededor y ninguno dijo nada en lo absoluto. En algún momento Sakura le ofreció su palma boca arriba a Naruto, y minutos después este tomó y enlazó sus dedos manteniendo las manos juntas sobre la rodilla de ella. Sasuke se permitió luego que el primer susurro de llanto llenara el ambiente de restregar su muslo contra el de él.

—Yui-san fue atacada —dijo, y sus ojos por fin notaron los dos que no estaba muertos. Estaban vacíos—. Un cliente se negó a pagar. Cuando fue a buscar a su proxoneta resultó que tenía un arma. Lleva tres días en el hospital pero no creen que pase de mañana —susurró sin dejar de ver al suelo. Donde su rostro estaba desprovisto de emociones, pero su voz lloraba a cada palabra—. Perforó su intestino, y parte del hígado. Sin un transplante morirá, pero no tenemos lo suficiente como para pagar por uno.

Y se quedó callado, habiendo dicho todo lo que debía decirse. Sakura se forzó a recordar todas las asociaciones de ayuda para los desamparados en Konoha, buscando los pros y contras de aceptar un trato de cada una de ellas, recordando las letras pequeñas que iban desde un pago del triple hasta contratos laborales para toda la vida. Sasuke pensó en números en cambio, y se permitió que los cálculos se formaran en su cabeza libremente.

Se quedaron así. Juntos.

Naruto estaba en el medio como si fuera una protección contra el mundo, lo que decían, lo que pensaba de él, su oreja derecha se mantuvo apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke cuando este no hizo movimiento alguno al lentamente dejarse apoyar ahí. Sakura del otro lado, mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, y de vez en cuando se permitió darles un pequeño apretón para recordarle que _seguían_ ahí.

(Que no estaba solo.)

Ninguno dijo nada.

Pero todos vieron el último rayo de sol desaparecer por la montaña, y, por alguna razón, sintieron que habían cambiado su relación ese mismo día. En el que Sasuke se permitió mantener contacto físico con alguien voluntariamente. Donde Sakura no pensó en volver a casa, en que un castigo le esperaría al llegar o un alzado de voz fuerte.

Y donde Naruto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió sentir esperanzas de que tal vez, tenía un lugar donde pertenecía **_él_**.

Ningún otro. 

* * *

**Buenas buenas buenas!**

 **Antes de que digan nada comprendan que Yui es OC, que por alguna razón el/ella no existió en el Naruto original.**

 **Amo sus comentarios! En especial los que me hacen recordar que llevo tiempo sin publicar nada! ;)**

 **[Pronto iniciaré una cuenta de originales, una notificación será dada en cada historia cuando eso suceda].**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Bye...**


	11. XI

**.**

 **Era Diferente**

 **.11.**

* * *

...

Los días de Sakura siempre fueron relativamente comunes.

Normales.

( _Repetitivos_ ).

Antes de conocer a Ino, mucho mucho antes de eso cuando sólo era una niña de seis años. Recordaba haber estado siempre leyendo en casa encerrada, sola, con la compañía de su madre de fondo (ahora que recordaba, tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que le costara tanto defenderse de los demás niños. Porque su madre siempre estaba en casa cuidando de ella y como no había necesidad de salir, Sakura no obtuvo interacciones con personas más allá de su familia, y compañeros de trabajo de su padre).

Así que siempre leía. Habiendo ganado su amor por los libros desde la primera vez que su madre se quedó dormida leyéndole un cuento para dormir dos años antes. Y despierta por la intriga de saber qué sucedía con la princesa y el dragón forzó su infantil mente de cuatro años a leer el resto de la historia. Ganándose un dolor de cabeza por todas esas extrañas líneas que de alguna forma formaban las palabras y tratando de recordar lo que su madre ya le había leído de la historia.

—¿Hija? —preguntó insegura Mebuki Haruno cuando la noche siguiente, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su pequeña, la halló ya en la cama arropada y con un libro colorido entre las manos. Dando un paso al frente cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó—, ¿disfrutas de las imágenes? —inquirió dulcemente.

Sakura parpadeó alejando la mirada de las letras y sus ojos llenos de tranquilidad le hicieron sentir a Mebuki que su pequeño polluelo había dado ese día la primera mirada fuera del nido notando que no todo era paja y gusanos.

Que había una montaña bajo sus pies.

Que en su espalda tenía dos alas.

Y la sensación de pérdida que le abundó la detestó por completo.

—Leyendo mami, —contestó y sonrió enormemente—, ya no voy a necesitar que me leas más, gracias.

El corazón de Mebuki se rompió ese día.

Y Sakura ahora sin un límite a cumplir comenzó a comerse los libros de la casa como si de un animal en cacería se tratara. Se leyó los 22 infantiles con dibujos que ya su madre había leído y que en un mes le sirvieron de práctica para entender mejor la escritura de las palabras. Llegó a decidirse tratar de copiar la escrituras de las palabras en una hoja blanca, y cuando pudo transcribir de memoria todos los libros casi cumplía cinco años. Dos semanas después tomó la decisión de leer el primero que, aunque igual para niños, decía +10 en la portada.

—No creo que sea tanto una regla que una sugerencia —se dijo tomándolo de la repisa de igual forma.

El libro trató sobre cómo un caballo quería pasear por la montaña solo, y se escapaba de la granja durante la noche.

Mizuki (el caballo), se perdía en medio de la historia y, en el proceso maravillándose de el hermoso paisaje nocturno y estrellado que por primera vez observaba, desesperado volvía a casa con la promesa de nunca volver a salir solo, y convenciendo a sus amos de acompañarlo en la noche de vez en cuando.

-Fin-

Sakura lloró.

Gritó.

Y lanzó el escrito a una esquina.

El libro no estaba escrito sólo en hiragana como los demás, este también tenía parte de katakana.

Le tardó nueve días enteros y un diccionario a mano poder traducir todo lo que decía las 60 páginas.

Y volvió a llorar cuando terminó el libro. Pero de orgullo, y por alguna razón tocada por la historia. Mizuki era muy valiente para huir de casa pensó, pero era más aún por tratar de regresar sabiendo que podrían volverlo a encerrar en el granero para siempre.

Pero extrañaba a su familia.

(En alguna parte de ella Sakura se preguntó si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de ser el caballo. Al fin de cuentas para eso estaban las historias: para analizarlas).

Fue con nueve años que día a día consumió los libros de la casa obteniendo más en sus cumpleaños y como regalos por parte de la bibliotecaria, quien siempre que iba acompañada de su madre le dejaba sacar uno extra con la condición de darle un pequeño resumen al día siguiente.

Sakura siempre lo hacía.

—Haruno-chan —le llamó un viernes en la tarde moviendo su mano para que se acercara. Sakura sonriendo lo hizo, sintiendo la presencia de su paciente madre en sus espaldas y sabiendo que no volvería hasta el lunes a la biblioteca, cuando tuvieran que salir de compras de nuevo—. He notado que últimamente lees libros con kanji —comentó con una sonrisa.

Mebuki inhaló y vio a su hija de golpe—: ¿Hija es eso cierto? —preguntó. ¿Cuándo su polluelo había sacado alas tan grande? ¿Cuánto tenía que hacer ella para que no dejara el nido tan pronto?

Avergonzada, y en parte sintiendo que había hecho algo mal por la mirada intensa de su madre. Asintió viendo al suelo.

La bibliotecaria, con sus muchos años de experiencia tras de ella sabiendo leer las expresiones de las personas desde la parte trasera del escritorio sonrió, y tomó un mediano libro de portada dura y nada de dibujos desde debajo de su silla.

—Te voy a dar una tarea, —llamó a lo que habían estado haciendo por casi un año juntas. Ante las palabras Sakura subió el rostro y la miró atraída por la idea de obtener un alabo—. Es una muy difícil, y con una condición: no podrás venir toda la semana que viene a la biblioteca.

—¡ _Pero_! —chilló de golpe. Luego se calló, notando el ruido que había hecho avergonzada mente.

—No, Haruno-chan, —negó—, lo hago porque no vas a tener tiempo de venir, y no quiero que te distraigas con otro libro de mi tarea —le calmó suavemente.

Luego de varios segundos de silencio donde la bibliotecaria notó la guerra mental de la pequeña entre seguir sus deseos y escuchar las órdenes de un mayor, también notó a Haruno-san dura a un lado, y también como la veía con odio, y tal vez algo de miedo.

—Hai —asintió la pequeña al final extendiendo las manos al frente.

Ella sonrió.

—Espero como siempre un resumen para el lunes de arriba de este libro. Pero esta vez no lo voy a querer redactado si no que me lo darás oral. Tiene kanji, cuidado, vas a tener que ser paciente y cuidar de los pequeños detalles con un diccionario.

Sakura asintió ese día llena de decisión y dejó los otros dos libros que había pensando llevarse en el escritorio sólo tomando el grande.

Mebuki no dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso, pensando en qué podría decir o hacer para que Sakura dejara el libro y no lo tocara. Y no llegando a nada en su mente.

La había perdido.

—La gran historia de... Naruto —agregó incrédulamente esa noche desde su cuarto—, pensé que era un nombre no común, a veces he oído como llaman a un niño rubio así —murmuró hechada en el suelo de madera. Con una pequeña libreta a su lado para anotar lo que no entendía y las páginas que lo decían. Un diccionario en kanji, y otro de hiragana y katana que ella misma había redactado en varias hojas blancas engrapadas.

Abrió la primera página. Inhaló y leyó el Hubo una vez una muy larga guerra que nunca llegaba a terminar. Donde las mujeres ya habían perdido las esperanzas en traer niños a ese mundo y los hombres no entendían cómo algo nacido a ser puro, se había vuelto _tan_ oscuro.

Fue durante ese tiempo que Naruto, nuestro protagonista, despertó de su sueño.

* * *

Mebuki llamaba a su hija todos los días a comer preocupada.

Ella siempre bajaba con el libro en las manos. A veces lo dejaba en su regazo, otras sobre la mesa y lo mirada fríamente todo el tiempo.

El miércoles le oyó correr hacia el segundo piso y, notando el libro en la mesa del comedor se llenó de esperanza de que tal vez ya lo había aburrido. Cuando subió las escaleras en camino y la notó desde la puerta del cuarto de Mebuki y su esposo viendo a cada lado dudó.

—¿Hija qué haces? —preguntó llena de duda. Su pequeña desde la ventana asomada veía de un lado a otro en la calle, y hacia arriba también.

—Busco a los chunnin —respondió.

Mebuki sintió una piedra en el pecho.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura volteó a verla, y sus ojos estaban llenos de seriedad—, ¿por qué no? Son los defensores de las calles.

Mebuki sólo se dio dar un paso atrás, y llegando hasta la cocina con aliento acelerado, leyó las primeras palabras del libro había jurado ser de cuentos.

Era de shinobis.

...

El jueves y el viernes su hija intensificó la lectura con rapidez. Cosa que Mebuki atribuyó a las primeras 200 páginas de práctica en kanji y que podían ser repetidas en las últimas 160.

Trató de no notar cómo sabía las cantidad página que su hija llevaba.

...

El sábado en la noche cuando fue a llamar a su pequeña para la cena la encontró en el suelo de su cuarto llena de lágrimas. Y cuando le exigió abrazándola qué había sucedido ella sólo negó y dijo que nada, que sólo el libro se había puesto muy triste en esa parte.

—No es nada, ya terminé el libro así que vamos a comer —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pero Mebuki no pudo dejar de pensar en su mente que su hija, por más ridículo que fuera un libro no le había buscado ni llamado cuando lloró.

Culpó a los shinobis en su corazón por ello. Los aborreció, y pretendió no odiarlos, cuando en realidad su corazón exigía por sangre.

.

* * *

El domingo estuvo su pequeña viendo a la nada por largos ratos. Tomaba de repente el libro y hojeaba una página o dos y la volvía a cerrar rápidamente.

Nunca vino por su ayuda ni pidió por nada. Cuando le dijo que ayudara con los platos secó cada una de las piezas de la vasilla sin decir nada. Después se fue a su cuarto, y no supo nada de ella hasta el día siguiente.

Mebuki sabía que la había perdido.

* * *

—¿Y bien Haruno-chan? ¿Completaste mi tarea al pie de la letra? —preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta. Notando como los dedos blancos de la niña tomaban el libro con fuerza más hallá de la necesaria. En sus ojos verdes que parpadeaban sobre la portada.

Y más importante, en que la madre se había quedado a petición de la niña, en la entrada de la biblioteca, y no dentro con ellas.

Sakura asintió.

—El mundo se volvió caótico cuando las naciones shinobis (o al menos una forma parecida a ellas en este mismo ficticio) rompieron sus tratados y comenzaron una guerra por el derecho de... Poder —susurró . Se detuvo, y mordió su labio, la señora notó satisfecha que la niña había logrado entender la necesidad de las aldeas no como alimento o terreno: pero sobre poder sobre las otras—, el protagonista Naruto es un joven quien siempre se mantuvo al margen de todo no porque así lo deseaba si no por donde vivía: en lo más profundo del más grande bosque.

Parpadeó. Su voz cambió a una más profunda y admirable, como quien recuerda todo de corazón. Y la bibliotecaria se preguntó si habría tenido tiempo de leerlo más de una vez en esos nueve días.

—Naruto se entera de todo lo que sucede en el mundo cuando un día una joven kunoichi llega moribunda —dijo con aprensión—, al borde del manantial. Él la curó y llevó a su casa y cuando despertó...

Por varios segundos no dijo nada, cuando la señora curiosa se elevó un poco de la silla para ver mejor notó como las pequeñas manos habían comenzando a temblar. Y cuando habló y su voz sonó rota inhaló asintiendo.

" _Comprendió el mensaje de la muerte también_."

—Ella le rogó por salvar a su pueblo —susurró en voz llorosa Sakura—, pidió porque su hermano pequeño lo protegieran. Rogó por ello hasta quedarse sin voz e imploró porque hiciera un cambio en el mismo. Y después murió... **Naruto** , —inspiró negando—, él la enterró bajo las flores más hermosas del bosque y la historia trata de eso —sorbió su nariz—, del héroe y su deseo de salvar a todo el mundo porque sabe que la única forma de cumplir su promesa es esa.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

Sakura moqueó y asintió dos veces.

—Quiero poder salvar a alguien así también algún día —admitió por fin mirándola a los ojos.

—Que bueno que digas eso —sonrió la bibliotecaria sacando una hoja de entre las carpetas azules en el escritorio.

La niña le miró sorprendida.

—Porque esta es una lista que te hice de los libros que debes leer sobre el chacra y elementos naturales —dijo con secretismo—, una vez los termines vas a llenar una forma conmigo para ingresar a la academia un año tarde, porque la época de ingresos son con siete años, y no ocho. Pero si demuestras tener el conocimiento básico le haré llegar el papel al Hokage en persona. Jurado.

Sakura sonrió como si le hubieran regalado el sol y le agradeció efusivamente, inclinándose varias veces en el proceso. La bibliotecaria nunca le dijo que no era necesario la firma de sus padres, ni tampoco que era más un favor que Sakura le estaba haciendo a la aldea que la aldea a ella.

Sólo sonrió. Y pretendió que no había estado mancillando desde hacía seis meses a una niña con potencial para hacerle creer (o al menos modelarla a sus deseos) que su sueño era ser shinobi. Cuando fácilmente podría haber sido interpretado con el deseo de ser vocera del pueblo, o protectora de los civiles. O doctora, o curandera.

" _Todo por el árbol_ " pensó sin remordimiento notando como los ojos azules de Haruno-san le veían llenos de odio desde la distancia.

" _Todo porque las hojas sigan verdes y nacientes_ ".

* * *

—¿Por qué odias tanto a Naruro? —preguntó de repente deteniendo toda la conversación del círculo.

Shikamaru, Choūji, Ino y Sakura estaban durante el receso almorzando en la parte trasera del edifico. La que había hablado había sido Ino y los varones le miraron en silencio, mientras que Sakura pareció ser golpeada por sus palabras.

 _—¡Yo no_!- odio es una palabra muy fuerte —agregó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pero es parecido no es así? —preguntó con obviedad. Un hecho normal y sin extrañeza—. A mí me parece molesta su actitud y Uhg, su sentido de la moda me quema los ojos cada vez que lo veo. ¿Tú?

Sakura no dijo nada varios segundos. Tomó con sus palillos un nuevo trozo de jamón.

Pensó en el día de una semana atrás donde habían celebrado en un pequeño apartamento, rodeada de hombres maquillados y mujeres vestidas de forma reveladora a un lado de Uchiha-san tomando, y en nada menos que un plato plástico roto en una esquina, de un ramen espeso lleno de grasa y trozos de carne.

—¡ ** _Feliz cumpleaños Naruto_**! —exclamaron sirviendo el primer plato del mismo.

—No esperaba que alguien con el nombre Naruto fuera así —fue lo único que respondió.

—¿Así?

Sakura se negó a responder y luego de unos segundos Ino perdió el interés en indagar más.

" _La primera vez que lo conocí me molesté porque no era un héroe, ni valiente, ni lleno de promesas... Esperaba a otro Naruto. A mí salvador"_.

" _Me pregunto si tal vez... Tal vez comienza a ser más como mi héroe..._ "

* * *

 **Buenas buenas!**

 **CAP del pasado de Saku! Aquí es medio-cannon a mi parecer tómenlo o déjenlo**

 **Me hace imaginar que si así Sakura consiguió su amor por los ninjas tal vez podría ramificar se de ahí el odio a Naruto.**

 **Bye...**


	12. XII

**Hatake Nabiki:** me alegro que te gustara mi punto de vista para el comienzo de Sakura ^^

 **Xstep:** gracias por leer!

 **Marichelo Monroy:** es que actualice dos veces sin querer el mismo capitulo, gracias por leer! :D

 **Satorichiya:** me encantaron tus palabras y me halagaste por completo :), esa era mi idea desde un principio muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **AriCat-Hg:** no puedo prometer nada sobre el sufrimiento gracias por leer :D!

 **Jess M. Potter:** gracias por leer! siempre he disfrutado de las historias con su relación estilo familia y quería tratar una por mi cuenta ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **Amigos**

 **.**

* * *

 **12.**

Sasuke estaba molesto, —bueno, la palabra no era molesto como tal, pero sí llegaba a ser fastidio con cansancio y un ligero toque de ladilla—, sólo aumentando cuando las risillas a su alrededor subieron en volumen con un nuevo comentario de Sakura sobre "¿ _te das cuenta que no sabe?"._ Trató de ignorarlas concentrándose en el sabor a limón en su lengua. En el frío de sus labios. En el viento caliente que contrastaba su rostro por el tibio de la tarde.

No funcionó.

—¿Pueden dejar de una vez el tema? —preguntó cansinamente viéndolos a los dos. Una parte de él realizó que a sus propios oídos sonaba cortante y grosero. La misma susurró _trátalos mejor, hablar más suave, te van a mal interpretar, te van a confundir como todo el mundo, cállate, cállate, cállate–_

Naruto por primera vez en días comenzó a reír de buena gana y una mancha de chocolate pintaba su mejilla izquierda, Sakura en cambio tenía sus labios muy juntos, demasiados, a la vez que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas en lo que supo deducir era diversión. Ninguno parecía afectado por su anterior rudeza, ninguno parecía importarle.

—Cállense —agregó inseguro.

La voz en su interior hizo silencio.

—Pero- _ro_ , es que- _Teme_ —trató de combatir Naruto en medio de risas.

—No —le interrumpió.

—¡Tú...!

—Silencio Usuratonkachi.

— _Tú no sabes_ —se detuvo con los labios temblorosos en una inminente risa. Si notó que la paleta de chocolate se restregó por todo su brazo izquierdo no pareció importarle.

—Naruto-Baka te manchaste aún más —soltó Sakura también tratando de contener su risa.

Sasuke suspiró.

—¡ **No sabes cómo sonreír**! —gritó lanzando su cabeza al cielo y volviendo a reír escandalosamente.

—Señora Kanade —llamó a la dulce mujer quien parpadeó mirándolos—, no vuelva a servirle helado a este muchacho, nunca.

—Oh, Sasuke-chan no seas tan cruel con ellos —sonrió negando con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo donde los tres chicos rodeaban el refrigerador donde guardaba los helados. Todo había comenzado con el chico zorro. (Quien la dueña admitió saltar al ver pero cuando notó al alejado Sasuke-chan estar tan cerca de los hombros del rubio y la chica de cabello rosado como para casi rozarlos, ignoró el asco en su interior, las ganas de botarlo de su pequeño establecimiento y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y en cambio les vendió una paleta a cada uno. Si disimuladamente le dio una que había salido más pequeña de lo normal al chico zorro ninguno se percató.)

Naruto había mordido su paleta en vez de lamerla, al parecer no acostumbrado a comerlas. La reacción inmediata obviamente había sido la de gritar y saltar por la sensación, logrando una risa por parte de la chica, y una ligera sonrisa del Uchiha.

O un intento de sonrisa, como todos notaron.

—Perdona Uchiha-san —negó Sakura aún sintiendo sus hombros temblar en risa.

—Tu también puedes dejarlo sabes —respondió negando. Sakura cerró la boca de golpe confundida.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —parpadeó sin entender. Sasuke mordió lo que quedaba de la paleta ignorando el chillido indignado de Naruto y tragó.

—Con el 'san', —explicó—, es demasiado formal, los dos somos de la misma edad y nos tenemos confianza, puedes llamar Uchiha a secas si quieres.

Por dos segundos nada sucedió, y después, entendiendo su error de golpe Sasuke se congeló y miró a Sakura cuando ella no dijo nada en respuesta.

Se asustó. Con honestidad, pudo admitir que se asustó de la reacción que tendría. Si saltaría en una pierna, si chillaría, si comenzaría a dar vueltas alegando que ahora eran destinados a ser o exigiría más cosas de _él que no podía dar–_

Se imaginó la Sakura que conocía, la chica de cabello rosado callada pero sonriente cambiando de repente por la fangirl que pudo haber sido antes de conocerla de verdad. Pensó en perderla, perder su compañia, su mirada verde y manos blancas. Asentimientos silenciosos y comentarios inteligentes. Sonrisas enormes y lengua afilada.

 _Por favor no_ , no notó que rogaba por dentro.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad pero sólo fueron pocos segundos Sakura parpadeó viendo el rostro de Sasuke, después sonrió, y asintió.

—Como desees, Uchiha-kun —dijo. Después juntó los labios y un rubor pintó sus mejillas—, ¿o sigue siendo muy formal? ¿Prefieres Uchiha a secas?

Suspirando y sintiendo el corazón más calmado Sasuke negó.

—Me da igual, sólo deja el 'san' me hacía sentir viejo —agregó sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo más.

—¡Sakura-chan! —chilló indignado Naruto—, ¡llámalo teme y ya!

—No Baka-...

En silencio, todos vieron como la paleta de chocolate del Uzumaki cayó en seco al suelo cuando este trató de señalar a Sasuke con ella.

Aún con la mirada molesta de Naruto y su puchero por el postre derritiéndose en el suelo Sakura y Sasuke supieron que ese había sido la primera vez en varios días que veían tan animado a Naruto.

Y eso les hizo sentir felices también.

* * *

—¿Sasuke-chan todo bien? —le preguntó Kanade esa noche cuando estaba de regreso a casa. Junto con Naruto habían acompañado a Sakura a su casa . Ambos niños sabiendo los peligros de la noche más que ella y yendo en contra de su deseo de caminar sola. Sasuke asintió en respuesta causando una sonrisa sincera en Kaede. Más pequeña de lo normal y curveando sus ojos—. Me alegro. Son buenas gente tus amigos, cuida de ellos. Y deja que ellos cuiden de ti —dijo.

Parpadeando Sasuke la miró.

¿ _Qué_?

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó.

Kaede dejó de verlo para poder pasar llave a la reja de la tienda, al hacerlo perdiéndose la mirada confundida del Uchiha.

—La chica y el chico de hoy, los dos que invitaste a tomar helado, buenas personas, muy buenas. Cuida de ellas que se notan que te tienen aprecio. Tráelos a tomar paletas de nuevo, estoy segura que les hará felices.

Sin saber la complicación de pensamientos que dejó en la mente de Sasuke Kaede se despidió y marchó deseándole una feliz noche.

Solo, Sasuke se quedó mirando la entreada al conjunto de apartamentos con duda.

¿Amigos?

¿Eso eran?

...

 _Guau_.

Sasuke _nunca_ había tenido amigos antes. Ni cuando su clan vivía, ni cuando comenzó a vivir en su departamento.

Con una mano sobre su pecho mierando al suelo para que nadie viera la sonrisa en su rostro, pensó que sí lo eran.

Y que sí los cuidaría.

Y para eso, se decidió con una nueva resolución implacable, tendría que comenzar buscando la forma de ayudar a Naruto por medio de Yui-san.

* * *

 **Buenas buenas!**

 **Nuevo capítulo, nuevos sentimientos.**

 **Logré pasar todas mis materias! (Risa ligera orgullosa)**

 **Gracias gracias gracias como siempre por todos sus comentarios y favoritos, cada vez que veo el uno o lo otro me lleno de orgullo y deseo de seguir escribiendo para ustedes 3**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye...**


	13. XIII

**Uchihalilo: me alegra que te gustase! **

**Marichelo Monroy: gracias! y no sabes cuántos lectores han pedido lo mismo en el pasado XD A veces yo mismo lo he hecho ;_;**

 **satorichiva: Hola! Tiene sentido si piensas que él por más que fuera un niño era uno de los hijos del jefe del clan y lo más probable sus interacciones con los demás eran menores por ser de "mayor linaje", lo cual le hacía tener que guardar más las apariencias**

 **Jess M. Potter: #Ahoravieneelnuevosemestre, me alegra que te gustase, este cap es para otro punto de vista ;)**

 **Wilder: si supieras que de todos Sasuke siempre ha sido mi menos preferido (al punto de desagradarme) por eso es te fic ha sido un reto personal para ver que la gran mayoría de sus decisiones fueron basadas en soledad y falta de guía. **

**Sin más preambulos, el cap!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **13.**

.

.  
(A petición de más momentos team7 sale este episodio. Disfruten)

* * *

Naruto fue el primero en tener la idea. Sakura la segunda en fomentarla y Sasuke el único en sufrirla. Luego culparía al Hokage por todo lo que había sucedido, pero primero se culparía a sí mismo por haber decidido sentarse de nuevo (¿acaso nunca aprendía?) en frente del Uzumaki.

—¡Festival de armas! —chilló potentemente Naruto alzando sus brazos al aire. En sus manos estaba el mismo volante que le había entregado a Sakura y Sasuke los cuales lo veían con duda. Sasuke no sabía por qué la chica se había acercado ante el llamado de Naruto, una parte de él sospechaba que tenía que ver con esa familiaridad y entusiasmo que irradiaba. Los hacía dependientes de ella—, ¡Ánimo! Si vamos a ser shibonis lo más lógico es que sepamos sobre armas, ¿no es así? —inquirió asintiendo rápidamente.

Sakura no dudó en escanear la hoja al instante.

—Suena legítimo —fue lo primero que dijo viendo la dirección y descripción del evento. " ** _Un mundo de armas_** " al rededor de las letras imágenes de Kunais, shurikens, tantos y katanas de formas que la Haruno nunca había visto dibujadas—. Conozco el lugar. Queda en la antigua biblioteca, según tengo entendido ahora lo usan como salón de fiestas.

—¿Por qué la cerraron? —Elevó una ceja Sasuke. Con su palma abierta golpeó a Naruto en el rostro cuando este trató de enterrarle su volante en su cara para que lo viera "mejor".

—¡ _Teme tienes que ver lo genial que es_ -!

—La gente del alrededor era muy ruidosa —contestó con molestia, recordando esa época al parecer. Miró al folleto y negó—. Hacían fiestas cada rato que duraban hasta el día siguiente. Muchas veces uno que otro borracho se perdía de alguna forma dentro de la biblioteca y más de una vez el olor a licor llegaba hasta los libros, ¡hasta ellos Shanaro! —gritó.

Esa había sido _su_ biblioteca, Sakura recordaba. Había sido el sitio donde había conocido el arte de ser shinobi, se había enamorado de los libros y había conocido a la centenaria bibliotecaria que siempre sabía que recomendarle para que se mantuviera entretenida. Había sido su santuario, su mundo, su comienzo, y gracias a esas personas lo había perdido.

Sasuke por fin la vio al rostro habiendo estado pendiente en la nada todo ese tiempo. Ya no veía nadie a los ojos, no desde que sus compañeros parecían estar asustados de su mirada. Pero se había acostumbrado a hacerlo con la pelirosada y el rubio cuando estos nunca dejaron de mirarlo a la cara. A verlo _a él_ , no a su pasado.

(No sabía en esa entonces que aunque los niños no le veían por miedo, los adultos lo hacían por incomodidad. Porque su hermano, un shinobi leal a la aldea, compañero de luchó al lado de muchos de ellos, había asesinado a todo su clan y aunque algunos temían que el pequeño hermano que había dejado atrás algún día siguiera sus pasos. La gran mayoría de los Shinobis se sentía **_responsables_** , porque un niño de catorce años no llega de la nada a decidir hacer un genocidio, y ninguno se dio cuenta de las señales hasta que fue demasiado tarde.)

—Esos bastardos— oh, es _shinobi_ Naruto no shiboni —corrigió parpadeando—, pero sí, me parece una gran oportunidad y como es de día podemos ir sin problemas.

—Los amo muchachos —dijo de repente.

Todos hicieron silencio al instante.

— ** _De verdad_**.

Sakura y Sasuke parpadearon viendo como la mirada azulada de Naruto estaba cristalizada y se fijaba en ellos como si fueran preciosos, como si fueran todo lo que podía ver, como si fueran su inicio, desarrollo y final.

 _Como si fueran hermosos_.

—Vamos —carraspeó Sasuke tomando su mochila y siendo seguido por los dos. Sakura dudosa los miraba entre los dos sin entender y Naruto se quedó en el fondo de los tres viendo al cielo, con las manos tras su nuca y una sonrisa ligera pero más sincera que ninguna otra.

(—Ayer, cuando estábamos planeando, —aclaró Sasuke mirándola al día siguiente antes de entrar a clases, apropósito a  
habiéndola esperado en la puerta. Se alejó de la misma y vio los ojos verdes de su amiga—, fue la primera vez que llamaste al Dobe por su nombre.

La expresión de sorpresa en Sakura fue toda la respuesta que recibió.)

Cuando los tres salieron de la escuela solos (Mizuki-sensei había tenido que salir de emergencia por un llamado del Hokage por lo cual salían dos horas antes) y juntos. Mucho hablaría de la relación que se habían creado cuando ninguno de sus compañeros los miró extraño por la cercanía entre ellos, ni ninguno de los profesores les preguntó a donde iban los tres juntos.

Sasuke aún podía recordar las primeras veces que al salir juntos Naruto fue detenido por un maestro, el cual siempre exigía saber a dónde iba con ellos. Cuando a veces se dirigían a Sakura preguntándole si sus padres eran conscientes de a dónde (con quién) iba.

Y siempre ignorando a Sasuke.

Muchas veces sintió que lo hacían porque no creían que él fuera a socializar por su cuenta. Juraban que era sólo una coincidencia que estaba saliendo de la academia cuando Naruto y Sakura también lo hacían.

(A veces se preguntaba cuánto eso hablaba de su persona.

Cuanta soledad.

Cuenta desilusión).

—¿Por qué no todos podemos tener Akamarus como Kiba? —la voz de Naruto resonó desde atrás mientras se hacían camino por las calles.

—El perro de Kiba es especial —contestó Sakura.

Al instante Naruto preguntó lo que Sasuke pensó a la vez.

—¿Especial? —repitió con duda, miro a la chica bajando la cabeza del cielo—, pero si es sólo un perro, había docenas de ellos por donde vivía en el orfa- en mi anterior residencia.

A su lado derecho Sasuke vio la mirada de Sakura parpadear sobre dónde Naruto estaría detrás de ellos. En un segundo estaba hablando. Había notado el desliz.

—Akamaru crecerá hasta ser tan grande como un pequeño caballo.

—¡Qué!

Sasuke pudo ver a Naruto imaginándose a perro tan grande que puede matarlo si sentaba encima suyo.

Sakura asintió:— luego de oír una conversación con el profesor con él me quedó la duda de que le haría singular también, ¿por qué no sólo Kiba, si no todos los del clan Inouzuka tienen permitido traer animales a la academia? ¿Por qué nosotros no? ¿Por qué pareciera que se conocen desde nacimiento si Akamaru es apenas un cachorro? Leí en la biblioteca las bases de su clan.

—¿Hay libros de clanes en la biblioteca? —preguntó tal vez un poco con demasiada fuerza. Tuvo que morder el interior de su labio por ello. Tenía que controlarse.

—Sí, Sasuke-san —replicó. Luego un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas mientras mordía su labio pero no hizo nada mayor a eso—. Del tuyo también hay varios. Si quieres algún día me acompañas y te los señalo.

Aliviado de la oportunidad Sasuke asintió y Sakura sonrió.

—Pero sí, no es muy concisa la historia porque se mezcla mucho la ficción con la realidad —negó exasperada—, si tuviera que poner una línea entre las dos diría que los Inouzuka consiguieron hacía décadas invocaciones caninas las cuales pelearon a su lado en medio de la primera guerra shinobi. Su lealtad fue tan grande en medio de la batalla que lazos irrompibles fueron creados entre perros y ninjas los cuales no murieron aún después terminadas las batallas. De ahí la historia difurca entre que las invocaciones comenzaron a tener crías mezcladas con perros normales a partir de los años creando la raza que es conocida hoy en día. Y otras versiones apelan a que por cada nacimiento de un miembro del clan una de las invocaciones nace en la tierra de los perros y recorre los portales hasta llegar a su amo. "El llamado del alma" dicen ellos.

Bufó.

—Ridiculeces —dijo, y por varios segundos ninguno dijo nada hasta que:

—Guau Sakura-chan —inspiró Naruto con honestidad total viendo a su amiga con los ojos bien abiertos—, deberías escribir libros. ¡Esa historia fue increíble 'ttebayo!

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó. Naruto asintió al instante y la mirada de Sakura pareció ablandarse por ello—. Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

* * *

En el festival la primer hora con treinta minutos estuvo bien. Hasta divertida diría. Dagas, espadas cortas y largas, espinas, sembones, Kunais, shurikens de todas las formas y tamaños, bombas explosivas, de olor, de humo, bombas eléctricas e inflamables. Katanas, machetes.

Decenas y decenas de armas estaban puestas una encima de las otras en organizados estantes donde antes deberían haber estado los libros. Cada una tenía en un pequeño papel una corta descripción de su forjador, sus características y al final el costo de la unidad por si deseaba comprarlo al dueño del stand. Los precios variaban en cantidades impresionantes: desde un shuriken en 300¥ hasta una katana corta en 2.780¥, más de lo que podían gastar en un año los niños comiendo bien.

Sakura señaló llegado a un punto que tal vez con esas armas podrían sobrevivir con mayor posibilidad que comiendo sustanciosa mente por un año. Ningún contestó a eso.

Sasuke disfrutó viendo como Naruto preguntaba por cada cosa interesante señalando las espadas que costaban más y los shurikens tan grandes como una cabeza. La muchacha trataba de seguirle el ritmo a su curiosidad enorme. A veces parecía molesta por no saber la respuesta. Otras ella misma se sorprendía al leer las descripciones de las armas.

—¿Infundida en chacra elemental de tierra? —repitió con asombro.

Sasuke y Sakura sabían que habían aceptado la salida como otras pasadas con el Uzumaki por lo que estaba por acercarse.

A Yui le habían dado hasta ese viernes de vida.

Hoy era miércoles.

Viéndolo reír y hacer muecas de sorpresas alegraban a los otros dos muchachos.

Pero todo tenía un final.

Y Sasuke supo que debía haber sospechado de un sitio que fue mudado por sus borrachos.

—Si es el _demonio rata_ —escupió una voz rasposa a su espalda—, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó cuándo todos se voltearon a verlo. El hombre vestido pobremente, con una botella en mano y los ojos inyectados en sangre abrió la boca viéndolos—, ¿acaso no era sufhicientee la sona roja de la aldea? ¿Tambi-eeeen tenías que veni' _aquí_?

 _No deberíamos haber venido_ , pensó de repente Sasuke dando un paso atrás.

— _Lárgate_ , **_laaaaaargate_** nadie te quiere aquí ¿es que acaso no lo comphrendeeez?

 _Obvio que no querrían niños aquí. Fuimos inocentes al pensar que ser estudiantes en la academia cambiaría algo_. Sasuke dio un paso delante, y luego uno a la derecha hacia Sakura y Naruro. _Tengo que sacarlos de aquí tengo que_ -

Naruto detrás de ellos sollozó.

—¡Y de paso tocaste con tus **sucias** manos mis armas! ¡Asqueroso! Te toca pagar por ellas niño —escupió entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura dio dos pasos atrás y se retrajo en sí misma como si las palabras le estuvieran pegando. Naruto tembló. Y Sasuke supo que estaban siendo observados por cada persona en del lugar. Pero nadie – _hacía_ , **_nada._**

—Déjanos —ordenó Sasuke elevando un brazo protectoramente. (¿Protegiendo a quién: Sakura, Naruto?)

—¿Hm? —gimió el borracho tildando su cabeza en su dirección. Cuando abrió la boca el aroma a alcohol podrido asqueó a Sasuke—, ¿ ** _y tú qué_**? **Largo** , esto no es contigo, es sólhhhhho con él —gargajeó, y escupió al suelo frente a sus pies. Un poco de algo amarillo le siguió.

¿Por qué nadie hacía nada? ¿Por qué ningún adulto parecía querer ayudarlos? Sasuke no sabía que hacer. No conocía el lugar lleno de repisas hasta el techo y entrecruces que podían llevarlos de regreso al borracho si corrían. Si usaba un jutsu de fuego corría el riesgo de incendiar el sitio y dejarlos atrapado dentro y ¿por qué Sasuke tenía que ser tan _débil? ¿Por qué cada vez que buscaba proteger algo tenía que fallar?_

—... Sasuke-kun —Despertó de repente de su ensueño al escuchar el llamado peculiar de Sakura. Cuando la vio de reojo la notó aún más retraída que antes, pero también estirando una mano hacia él.

¿Qué?

Naruto temblando le pidió que les dejara en paz.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas rata! —soltó el borracho tambaleando un paso hacia ellos. Y Sasuke pensó **_Peligromantenerprotegidosayudaayudaayuda_** —. Eres el culpable de _toooooooodo_ , eres el puto demon–

Un sonido de ahogamiento.

—Tú, vienes conmigo —dijo el enmascarado. El que había aparecido de repente del aire. El que tenía agarrada la garganta del borracho elevándo sus pies del suelo—, ustedes tres. Váyanse —dijo ahora, y le costó varios segundos a Sasuke comprender que iba dirigido a ellos cuando la máscara con dos huecos negros voltearon a ver a Sakura.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por qué le habían hablado a ella cuando una mano le sujetó la muñeca, lo jaló, y se vio siendo guiado por un pasadizo que no había visto antes entre dos palmeras plásticas a su lado Naruto siendo arrastrado de igual forma. Y cuando por fin se detuvieron notó que estaba detrás de un árbol con una cuerda guindada al mismo. No habían personas al rededor de ellos, y estaba solo.

Al instante buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, a los dos, desesperado. Y los encontró más atrás que él, con Naruto en el suelo llorando y Sakura abrazando su espalda en confortante silencio

—Es mi culpa —oyó el susurro ahogado de Naruto.

—No; no lo es —oyó el murmuró de Sakura quien le acariciaba la espalda en gesto reconfortante.

Algo en el estómago de Sasuke se torció por sus siguientes palabras.

—Sí lo es —susurró más fuerte y con vehemencia—, fue mi culpa hoy, es mi culpa siempre, fue mi culpa que hirieran a Yui.

—No eso no lo fue —dijo.  
Su tono demostrando que no le gustaba como la conversación se iba tornando.

— _Sí lo fue_.

—Fue un accidente, esos suceden siempre más en esa línea de traba-

Para la sorpresa de los dos, Naruto _explotó_.

—¡SÍ LO ES! —gritó alejándose de su pecho y viéndole a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas y con líneas rojas en ellos—. Oí como las demás hablaban de eso cuando pensaban que estaba dormido. Atacaron a Yui porque vieron dándome comida  
ese día y trat-tratándo - dome... —su lengua se enredó—, ¡bien! **Es-mi-¡Culpa**! Siempre es mi culpa —ahogó al final lleno de lagrimas con el labio curvado y una _derrota_ total en su mirada. Como quien había aceptado hace mucho tiempo las palabras que decía. Como quien se había _rendido_ a creer otra cosa.

Sasuke no notó cuando su respiración se había detenido y cuando sus propia mirada se había cristalizado. No notó como su chacra se acumulaba a petición no cociente de su dueño en el área de su pecho y abdomen, como se fundió con sus fibras inconscientemente y se preparó para ser utilizado.

Sakura sólo negó todo. Lo abrazó de nuevo apoyándolo en su pecho y le dijo al oído como no era su culpa, nunca lo era, que todo estaría bien, que siempre habrían quienes dijeran lo contrario pero también otros lo defenderían diciendo que no. Que podía llorar, pero los que le llamaban bastardo (sólo ligeramente ahogándose con la palabra) no merecían su atención.

Que estarían ahí.

Que nunca lo dejarían solo de nuevo.

—¡Fue mi culpa! —sollozó por fin soltando todo—, ¡por mi culpa va a morir, _ella es_ – nunca... Si **_nunca_** le hubiera conocido nada habría pasado!

Sasuke en algún momento también lo abrazó desde atrás, y lloró en silencio.

Él también pensaba que había sido su culpa.

—No lo es —negó Sakura con su otra mano alcanzando la manga de Sasuke y jalándola – _estoy aquí ara ti también, estamos aquí los dos también_ —, nunca lo fue. Somos niños. No es nuestra culpa que cosas así sucedan.  
Nunca lo es —susurró. Su mirada aguada no pudo más que ser ocultada entre los cabellos amarillos de Naruto—, _nunca lo es..._

.

.  
Ese día fue el primero que Sasuke lloró en público desde la masacre.

Ese día cambió _todo_ para ellos.

* * *

 **BUENAS!**

 **Quien notó como Sakura se hizo pequeña mientras recordaba por donde huir y después llamó a Sasuke con 'kun' porque quería llamar su atención?**

 **Mis pequeños necesitan una familia todos ellos. Sakura es rechazada por su madre por su carrera y su padre siempre está fuera trabajando. Naruto está perdiendo a la única familia que tenía por su culpa y Sasuke no tiene a ningún confidente.**

 **(Mizuki fue llamado por el Hokage debido a su relación irónicamente)**

 ** _Hasta la próxima! Amo sus comentarios y gracias por leer!_**

 **Bye...**


	14. XIV

**Hatake Nabiki** : me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, ahora sabrás quién fue ese ninja misterioso, y sí, tenian mucho por dentro que era necesario soltar

 **satorichiva:** Yui no ha muerto (aún XD) pero tienes razón, deberían haber hecho algo pero simplemente o pueden pasar su odio y dejar de ver un demonio donde hay un simple niño.

 **Guest:** Hola! me alegra que te gustase y aquí lo tienes! mas momento de team7 vendran

 **Jess M. Potter:** Me sonrojas! muchas gracias ^/^, cosas así no serán lo primero y es dificil que nada lers pase si quieren seguir juntos, gracias por comentar!

 **Marichelo Monroy:** bienvenido al fic y me alegra que te gustase la idea!

 **GllMssendo** : no me haces sonrojar, me alabas, y como siempre agradezco lectores como tú que nos impulsan a seguir escribiendo en medio de la vía al trabajo o entre clase y clase. Gracias por ser así: sincera, paciente, agradecida y hermosa. Por eso, y por seguir esta historia.

 **Nanami:** Hi! You are welcome~ I expect you to enjoy this one too ;)

 **PARA TODOS** : para los que no saben en la actualidad tengo tres historia en proceso (sin contar los one shot que publico de vez en cuando): _Loba de akatsuk_ i, _Single Change_ y _¿Te conozco?._ Sin contar _te enseño_ que acaba de terminar. Sé que todos queremos capítulos mas rápidos, hasta yo los deseo, pero llevo una secuencia fija para poder publicar los tres sin perder la cuenta y estudio ingeniera a la vez que trabajo como maestra. **_Amo_** sus comentarios y que pidan por más, sólo quiero que sean conscientes del esfuerzo de publicar limpio y sin errores. Pude haberlo hecho ayer, pero no habría podido responder a cada uno de sus hermosos comentarios.

 ** _Y sin más preámbulos, el cap!_**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola, Vecino-san!**

 **.**

 **14.**

—¿Puedo preguntar que fue lo que paso hoy o acaso tendré que enterarme por el consejo sobre mi cuello en la reunión que ya solicitaron para dentro de una hora, _Sabueso_?

Con la última palabra dicha el anciano Hokage exhaló una nube de humo que extendió sobre sus cabezas hasta el AMBU de rodillas frente a él con su máscara de perro cazador. Sabía que su tono venenoso había sido captado y su enojo notado. Al lado del las manos en guantadas del otro AMBU temblaron y Sarutobi fijó su mirada en él.

—¿O debería acaso preguntarte a ti en vez del líder, Mantis? —entrecerró los ojos y el chacra de la figura salto rápidamente—, al fin de cuentas era tu responsabilidad según los horarios el cuidarlos fuera de los parámetros en ese momento.

— _Perdone la interrupción_ , pero **Yo** soy el líder de la misión Hokage-sama, eso me concede que los errores de mis subordinados caerán únicamente sobre _mis_ -

Un chasquido.

— **Silencio.** —La boca del Ambu cerró en un audible click aún a través de la máscara. De los labios del Hokage salió in suspiro lamentable pero sus ojos se mantuvieron como piedra sobre los dos subordinados. Los puños de Sabueso se apretaron cerrados contra el suelo. No podía tenerlo ahí, captó. Estaba inestable—, estás retirado, Sabueso.

Desapareció.

—Y tú, Mantis, —miró a la máscara con líneas verdes simulando antenas en la frente y a la boca que sujetaba a los machos de su especie y los descabezaba pintada también, una que hacía representación a lo que la naturaleza del AMBU era, lo que Mantis podía convertirse, ¿sería una buena idea lo que estaba a punto de hacer Sarutobi? Lo dudaba mucho. Pero el consejo cada vez daban un paso más en las discusiones desde que permitió el traslado del Uchiha del conjunto, ( _y cómo sabía el Hokage que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión cuando la tomó, pero era muy tarde como para regresarlo. Si lo ordenaba cerraría al chico por completo, más que antes, más que a Itachi_ ), y la hija de los Haruno había sido una variable que no había tomado en cuenta. Pobre Naruto, si supiera que todos temían que hiriera a sus únicos dos amigos. Que toda la aldea exigía por alejarlos de su clase, de sus calles, y de sus vidas.

Mantis se tensó y la máscara subió desde el suelo para verlo a los ojos.

 _Un peso más en estos cansados huesos puede que no me rompa aún_ , pensó con pesadez.

—Tengo una nueva misión para ti —decretó. Y luego hizo ordenó—: quítate la máscara, no la necesitarás por el tiempo siguiente.

Con un fluido movimiento Mantis lo hizo.

* * *

Mantis ingresó a su apartamento en el área de shinobis en actividad constante de la aldea (en el tipo de conjunto de edificios donde nadie se estresaba si entrabas por tu ventana, donde era normal una explosión en medio de la noche o desaparecer por meses en misiones para volver y salir de nuevo sin dejar rastro más que el pago respectivo en la entrada del edificio. Donde todos cuidaban de todos, pero a la vez, nadie lo hacía) y al instante retiró dos maletas en las cuales guardó todo lo que consideró esencial pero no importante. En quince minutos las tuvo listas en la entrada de la casa y fue directo a su guardarropa en donde se retiró su armadura, armamento y ropa de misión para cambiar por civil, sacó de la gaveta un vestido rosado pastel con flores en el borde, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y cubría su pecho por completo, se lo puso, tomó de la parte de abajo unas sandalias marrones y unas pulseras con flores en ellas.

Se vio al espejo.

—Repugnante —escupió llena de odio.

Dio un giro al rededor de ella, notó que el largo del vestido no dejaba al visto la parte de arriba de sus muslos.

Los envolvió en vendas y entre ellas guardó todo el armamento que pudo.

Notó el espacio entre sus senos que dejaba el corte. Guardó doce sellos explosivos ahí ampliando una talla del sostén. Arregló su cabello en un moño, tomó dos sembones encubiertos dentro de dos maderas decorativas, los recubrió de un veneno paralizante y después los usó para mantener en su lugar el peinado.

—Más aceptable —se decidió arreglando un cabello suelto y colocándose dos zarcillos con forma de flor blanca. Frunció el ceño notando la gran marca que bajaba desde su ceja hasta su labio irregularmente, como la garra que era.

Con chacra la cubrió como un henge. Usó muy poca cantidad, podría mantenerlo por tres días seguidos concluyó

—Mejor.

Al final llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y guardó su billetera en un pequeño bolso blanco cruzado junto con las nuevas llaves de su apartamento.

Recordó las palabras de Hokage-sama, y se colocó unos lentes sin aumento de marco dorado delgado. Se dio una última mirada antes de salir. Estaba perfecta: amable, tierna, sencilla pero atrayente vista, feliz e inofensiva.

.

— _Cuidarás de ellos en plena vista_. Encubierta como civil. No quiero más AMBUs, más guardaespaldas, quiero alguien con ellos donde nadie puede tocarlos. En la calle, en reuniones, en salidas.

—Hokage-sama el accidente de la biblioteca fue -

—Guárdate lo. —Elevó la palma—. Las situación era complicada: un edificio cerrado sin puntos ciegos y repleto de civiles. Difícilmente no iba a suceder una casualidad en algún momento.

Abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados.

—Y para eso te quiero, para evitar esas casualidades, para estar con ellos.

—¿Pero los tres de ellos Hokage-sama? —preguntó dudosa—, entendería la Haruno pero ¿qué peligro podría correr el Uchiha?

Sarutobi cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y las elevó bajo su barbilla—. Hoy en la mañana hablé de eso con su maestro, Mizuki-sensei —respondió—, desde hace semanas los tres chicos han creado un lazo muy cercano. Donde va uno está el otro. Si vas a proteger a Naruto de nada servirá que no estés pendiente de Sakura y Sasuke. Las heridas no siempre tienen que ser físicas. Y la venganza puede nublar los juicios.

Mantis asintió y bajó la cabeza inclinándose a su Hokage, a su líder, Sarutobi en cambio colocó su forma sobre la forma de misión y despidió al AMBU, a uno de sus pocos AMBU personales.

—Tu misión de rango A, de duración indefinida y con objetivo de proteger al contenedor del Kyūbi Uzumaki Naruto, y a sus dos amigos Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura a plena vista acaba de comenzar. Retírate.

—Hai, Hokage-sama.

.

Mantis inspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro y tocó la puerta del departamento. Notó el sucio en las esquinas del marco y el olor a alcohol a un final del pasillo. Usando un pañuelo de su bolso y restregó la manilla hasta que no estuvo pegajosa y corroboró con su palma plana que ninguna irregularidad ocultara algún sello o bomba en la superficie.

Justo a un segundo de abrir la puerta guardó postura y sonrió dulcemente bajando la mirada.

— _¿Quién eres?_

—Buenas noches Vecino-kun —saludó colocándose de cuclillas par quedar a la altura de los ojos del niño. Uzumaki dio un paso atrás temeroso y Mantis resistió un suspiro profundo. Esto iba a ser muy difícil. No sólo tendría que protegerlo si no que primero tendría que ganarse su confianza, genial. ¿Los niños niños que eran confianzudos con quienes usaban vestidos rosados? Mañana trataría con otro color decidió—. Soy Hina-chan y a partir de mañana seré tu vecina. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—¿Vecina? —preguntó dudoso.

Asintió sonriendo por su duda. El apartamento frente él había sido desalojado por órdenes del Hokage para poder evitar que personas con malas intenciones residieran tan cercas del contenedor desde que se mudó. Era bueno que sospechara, tenía conciencia de su alrededor.

—Me mudé hoy mismo y quería conocerte a ti, mi vecino, espero poder llevarnos bien, porque no tengo muchos amigos en esta área y amo conocer gente nueva —dijo, y agregó—, ¡y eres demasiado mono me encanta! —chilló tiernamente cubriendo sus mejillas.

Divertida notó como las del contenedor se volvían rojas frente a ella.

—¡Hina-san! —chillo el niño apenada mente.

Mantis rió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertida.

El contenedor hizo silencio de repente por largos segundos.

Al final subió la mirada y sus ojos estaban aguados y su labio temblaba pero la sonrisa que le dio gritaba _**dolor**_ y pedía _**ayuda**_.

—Mucho gusto, —se presentó rascando su nuca—, me llamo Tsuna un placer —dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual Mantis tomó con una sonrisa y agito dos veces contando una, dos en canción. El contenedor le ofreció leche aunque no sabía si estaba al día, y ramen instantáneo de sabor carne extra grasosa. Preguntó por lo lindo del vestido y rió divertido cuando le contó cómo ella lo había fabricado de sus cortinas cuando un gato callejero las había rasguñado.

Después se despidieron y cada uno fue a su respectivo apartamento.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina y anotando cada palabra dicha por el contenedor en la libreta que llevaría como bitácora de la misión, la AMBU suspiró.

— _Se hace llamar Tsuna_ , —leyó la parte que recién había escrito con pesadez.

Este trabajo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que le habían dicho.

Hizo las señas de cambio de turno y seguro hacia la ventana que daba a la calle de al frente y apagando las luces fue a la única habitación del departamento. Confiaba en que Sabueso-taichou se encargara del resto de la noche.

* * *

 **BUENAS**

 **Este va a ser uno de los primeros grandes "cambios" que vendrán con la historia y espero que todos aquí hayan leído la intro de wattap antes de entrar.**

 _ **Amo sus comentarios! Y los amo a ustedes!**_

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Bye...**


	15. XV

**kazuyaryo:** la continuaré hasta que me sienta satisfecha con su _finalle_ :)

 **Hatake Nabiki** **:** hola! aquí te dejo el cap y sí, mantis nos dará un punto de vista nuevo a su relación

 **satorichiva** **:** primero que todo tenias razon! naruto es el pobre culpado y Sasuka y Sasuke no son faciles de engañar

 **Guest:** dicen que mejor tarde que nunca! aquí tienes el cap espero que lo disfrutes ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **15.**

Siguiendo

 **.**

* * *

Mantis despertó al día siguiente cuando _algo_ cambió en el ambiente.

Al instante se vio parpadeando hacia un techo blanco y ligeramente oscurecido. Olió el rocío de la mañana, frunció el ceño adormilada notando el cansancio aún constante en su estado, registró que ninguna fuente de chacra repentina le había alertado.

Y después se percató que había sido despertada por un _ruido._

 _El objetivo_ , pensó alarmada cuando notó que el tronar de madera se encontraba justo fuera del apartamento. Justo donde la puerta hacia la casa de Uzumaki Naruto se hallaba.

De un salto estaba de pie y haciendo el sello necesario para aparecer justo en la puerta de salida. Ahí movió el ojo mágico que daba hacia afuera mientras con su mano tomaba la bata de dormir rosa claro con mariposas que había dejado con intención de ocultar su estado ( _fueran las armas atadas a vendas a su cuerpo, una herida mal cerrada o un atuendo no a la par con su misión)_ en caso de visitas no esperadas.

—¡Uzumaki! —gritó la espalda de la mujer golpeando la puerta del objetivo.

Mantis reconoció la voz de la casera, su pose y con un leve rastreo confirmó que era un civil. Nada en los informes hablaba sobre peligro o estado de alerta a su alrededor. Separando el rostro sin comprender volteó hacia donde había una ventana y le preguntó al AMBU en guardia qué sucedía en dos sueñas.

Al instante el cuerpo del AMBU ave reposó en su marco (el cual por obvias razones sabía que siempre dejaría abierto aún en contra de sus deseos, porque estaba en una misión y ellos siempre podrían llegar de repente para informarle algo sobre el contenedor. Eso no evitó que a dos pasos de cada ventana en el sitio comenzaran las trampas y que fuera un poco más cruda de lo normal con las primeras. Más salvaje. Menos compasiva.

Más _venenosa_.)

El mensaje de respuesta le indignó.

" _Le exige el pago del día._ "

Frunció el ceño y preguntó que especificara más. Cuando se enteró que le hacía pagar pequeñas cantidades de la renta en vez de toda a la vez sus dedos habían comenzado a temblar inquietos y sus manos habían buscado sostenerse a algo filoso.

 _"¿Y esto se repite?"_

 _"A diario."_

" _¿Y nunca han hecho nada al respecto?_ " Señalizó molesta.

" _Hokage-sama no pidió intervención_ " respondió Halcón encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándole las palmas en la universal seña de que no era su problema. " _Han quienes trataron de aprovecharse en el pasado. Extorsión. Abuso. Esta al menos sólo lo molesta despertándole temprano y diciéndole una que otra mala palabra._ "

Mantis creyó ver _**rojo**_ por momento.

(Creyó ver no una señora pero un hombre adulto. Creyó oír los chillidos de un perro llorando. Pensó en el dolor y el terror de esos momentos. En la incertidumbre. En el pánico que escalaba por su garganta y la ahorcaba desde dentro.

Parpadeó. Nada era cierto.

No más.)

Arregló un cabello tras su oreja y se dio un rápido pellizco en el interior del brazo aguando sus ojos.

—Ara ara —saludó en canto amablemente mientas abría la puerta. Cuando la casera volteó a verla sorprendida se aseguró que el jutsu de transformación siguiera en su sitio y que su mirada pasara de adormilada a confundida, sospechó que la señora no la habría tomado en cuenta en su rutina diaria, no habría ni recordado a la dulce repostera recién mudada—, ¿qué son estas horas para tanto ruido? Algo me despertó y temo que se extienda a los demás pisos Kana-san.

—Hina-san, —asintió la gran mujer avergonzada por un instante. Mantis sintió el chacra del objetivo ocultarse y retraerse. Luego, notó el mínimo espacio que se creó entre la puerta y el marco de reojo. Vio de nuevo a la casera—, disculpa por el ruido, es que el mocoso Uzumaki no me ha pagado la renta y vengo a cobrarme porque si no me voy a ver obligada a echarlo —agregó defendiéndose con obviedad.

Bingo, pensó Mantis poniendo expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Válgame Dios! —llevó sus manos a su boca escandalizada. La casera saltó sorprendida—, pobre criatura, no sólo de él depende sus gastos alimentarios, escolares y del día al día si no también _su único_ hogar... inaceptable —inhaló moqueando y ocultó su rostro con el dorso avergonzada de que la vieran llorar—, **tantos** niños _hip_ – tantos a diario que tienen que luchar por sobrevivir — _**¿por qué?**_ —negó con sus hombros temblando del llanto—, _ellos no se lo merecen._

Mientras lloraba la casera miró a los lados desesperada por ayuda y extendió las manos hacia adelante sin saber qué hacer con la sollozante mujer. Hina, en cambio, lloró con más fuerza. Temblando sus hombros y moviendo sus pies inquietamente de lado a lado. Y de golpe subió la mirada aún con las manos ahuecadas frente a su rostro con una expresión eseranzada.

—Acepte que yo pague por él por favor, no lo pido, _**lo imploro**_ —rogó y la casera abrió los ojos al notar lo rojizo del de ella—, yo me encargaré de este mes — ¡no! De todos los meses, sí, eso haré, le pagaré en conjunto con el mío a escondidas. Dígale que una nueva ley prohíbe que menores paguen por sus casas, es lo más humanitario que debería existir, —le miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas derramadas y sorbió su nariz—, entre, entre ya por favor antes de que nos oiga, pobre niño no poder pagar su hogar. ¿Quiere té? Le prepararé en este mismo instante —dijo como obteniendo la idea de repente y tomando la mano de la mujer—, es lo mínimo que le debo por toda esta escena -

—Hina-san en verdad todo esto es innecesario —negó la casera tratando de huir.

—Jamás innecesario —contradijo al instante haciéndole pasar—, ayudar a quienes no tienen la capacidad de hacerlo como los niños es lo más obvio que cualquier persona debería hacer, ¿verde, negro, de Chia o de frijoles? Tenemos una hora antes de que tenga que salir a trabajar pero puedo ofrecerle unas galletas para la noche...

Naruto, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar en el piso con la espalda recostada a la puerta y con los pocos billetes apretados en su mano, lloró.

Cuervo afianzado al borde del edificio frente al apartamento del contenedor parpadeó sorprendido, y se preguntó —por primera vez con curiosidad— quién sería la persona cuidando del Uzumaki ahora.

¿Un chunnin, jounnin, o acaso un AMBU? _¿Y de ser la última quién de todos eres?_ Se preguntó recordando las facciones leves de la kunoichi, pero suave rastro de sigilo que daba al caminar.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Mantis se aseguró de seguir al objetivo disimuladamente por la aldea. Después de ese primer día se decidió por sólo usar colores pasteles y compró en una tienda civil decenas de vestidos con detalles de flores, mariposas y corazones, con eso, y los detalles extras de vestimenta siempre se aseguraba de aparecer comprando verduras en el fondo del contenedor, de estar negociando unas sabanas mientras él pasaba por la tienda, o de ir camino a su trabajo de repostera a dos cuadras de la academia cuando él iba de ida y regreso.

Había planeado que sospecharían de ella llegado a pasar un tiempo. Tal vez la Haruno comenzaría a notar una mujer en vestido siempre cerca de ellos, a lo cual ya planeaba cambiar de look antes. Y posiblemente el Uchiha notaría el tono de su voz si hablaba mucho cerca de ellos, por lo cual pretendería ser muda a su alrededor.

Debía haber comenzado eso a las dos semanas. A 18 días exactos para ser precisos si cumplían con los parámetros que les habían dado.

Pero contrario de lo que había imaginado, la sospecha comenzó incluso antes de la primera semana.

Al tercer día, un viernes muy soleado, mientras el trío caminaba desde la academia a la calle del Uchiha donde sabía que compartían una paleta helada se detuvieron y la enfrentaron.

—¿Quién eres tú? —escupió el Uchiha.

—¿Y por qué sigues a Naruto? —inquirió la hija de los civiles, Haruno, al instante.

Mantis se preguntó qué la habría revelado tan pronto mientras bajaba la revista floral que se había detenido a hojear de un stand. ¿Era tan obvio que los seguía? ¿Tenían mejor percepción de lo que les rodeaba que lo que citaban sus informes?

 _Como siempre errores de percepción en la academia por parte de los maestros_ , pensó amargamente mientras sonría confundida.

—Disculpa pero creo que no entendí su pregunta, —admitió suavemente dejando el escrito en su lugar de nuevo—, me llamo Hina, mucho gusto —extendió su mano sonriendo, como los civiles siempre hacían pero los shinobis nunca.

(Porque era muy fácil transferir chacra venenoso por medio del contacto. Porque habían existían los insectos de los Aburame, sellos de los Uzumakis, líneas de chacra de titiriteros que podían significar la muerte horas antes de realizado. Un piquete no notado, una marca no vista.)

Muchos yo maté dándole las manos, recordó amargamente. Un hombre de cabello rubio y porte elegante, una familia pelirrojos y con conexiones en la mafia, mujeres muy confianzudas, shinobis no cuidadosos.

Vio al chico endurecer la mirada y a la chica parpadear varias veces. Buscó el chacra del objetivo rápidamente; lo encontró dentro de la tienda de helados.

 _Ah, no quieren involucrarlo._

Son inteligentes. Concluyó viéndolos, y buenos amigos.

—Buenas tardes Hina-san, me llamo Sakura y él es Sasuke-san —inclinó la cabeza Haruno y el chico tskeó. Lentamente se vio obligada a regresar su mano extendida y la niña sonrió enrojeciendo—, disculpe pero entre nosotros los shinobis no es una costumbre dar la mano de alguien al conocerlo. No se sienta ofendida por favor —pidió con respeto.

Mantis sonrió negando.

(Por dentro se sintió emocionada por las habilidades de los sub-objetivos.)

—Error mío, mírame Sakura-chan —pidió viéndola a los ojos, y enserió el rostro cuando lo hizo. La chica inhaló cortada mente sorprendida—, nunca, **jamás** te disculpes por hacer lo que consideras correcto, todos pueden _decirte_ qué hacer, algunos _recomendarte_ , y unos cuantos _aconsejarte_ pero sólo _**tú**_ y tu Kage pueden _ordenarte_ a hacer algo. Estás en tu derecho de no darme la mano, como lo tengo yo en ofrecerla en primer lugar.

Se detuvo notando de repente la mirada cautelosa y confundida de los niños. En su mente reguló el tono que había estado usando y se estiró de nuevo no habiendo notado cuando se había inclinado a ellos.

—Déjanos —dijo de repente el Uchiha asustándoles a las dos por su tono brusco. Mantis lo vio y notó sus puños apretados temblando de la fuerza—. No vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros —ordenó.

— _Sasuke-san_ —Haruno trató de hablar.

—O te arrepentirás —amenazó al final, tomó a Haruno de la mano, y se la llevó de regreso a la tienda de helados donde Mantis notó con diversión que la chica miró a sus manos entrelazadas en shock.

Vio de nuevo el stand y en específico la revista que había estado hojeando. Regresó a la página que hablaba de plantas tropicales y su cuidado, pagó por ella en conjunto de una sobre plantas medicinales y comestibles.

Supo que por ese día le sería imposible seguir al huella de sus objetivos sin perder un poco de la confianza que podría ganar a la larga. Dio varios pasos por las calles de la aldea, y al final se metió en un callejón antes de seguir con su camino a casa.

—Los dejo a su cuidado, Sabueso-taichou —señaló calmada mente sin ver a nadie a su alrededor.

... Pero sabiendo que había sido oída de igual forma.

* * *

 _Día número_ _ **cuatro**_ _,_ redactó esa noche en su temporal casa, _luego de una mañana sin inconvenientes más allá de insultos bajo el aliento por parte de civiles en el área comercial, y de un padre que apropósito había dejado caer un jarrón muy cerca de ellos, los sub-objetivos Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke tuvieron su primera intervención conmigo. Sospechas del trauma generado por la MU perpetuada por su hermano más latentes de lo que su informe psicológico muestra. Miedo a no saber qué esperar del comportamiento de un adulto. Saltó a conclusiones erradas sobre mis intenciones al instante._

Dejó de escribir y luego lo pensó un poco más. Mordió la punta del lápiz hasta dejarla inutilizable y suspiró.

 _Hoy a las 5 pm Yukimaru Mariko de nombre artístico Yui sufrió de un bajón de presión total en vaso, hígado y riñones lo cual provocó la re-abertura de la herida en el intestino. El desgarre que poseía en causó un derrame de sangre interno llevándolo a quirófano una vez que el sub-objetivo Uchiha Sasuke gritó en medio de la indecisión de los doctores de si tomarlo o no que él se haría responsable de todos sus gastos. A las 5:25 pm el paciente ingresó a la sala de operaciones bajo la mano de Kendo Shimasu y dos enfermeras. _

_Hoy a las 10:45 pm Yukimaru Mariko falleció en la mesa de operaciones. El funeral se ha programado para el lunes de al semana que viene._

Cerrando el cuaderno con un suspiro y dejando el lápiz encima Mantis se masajeó las sienes por lo que parecieron horas.

Naruto no había vuelto a casa esa noche.

...

 **HOLA!**

 **Primero que todo piensen en esto: Yui sí pudo haber existido en el mundo cannon pero por alguna razón murió antes de que Naruto se hiciera gennin. Aquí sólo muestro su historia y su vida.**

 **Amo sus comentarios! Me hacen amar esta historia más de lo que ya lo hago :***

 **Bye...**


	16. XVI

**Un**

 **único**

 ** _cambio_**

* * *

.

.  
 _El primer día se dijeron que no importaba._

 _El segundo mintieron disimuladamente y fingieron no buscar por primarios en la calle y ruidos en los parques._

 _El tercero se **rompieron**..._

 _... El cuarto aprendieron más de lo sintieron nunca tener derecho de saber._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A Single Change**

.  
.

* * *

—Baka necesitas aire, —llamó desde la puerta Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia que había estado consumiéndose desde hacía varios minutos.

Sintió una inquietud y preocupación extranjera para él molestarle en el pecho como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía días. Pero era más pesada cada día, más caliente y hoy parecía querer explotar de su pecho.

¿Así se sentía preocuparse por otros? ¿Esto era asustarse de la condición de un ser ajeno a uno por cosas que no eran posibles de controlar: cosas que no podía golpear, aplastar, destruir, o matar?

Ya entendía por qué su padre siempre le llamó una debilidad.

Se sentía débil ahora.

(—Pero serán esos mismos lazos los que te harán más fuerte después. Cuando tengas que cuidar de ellos. Cuando tengas que dar tu frente por el bienestar de alguien más, _ototou_ —Itachi había tratado de explicarle las pocas veces que lograban encontrarse. Con cariño, y un toque solemne que sólo de adulto Sasuke llegaba a reconocer como **_sabiduría_**.

Cada encuentro se había vuelto más esporádico entre más cercano el cumpleaños número ocho de Sasuke se acercó en el pasado. Casi no veía a su hermano mayor. Sus armas perdían el filo para cuando volvía de una misión. Su cuarto tenía polvo en las esquinas. Sus vecinos parecían tener que parpadear unas cuantas veces para relacionar su rostro con un nombre. Sasuke dejó de esperarlo en la tardes. Y en su cama olió incesantes veces a olvido.

Sasuke a veces viendo a Naruto y Sakura se preguntaba cómo habría sido todo para él si los hubiera considerado amigos antes de que todo hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera estado solo.

 _Si no hubiera sentido que todo en su mundo se **destruyó.**_

Trató de no pensar en lo que jamás podría cambiar, y en cambio Sasuke pensó en el día del festival de armas y cómo había sentido su chacra prepararse para el ataque más poderoso de su vida.

Tenía razón el traidor, aceptó sólo un poco resentido—...

 _...—Pero no podía resentir a quien nunca había estado ahí.—_

Y se comenzaba a preguntar cómo se habría sentido él si hubiera tenido que estar fuera de casa todo el tiempo, también.

—A veces, solo en su habitación acariciando las hojas de su palma la cual cada día crecía más, se preguntaba si podría no perdonarlo, pero permitirle explicarse una vez volvieran a verse.

A veces: la respuesta era sí—. )

—Naruto-Baka por favor sabemos que estás ahí Hina-san te vio volver hace unas horas, —insistió Sakura tocando la puerta con sus nudillos incesantemente. Naruto había desaparecido luego del funeral de Yui. Sin gritos. Sin palabras. Ni una sola mirada.

Desapareció.

Tan simple como un pasto verdoso que era cubierto por nieve blanca repentina.

La pareja desesperada había buscado por él por todo Konoha, desde el distrito rojo hasta la civil, desde los extremos sur y este, hasta el norte donde las cabezas de sus Hokages estaban esculpidos, y el oeste donde los bosques prohibidos dividían la zona civil del shinobi. Pasaron por el hogar de la fallecida mujer de la noche, por la escuela, le preguntaron a sus profesores inútilmente, Kiba les ayudó unas cuantas horas una tarde a buscarlo pero luego llovió, y el rastro fue borrado del aire.

—Hasta aquí llego amigos, —se enderezó mientras permitía a Akamaru saltar dentro de su chaqueta. El pobre cachorro estornudó por el frío y si a Kiba le molestó su olor a perro mojado, no pareció mostrarlo. Miró a Sakura y Sasuke, en su postura fuerte y decidida—. En la manada siempre que uno de los cachorros se escapa mandamos a uno de la misma camada a buscarlos, —dijo sin verlos. Rascando la oreja de Akamaru—, porque ellos reconocerán con mayor facilidad su olor y sabrán a qué áreas del recinto pueden haberse resguardado.

Sasuke fue quien dio un paso lejos de ellos.

—Les diremos una vez lo hallemos, —avisó marchándose y siendo señal silenciosa para Sakura de seguir buscando. Haciendo que Kiba les viera marchar bajo la lluvia cada vez más fuerte.

Preguntaron por él en la zona donde había estado el bar que Naruto una vez admitió trabajar también.

En el último, siendo el cuarto día de la búsqueda y sin intenciones de nunca haberlo sabido, se enteraron de la existencia de Natsu.

Sakura lloró silenciosamente en ese momento. Y Sasuke dejó sus nudillos sangrantes de golpear tantas veces el mismo árbol.

—¿Buscan a alguien? ¿De su misma edad y- oh, hijo de Yui? Sí, ese sería Natsu, una lástima el pobre perdió a lo único que tenía pero por más que buscásemos no lo encontramos —se disculpó el obrero con verdadera pena dejando las cajas que llevaba a sus pies. Querían decirle que no buscaban por _Natsu_ , buscaban a **_Naruto_** , pero la expresión del obrero se volvió venenosa en un segundo, y ambos chicos saltaron por eso—, al único que hemos visto por aquí fue el engendro demonio. Pasó corriendo y trató de robarnos unas cosas.

Sakura sintió nauseas al instante.

—¿Rubio y vestido de naranja? —preguntó una voz extranjera a la ella. Su voz. Pero no su conciencia.

El señor les miró sorprendido, asustado y complacido. Como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que les dijo, pero eso no evitase que estuviera complacido de su reacción.

—No digan que yo les dije, —fue lo único que respondió y volvió a tomar las cajas mientras le gritaba a un señor con gorra que dejara de ver a la nada y continuara descargando las cajas. Luego de eso prácticamente se fue huyendo y por varios segundos Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron detenidos.

—¿Decirle a quién? —dijo con la voz llena de ira y dolor Sakura. Sasuke le puso una mano en su hombro y ella asintió mirándole—, vamos Sasuke-san, tenemos un amigo al cual encontrar.

—Hm.

Estuvo de acuerdo. Avanzaron. Y dos horas después cuando cuatro personas más les hablaron de Natsu con lastima, pero admitieron haber tratado de golpear al niño demonio en su camino, se rompieron. Sakura lloró de sufrimiento y Sasuke golpeó hasta sentirse menos vacío.

Menos inútil.

Menos ignorante.

—Dobe abre de una vez, —dijo Sasuke, y pensó en la insistencia del rubio en hablarle todos los días luego de su primer encuentro como si hubiera sido la única persona a quien hablarle.

—Ábrenos por favor, —continuó Sakura. Y ella recordó la mirada impactada de Naruto cuando le habían llevado comida ese día de escuela.

—No puedes vivir encerrado —Sasuke pensó en su cumpleaños y la alegría pura que había mostrado al aceptar ir, aún cuando no le tenía un regalo, aún cuando no le había felicitado.

(Aún cuando dos semanas antes. _No le habría_ _importado_.)

—Si necesitas a alguien estamos aquí para ti. No nos iremos. —En el hombre maquillado rubio quien lo había cargado en brazos al soplar las velas.

—Abre, —en su mirada desesperada el día del ataque.

—Por favor, —en sus susurros de perdón y disculpas hacia ellos.

En su casa libre de fotografías y memorias.

En su sonrisa rota que ocultaba miles de llantos.

— **Por favor** —suplicaron los dos a la vez.

La puerta se abrió lentamente frente a ellos y vieron a Naruto verles desde la abertura. La sudadera naranja estaba llena de tierra y cortes. Su rostro estaba lleno de suciedad de igual forma y todo su estado estaba desaliñado y fuera de lugar. No se hizo de lado para que pasaran, pero tampoco cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Hemos estado buscándote —soltó Sakura sin querer sonar mandona pero no evitándolo. El rubio sólo los miró sin fuego, sin esa llama de energía que siempre los había consumido cada vez que la veían fijamente, como un sol embotellado que nunca bajaba su intensidad ni aun en el medio de las mayores tormentas ni más grandes noches. Como una fogata que se elevaba alto y más alto hasta rozar con sus llamas el cielo. Su mirada, que jamás debería haber cambiado, que ahora estaba apagada.

 _Y algo cambió—._

Sasuke en un paso se acercó a él, elevó el puño, y golpeó su rostro con fuerza. Repleto de chacra y causando un impacto seco resonar por todo el pasillo.

—¡Sasuke-san!

—¡Estábamos preocupados imbécil! —escupió con fuerza e ignorando el chillido de Sakura. Naruto doblado por el impacto le miró en shock por el dolor y eso molestó ** _aún-más-a_** Sasuke—. Tenemos tres días buscándote por cada esquina de la aldea. ¡Sakura ha tenido que mentirle a sus papás para salir y hasta escanearnos cada puesto y preguntamos a cada persona de la zona roja por ti! ¿¡ _Acaso pensaste en **nosotros** cuando te ocultaste Dobe_!? —terminó explotando en su cara mientras que con el otro puño sujetaba el collar de su camisa.

* * *

Dejando la taza de té en el posa vasos suavemente. Inhaló.

Redactó en la libreta: _Cambio de Status de importancia de los sub-objetivos._

 ** _Media_** _a **Elevada.**_

—Muy bueno amigos, —estuvo de acuerdo asintiendo y tomando de nuevo de la taza.

* * *

Por varios minutos ninguno hizo sonido congelados en la entrada del apartamento. Naruto seguía con una mano en su mejilla viéndoles impactado, Sakura cubría con sus manos su boca abierta y Sasuke inhalaba con fuerza por la boca. Seguía con el brazo extendido y el cuerpo hacia adelante, su cabello se había movido para caer sobre sus ojos pero le había soltado el collarín. Nadie dijo nada.

Ninguno sabía qué decir.

Hasta que un sollozo reanudó el movimiento.

—Kendo-san, —susurró temblorosamente mirando al suelo. Lentamente vieron gotas claras deslizarse por el suelo y desde su barbilla el llanto cayó rápidamente—. Trate, quería que me abrasara alguien —admitió con dificultad. Avergonzado. Herido de haber tenido ese deseo—. _Y_ , y estaban ellos ahí y ¡no lo pensé chicos! Traté de saltar a sus brazos y- y me empujaron —se ahogó, su manga salió disparada a ocultar sus ojos y Sakura no dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza mientras seguía llorando entre sus brazos—. Gritó que debía alejarme de esa calle y que no querían a un **_monstruo_** como yo alejando a sus clientes antes de lanzarme una roca, perdón por haberlos preocupado, ¡perdón por haber huido! —lloró, soltando la palabra "monstruo" como si le doliera pronunciarla.

Como si fuera un peso que llevaba en su pecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué te disculpas Dobe? —escupió Sasuke con sus puños temblando lado a lado. Naruto siguió llorando frente a él y su expresión se volvió más dura ( _pero con la mirada acuosa. Con la boca echada hacia abajo en ira. Con los ojos viéndole en dolor_ -)—, ¿porque haces que los demás quieran alejarse de ti? ¿Porque todos los adultos parecen odiarte? ¿Porque fuiste corriendo a ellos y te confundieron con un ladrón?

—Sasuke-san para por favor —susurró ahoga mente Sakura. Y bingo. También ella estaba llorando.

 _Ah_ , pensó con voz pequeña, callada y suave notando el picor en sus ojos Sasuke, _yo también estoy llorando._

—¿¡POR QUÉ LLORAS!?—exigió bruscamente.

Naruto explotó por fin.

—¡Porque Yui murió por mi culpa! —gritó con el iris ligeramente rojizo—, ¡porque todos me odian si soy Naruto en esta aldea y no puedo dejar de ser Naruto para ser Natsu! ¡Porque nadie le importa nunca cómo estoy y nadie espera por mí fuera de la academia como todos los demás papas si lo hacen! ¡Porque soy un **monstruo _! ¡PORQUE ESTOY SOLO DE NUEVO_**! —lloró.

Otro golpe seco resonó.

Esta vez Sakura lo abofeteó. Y luego lo abrazó.

—¡No puedes estar solo si nosotros estamos para ti imbécil! —sollozó sujetándose a él con fuerza. Apoyó su barbilla en su hombro y lo atrajo más a ella cuando sintió los temblores de Naruto bajo sus brazos—, no estás solo, estamos aquí para ti.

—Y nosotros no te odiamos —soltó Sasuke dando un paso al frente. Naruto le miró sin palabras congelado entre los brazos de Sakura y su expresión era de perdido, asustado, impactado, esperanzado—. Nadie más importa en esta tonta aldea Dobe, sólo nosotros. Sólo los tres —decreto con un tono que no daba lugar a dudas. Que no le permitía confundirse.

—¿Me aceptarán como soy? —preguntó rompiéndose al final y hipeando entre palabras. Sakura respondió que no tenían mucha opción, que ya estaban muy metidos en esa relación como para ignorarla, y Sasuke sólo le dio una palmada en la nuca, y luego pasó por el lado de los dos haciéndoles detenerse y ver a sus espaldas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Piensan estar ahí todo el día? Tenemos que poner al Dobe al día con las clases, Sakura.

El rubio y la pelirosa se vieron a los ojos antes de saltar en el aire y salir disparados al Uchiha que abrió los ojos asustados por su cercanía.

—También te queremos Sasuke-san, —exclamó Sakura abrazándolo.

— **Oi-** oi _aléjense de mi-!_

—¡Somos un equipo! —gritó Naruto riendo por primera vez en lo que parecían años. Con el pecho aún pesado, y las lagrimas aún frescas.

Pero no estaba solo.

 _Y eso cambió **todo.**_

* * *

Tres horas después con el sol estando cerca de ponerse en la distancia la puerta del departamento sonó.

Y la vecina de Naruto, Hina, les sonrió tildando la cabeza de lado y moviendo su vestido blanco en el proceso al abrirla.

—¡Buenas tarde vecino-kun y amigos de vecino-kun! —saludó con su mano en alto. Sasuke alzó una ceja y murmuró algo bajo el aliento sobre 'mujeres sin cerebro no merecían vivir', Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas—. Sé que parecerá repentino y todo eso pero hice galletas de avena y miel y me sobraron demasia~das. Así que: ¡tomen!

De su mano izquierda elevó un recipiente plástico repleto hasta el tope el cual extendió a Sakura quien se encontraba más cercana a la puerta.

Sasuke murmuró de nuevo algo sobre 'mentirosos que usan pieles de ovejas'.

Esta vez Sakura no le golpeó.

Hina hizo ademán de retirarse por completo y dar un paso atrás hacia su hogar. Pero algo pareció afectarle. Algo pareció cambiarla.

Porque dio un paso adelante en cambio, se arrodilló ensuciando su vestimenta por completo, extendió los brazos hacia al frente, y luego jaló a Naruto en tal vez el primer abrazo que habría recibido por parte de un adulto en su vida.

(Sin contar al Hokage. Claro está.)

Pareció susurrarle algo al oído lo que causó que Naruto saliera de su estupor. Se separó lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos y así darle un ligero apretón a sus brazos antes de ponerse de nuevo de pie. Despedirse efusivamente como si nada del momento extraordinario hubiera sucedido. Y desapareció dentro de su propio apartamento.

—¿Qué te dijo Dobe? —fue lo que pregunto Sasuke una vez volvieron al interior del hogar y se resguardaron en la cama del contenedor.

Naruto pareció aún confundido al verlos. Pero de sus labios crecía una sonrisa pequeña, y eso calmó al Uchiha.

—Hina-san me dijo lo que ya sabía, —contestó suavemente negando—, que tengo grandes amigos, y que debería cuidarlos más.

Sasuke bufó mientras que Sakura sonreía dulcemente de pie frente a ellos.

—Ella no fue un becerro en ese momento, —comentó una hora después Sasuke a Sakura mientras iban de salida del hogar de Naruto. Sasuke acompañaría a Sakura a su casa y luego se marcharía a la suya. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Pero era la primera vez que lo hacían consciente mente, y no porque la casa de la chica estuviera convenientemente a dos calles de la del Uchiha.

No.

Hoy la llevaba porque quería protegerla.

—Sí... —murmuró con cansancio sintiendo el estrés de los últimos días hacer mecha en ellos. Miró a su amigo- ¿porque eran amigos, verdad? De eso no tenía dudas. Uchiha Sasuke-san era su amigo.

Pero por Kami eso no evitó que tuviera que parpadear tres veces para dejar de fijarse en lo suave que se veía su cabello desde donde estaba.

—¿No quiso pretender más? ¿O acaso fue un desliz? —susurró para sí misma viendo al cielo nocturno.

—Hay una razón por la cual todos los adultos detestan al Dobe.

—Sí...

—Y ellos son consientes de **_cuál_** es esa razón.

—Obviamente.

—... Tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros, Sakura.

La chica sonrió de lado aún viendo el cielo oscuro.

—Ya estoy en eso, —fue lo único que respondió. Y Sasuke le creyó sonriendo también.

* * *

El grupo del demonio se volvió conocido por toda la academia de un día para otro. A donde fuera el monstruo, el último Uchiha y la hija de los Harunos parecían seguirlo. Los de años más avanzados llamaron por coincidencias y dijeron que debía ser imposible. Los de menores juraban quedarse viéndolos cuando los veían pasar por los pasillos y pensar en lo cool que sería tener ellos su propia banda.

Los de su propia sección pensaban que se veía venir.

Los maestros no sabían que pensar. Y por eso prefirieron en su gran mayoría ignorarlo. A sabiendas que cualquier consejo pudiera ser tomado de una mala forma (aunque correcta) por el Uchiha y la Haruno. Por eso trataron de hacerles entender que juntarse con un "buscapleitos" solo eran problemas.

Y Naruto dejó de jugar bromas en la aldea esa semana.

... Así que les recomendaron que no siguieran a alguien que estaba tan poco concentrado en el arte ninja.

Y Naruto comenzó a asistir a las tutorías extras y no obligatorias en las tardes de todas las materias Prácticas.

... Así que jugaron la carta de comparación, y dijeron que día estudiantes **top** no podían - _no deberían_ \- mezclarse con un último.

Y el demonio llegó al día de los exámenes escritos. Se puso de primero en la fila para que el profesor pudiera verlo en todo momento. Sacó su propio lápiz y borrador. Y escribió hasta que la hoja se quedó sin espacio y todo lo que habían visto en clase tenía comentarios extras por la parte de atrás.

Y así los maestros se quedaron sin excusas.

 _(Los adultos se quedaron sin excusas.)_

* * *

Hina les preparó cada tarde un postre diferente para estudiar en casa y le felicitó por cada gran nota.

* * *

Fue la primera ** _adulto_** en la vida de los tres muchachos en aceptarlos.

* * *

Hasta que un profesor no aceptó más el silencio.

Y todo explotó de nuevo...

* * *

 **HOLA**

 **bienvenidos todos los nuevos y un cálido saludo a los antiguos lectores! Amo desarrollar esta historia , me da cierta alegría y felicidad.**  
 **Pero nadie sabe que pueda pasar después.**

 **Perdonen por no haber respondido a sus hermosos comentarios! Cada día tengo menos tiempo para respirar y escribir fics se ha vuelto una de mis últimas prioridades. Pero si puedo perfiles algo es que no paren de comentar, desde mi correo a diario me llegan las notificaciones y alegran mi día por completo.**

 **Los amo!**

 **(NOTA: este cap lleva al menos dos semanas sentado en mi pc agarrando polvo. pero fanfiction no permite que uno publique si no por la plataforma de la pc, y no he podido si no usar el tlf, lo cual, me molesta de aqui)**

 **Bye...**


	17. XVII

**Rupturas**

 **.**

* * *

—Estaba solo hasta que los conocí —admitió una vez en silencio Sasuke.

Estando los tres en el techo de los apartamentos del Dobe. Cada uno echado con la cabeza hacia el otro, en triángulo, viendo el cielo iluminado de estrellas y nubes.

Naruto abrió una fracción sus ojos, luego los cerró reposando una de sus manos en su estómago, y la otra sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, —estuvo de acuerdo momentos después—, yo también de cierta forma lo estaba, ¿no es así? —le preguntó a nadie.

Sakura en silencio también alargó su mano sobre su cabeza. Y tentativamente sintió rozar los dedos de Naruto.

—A parte de Ino-cerda, —susurró momentos después. Casi minutos enteros luego de que Naruto había hablado. Su susurro; en el silencio de la noche, pareció un _grito_ —, ustedes han sido los únicos en aceptarme como soy.

Naruto bufó.

—Cómo no aceptarte. Estás hablando de quién llaman monstruo.

—No digas eso, —replicó al instante sin dejarle terminar.

Más segundos pasaron en silencio.

Y de repente la mano de Sasuke se alzó entrelazando las otras dos con sus dedos. Naruto abrió los ojos en impacto y Sakura retuvo el aliento insegura de romper el momento.

Fue Sasuke quien habló. Y justo la luna pareció brillar más fuerte en ese instante.

—¿Por una amistad disfuncional? —preguntó viendo al cielo negro.

Sakura dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres "amigos" juró. Y Naruto trató de contenerlas entre moqueos "¡claro que sí 'ttebayo!"

* * *

 **A SINGLE CHANGE**

* * *

—Temeeeeeee apaga el sol —murmuró sin casi entenderse contra la almohada.

Sasuke, desde la silla en frente de la cama de donde se recostaba como el vago que era el Uzumaki y, donde él apoyaba sus pies teniendo su nuevo libro de botánica sobre sus muslos: parpadeó viendo el cuerpo del rubio. Notó con asco el charco de baba que dejó en la almohada al mover el rostro, y pasó una página.

—No, —dijo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio—. ¿Por qué siento que vez como si fuera una mierda? —preguntó con la voz restringida por la almohada.

Sasuke inspiró por la nariz y contó hasta tres.

—No te preocupes, —le aseguró con calma, al fin de cuentas eran amigos y los amigos eran sinceros con ellos mismos, ¿verdad? Naruto y Sakura se merecían _nada más_ que sinceridad pura de su parte—. Tú era peor que la mierda —le calmó.

—Eres un imbécil, —soltó luego de unos segundos. Sasuke bufó.

—Y tú un Dobe si tardaste tanto en decirme eso, —soltó con sarna.

Luego comenzó el capítulo sobre las diversas formas de regados y los beneficios de cada tipo de planta hogareña, con un consejo de que, aunque no pareciera, las plantas también podían ahogarse y era crítico saber cuánta agua aceptaba diariamente su tipo de planta.

Pasó directamente a los **Anexos** y buscó con su dedo _Palmeras_. Cada día estaba más grande y ahora podía rozar con su frente las hojas más altas si se ponía a su lado. Sentía que debía comenzar a tenerle más cuidado si quería que siguiera igual de sana.

—Haz que se vaya entonces —siguió quejándose Naruto contra la tela.

 _Si no fuera por el tiempo que lo conozco pensaría que habla en broma_ , lamentablemente para el Uchiha. Sabía que Naruto hablaba muy en serio por el tono quejoso de su voz.

—¿Cómo esperas que me deshaga del sol, Dobe? —preguntó cansado y resistiendo el impulso de suspirar todos los males de su vida. Entre ellos incluidos el trío de niñas que llevaban cinco días siguiéndole por la aldea. Eran unas molestias y se reían de **_cada-puta-cosa_** que hacía. _¿Sasuke tomaba un tómate? ¡Qué divertido! ¿Sasuke iba a la biblioteca? ¡Qué inteligente guau! ¿Sasuke miraba desde el borde de un puente su reflejo contemplando lo horrible que había terminado ser su vida? ¡Este es el mejor momento para reírnos de su desdicha!_

(El último le había dolido. Casi más de un poco por la falta de privacidad. Era el cumpleaños de Itachi y no había sabido qué sentir al respecto.

Y sus risas al fondo mientras lo pensaba no ayudaron.)

—No sé, —por fin movió su rostro para que así uno de sus ojos azules vieran a su amigo. Estaba ligeramente rojizo, y en el fondo de su mente Sasuke se preguntó si esa noche habría tenido pesadillas otra vez siendo la razón que estaba tan adormilado esa mañana.

Desde Yuki. Eran sobre cuchillos, sangre y el rostro del hombre diciéndole que era su culpa.

(A veces cuando las ojeras bajo los ojos del Uzumaki eran demasiado negras y su porte demasiado cerrado durante la Academia Sasuke se preguntaba qué le había hecho a él perder las pesadillas en su momento.

Y nunca decía nada, porque recordaba que aún habían noches que despertaba viendo ojos rojos en cada esquina y oliendo la sangre bajo las uñas de sus dedos que nunca se lavaba. _Nunca se iba_.

 _Nunca dejaba de **apestar**_ —.)

—Mirándole con tu horrible cara tal vez sería un comienzo. Cualquiera huiría de ella —comentó.

Sasuke inhaló cortante—: mejor muéstrale el tuyo y nunca vuelve a salir —dijo al instante alejando sus pensamientos. Encerrándolos fuera.

" _El cuido del agua para con las palmeras tiende a variar de las condiciones climáticas de donde se hallen. Más, bajo sombra y resguardadas del clima un riego doble diario las mantienen en buena forma..."_

Lanzó un Kunai que tenía entre las páginas de marcador. El mango golpeando la frente del Uzumaki con éxito.

—¡Teme! —gritó. Sus manos saliendo disparadas al área y poniéndose sentado al instante.

—Dobe, —respondió el llamado pasivamente y volviendo a su lectura.

(Si al día siguiente Sasuke sonrió satisfecho cuando Kiba le preguntó a Naruto por qué tenía un morado en forma de círculo en su frente, pretendió con ayuda de Sakura reírse de un chiste pasado.

—Eres horrible, —soltó ella negando.

—Lo sé —admitió con orgullo.)

Naruto volvió a suspirar pero supo que ya no iba a poder volver a dormir por el escozor constante en su frente. En cambio comenzó a mover los pies, las manos, a silbar y cuando tarareó canciones Sasuke supo que era demasiado para él. La idea de ir a la cárcel no valía la condena de oírlo cantar.

—Párate y ve a bañarte si ya estás tan despierto Dobe, apestas a ramen rancio —escupió frunciendo su nariz para mayor teatro.

Fue en ese instante que Sakura entró en la habitación cargando en sus manos dos bolsas marrones. Vio a Naruto sobarse con una mano su frente y al Uchiha leer en una silla que estaba segura _no había_ estado ahí cuando se marchó la noche anterior.

Mejor no quería saber se decidió.

(Estaba segura que también habían dos vasos suyos por ahí regados, la silla extra de la cocina la había traído Sasuke. Y estaba seguro de haber visto una camisa con el abanico en ellas por alguna parte.)

—No sé cómo reaccionar ante el decreto que sabes a qué huele el ramen rancio. —Dejó las bolsas al lado de la cama y luego se detuvo pensando—. O que yo también lo sepa —agregó a malas ganas.

—Piensa en que el Dobe hace demasiado desastre comiendo ramen y nunca lava ropa.

Sasuke cerró por fin el libro estirándose en el proceso, pateó la cabeza de Naruto una vez de pie e ignoró sus protestas viendo a los ojos no impresionados de Sakura.

—¿Encontraste lo necesario? —preguntó en cambio moviendo el cuello de lado a lado.

La Haruno suspiró.

—Debería haberme negado a venir aquí en primer lugar —dijo para sí misma tomando de nuevo las bolsas del suelo. De una de ellas sacó un libro de tapa negra y con el símbolo de un remolino rojo en el centro—, traje todo lo que había que no hemos tomado ya. De nuestra nueva sección. Tenemos suerte que la bibliotecaria sabe que soy una come libros porque con la cantidad que hemos sacado estas últimas dos semanas he superado mi cuota del año pasado —hizo una mueca.

—Rata de la biblioteca —se burló.

—Oh, cállate Uchiha que sé que no eres mejor que yo, eres top de la clase.

Como por arte de magia en ese instante Naruto dejó de sentir dolor por las heridas en su rostro y de un salto estaba de pie entre sus dos amigos. Sonrió en grande y habló.

—¡Vamos a poner manos en acción 'ttebayo! —gritó.

Sakura y Sasuke compartieron una mirada. Luego vieron el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

—Primero báñate, —soltó Saura.

—Y ponte algo que no sean pijamas —bufó Sasuke saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de tras de ellos. Sus voces mientras se alejaban comparando notas de los libros que mantenían guardados y habían traído.

Solo en el cuarto, Naruto no pudo más que suspirar. Y arrastró sus pies al baño. En algún momento murmurando entre dientes cosas que sobre no estar _tan_ sucio y ser parte de la imaginación de sus amigos.

(Y si después en la ducha cantó a todo pulmón la propaganda de X-Ramen repitiendo el final varias veces. — _justo en la parte que repiten en coro: "somos ramen del mejor, que lleva la letra del ganador-or-or_ "— Lo consideró una victoria el golpeteo constante en su puerta.)

* * *

—Eres una peste —soltó Sasuke lleno de ira contenida. Naruto aún restregándose la cabeza con una toalla caminó hacia su cocina vestido en sus pantalones narajas, pero sólo usando la camiseta negra a parte. Vio primero la cantidad de libros apilados sobre su mesa, al rededor de la misma en el suelo y sobre el estante de comida. Después vio a Sakura recluida sobre uno de los tantos escritos metida en su mundo y por último a Sasuke-teme, quien le veía con molestia inmensa teniendo en sus manos otro de los escritos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dejó la toalla al lado de la estufa. En algún momento la recogería. Tal vez. Si no la usaría como nuevo trapo de cocina y ya.

—Tú tienes cabello de gallo —dijo con indiferencia sentándose en la única silla libre. Mordió su labio viendo la pila pero silenciosamente Sakura estiró su mano y le extendió uno de menor volumen que los demás.

—Ya descartamos renegados de los últimos veinte años. —Dijo sin verlo—. Guerras. Misiones que salieron mal. Y revisamos nombre por nombre de los apellidos más conocidos de la Aldea en búsqueda de algún familiar llamado también Naruto. Compara las fechas festivas creadas desde hace menos de quince años, —indicó—, quiero que resaltes _cualquier_ _cosa_ que pueda relacionarse a ti de algún forma: usa tu intuición, que es tu fuerte, y anota.

Asintiendo y lleno de seguridad Naruto tomó uno de los lapiceros y cuadernos de la pila.

Sasuke en cambio seguía viéndole con odio puro.

—Tu gusto de la ropa es asqueroso —soltó luego de varios minutos en silencio cada uno leyendo y tomando notas de lo que leían.

Sakura bufó.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene moral de hablar de moda, Sasuke-san, —soltó con mofa—, usar la misma camisa todos los días aún siendo de estilo no es "moda".

—Sólo Sasuke, —soltó en automático el Uchiha. Sakura sobre el libro le alzó una ceja no impresionada—. Y tú usas el mismo vestido rojo a diario ¿cuál es tu moral ahora? —preguntó en cambio. Naruto en el fondo rió entre dientes pero de resto siguió copiando lo que leía, a conciencia que no era bueno concentrándose en varias tareas a la vez y que si dejaba de redactar perdería el hilo de la lectura.

Sakura-chan le había hecho realizarlo mientras estudiaban una tarde. Fue cuando estudiando matemática II Naruto había perdido el hilo de los ejercicios y en cambio fijó su atención en lo que decían los vecinos de abajo.

Y concentrándose a un punto que, instantes antes de que el hombre golpeara a la mujer, pudo ponerse de pie y gritar desde la ventana.

—¡Shinobi-san por aquí! —gritó.

El hombre paró sus puños de golpe asustado. Y aunque Naruto pensaba que nadie lo vigilaba, Cuervo en guardia lo apresó al instante.

—Discúlpame, señor-SoyMejorQueTúEnTodo —dijo Sakura mirándole—, pero uso mi túnica **únicamente** como ropa de entrenamiento. Ustedes dos en cambio no duermen en ella porque prefieren menos ropa al dormir y _por Kami por qué sé eso_ —murmuró al final viendo las letras del libro en gran realización. Realización de que su vida estaba jodida. Realización que ahora no era pura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos dormido varias veces en la casa del Dobe después de estudiar —señaló lo obvio sin verle razón a su ansiedad.

Naruto rió.

—No, teme, se refiere a que no sabe por qué conoce una información tan personal de nosotros —explicó con las cejas fruncidas pero sonriendo. Estaba concentrado.

Sakura le pateó bajo la mesa.

—Ya nunca podré casarme —se lamentó.

Sasuke pensó que eso era arreglado si se casaba con alguno de ellos dos. Después se lo pensó mejor imaginándose un niño de cabello rosado.

Ya. Eso fue todo. Que un hombre naciera con cabello rosado era demasiado tráfico para el mundo como para pensarlo más que eso.

Supo que debía extinguir su gen Sakura antes de reproducirse.

—¿Qué me ves? —ladró molesta.

Sasuke vio de nuevo su cabello rosa chicle.

—Nunca tengas hijos por favor, —pidió con seriedad absoluta. Segundos después la risa estruendosa de Naruto llenó el fondo mientras Sakura trataba de ahorcar a Sasuke a través de la mesa.

Tres minutos después volvieron a sentarse. Los dos con la ropa más desarreglada que antes pero de resto como si nada.

—Y **_tú_** eres un imbécil leyendo a la mujeres **_Uchiha-kun_** —soltó por fin, apropósito endulzando el nombre.

Una vena saltó en la frente del Uchiha—. Y **_tú_** más un hombre que otra cosa.

—¡Y- _y tú_ un emo sin causa!

—Y mis padres están muertos, —ante el silencio incómodo repentino subió la mirada de su libro mirando a sus amigos en duda—, qué, pensé que estábamos diciendo cosas obvias, —explicó con seriedad.

Sakura mirando a Naruto negó.

—Lo peor de todo es que nunca sé si lo hace en broma o no —admitió.

—¡Es verdad teme! La primera vez que bromeaste con eso Sakura-chan casi lloró —le acusó con enojo a lo que Sakura murmuró entre dientes que ' _no eran lágrimas de verdad, sólo era compasión. Y porque me habías pisado en ese momento cosa que me dolió demasiado_ '—. Ahora ¡silencio 'ttebayo! Trató de concentrarme aquí.

Y volvió su mirada a el libro.

Sakura y Sasuke compartieron una mirada derrotada por ser callados por el más ruidoso antes de ponerse a leer cada uno también.

* * *

Tres horas después con el sol ya en lo más alto del cielo se detuvieron con distintos suspiros de su cuenta.

—Nada, otro callejón sin salida —decretó Sasuke con molestia dejando el último libro que había estado leyendo con un golpe seco en la mesa—, sólo hay un reporte de un Uzumaki que murió a causa de heridas en el Hospital hace siete años, pero era un anciano y no tuvo hijos.

Hizo silencio molesto y Sakura en cambio se mordió su labio dejando de igual forma su libro.

—Logré obtener los nombres de los descendientes de Hashirama-sama y Mito-sama, pero ningún otro registro de Uzumaki en la aldea —se restregó con una mano los ojos parpadeando varias veces. Estaba molesta con su poca habilidad de recolectar información. Era como si los Uzumakis se hubieran desaparecido de un día para otro. No sólo su aldea, si no su gente también.

¿ _Cómo podían destruir una cultura tan fácil_? Se preguntó. Y si vio de reojo los ojos negros de su amigos frente a ella. Esos que sabia un día se prenderían de rojo como antes decenas lo hacían, pretendió _no querer llorar._

—¿Y tú Dobe? —preguntó segundos después. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta pasó su mirada sobre Naruto viendo que estaba jugando con su labio inferior—, ¿Dobe? —volvió a preguntar inseguro. Sakura vio entre ambos preocupa antes de acercarse con la silla al cuerpo del rubio. El rechinar del plástico haciendo quejarse a los vecinos de abajo al instante.

—Naruto-Baka —sacudió su hombro con suavidad.

Naruto parpadeó.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? —preguntó regresando a la actualidad de repente.

—Estabas en tu mente por un buen rato, debe haber sido espeluznante —agregó sin poder evitar Sasuke. Luego enserió la expresión—, qué hallaste.

Naruto aplanó los labios unos segundos antes de hablar. Pareció querer pensarlo un buen rato, dudar de si decirlo o no pero al final la mirada penetrante de Sasuke (que supo interpretar por preocupación y sólo un toque de molestia) le hizo confesar.

—Sólo hallé una fecha festiva que coincide conmigo de alguna forma... —su tono fue descendiendo al final. Inseguro notaron ambos. Con la mirada lejana y las manos juntas—, el ataque del Kyūbi.

—¿Kyūbi? —preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el rostro. El nombre le sonaba del pasado, de uno de los libros de su padre, entre los títulos de Armas y Honor y Códigos de Etiqueta con psicología humana, sentimientos y comprensión del cuerpo. Se recordó a un libro pequeño y de portada blanca con una descripción peligrosa y un valor elevado. Uno de descripciones cortas por lo desconocido, pero historia aterradoras.

Fue Sakura quien habló.

—Explícate, —pidió.

—El ataque de Kyūbi... El festival del Kyūbi... —los miró a ambos, y de repente su mano estaba sobre su estómago, restregándolo, aplanándolo—, ambos son el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. El día que Jiji dice que murieron mis padres, —dijo con la mirada ida y distante. Y mientras Sakura abría lentamente los ojos uniendo flechas imaginarias en su mente, Sasuke recordó una línea en específico de lo que eran las bestias de cola.

".. _.Criaturas de chacra de gran poder. Usadas como ofrendas de paz durante la creación de las aldeas ocultas..._

 _... El Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, ...Hachi y Kyūbi. Las nieves criaturas de cola. Cada una representativa a un animal..._

 _...sólo pudiendo ser contenidas por un contenedor. O también llamado:..._

—... ¿no entiendo eso quiere decir que tus padres fueron los culpables del ataque? —la voz de Sakura resonó por sobre los recuerdos de Sasuke. Por sobre el libro de hojas marrones y una imagen de tinta de un ser parecido a un gato en llamas que le miraba con ira intensa. Bajo el dibujo, la descripción de **Nibi**.  El gato del diablo—... Los adultos parecen odiarte por alguna razón y por lo que leí del ataque el Kyūbi vino de la nada. En un momento no estaba y al otro destruía la aldea. ¿Lo habrán traído con ellos? ¿Habrán orquestado el ataque y por eso se borraron sus registros?

—'dattebayo Sakura-chan **¡no lo sé**! —gritó lentamente desesperándose—. No sé ¡pero siempre me han llamado niño demonio y monstruo! Puede... Puede que sea verdad y los adultos lo sepan...

 _...Jinchuriki..._

—No. —soltó de repente Sasuke. Y viendo al frente pudo ver a sus dos amigos parpadear sobre él en duda. Notó las manos temblorosas de Naruto y la ligera sangre que bajaba desde el labio de Sakura. Se enderezó. Recordó a su padre y a las promesas de poder, de ser mejor. De volver a dominar la aldea—. No. Tus padres no fueron los culpables de traer al Kyūbi a la aldea- Agh, bueno, no lo sé, no estamos seguros de eso.

—¿Sasuke-san a que te estás refiendo...? —susurró Sakura en voz baja.

Sasuke la miró de repente. Y luego vio a Naruto.

—Tú eres el Kyūbi, —dijo. Soltó y nadie dijo nada más—. Las criaturas de cola sólo pueden ser selladas _dentro_ del cuerpo de una persona. Preferiblemente bebés. Y el día que naciste el Kyūbi apareció y desapareció en la nada. Eso quiere decir que murió su anterior contenedor, lo asesinaron lo más probable, y te usaron a ti de sustituto. _Naruto, **tú eres el Kyūbi.**_

...

Y ninguno pudo reaccionar más nada que una inhalación impactada: más que una mirada compartida. Y un contacto de manos. Porque la puerta se abrió de repente revelando a la figura de un hombre vestido de armadura plateada y ropas negras usando una máscara de AMBU.

—Haruno Sakura debes acompañarme —soltó y en tres pasos estaba sobre los muchachos quienes se pusieron de pie frente a su amiga protegiéndola al instante. En un parpadeo había desaparecido el ninja, y sólo tuvieron tiempo de mirarse entre ellos Naruto y Sasuke antes de que tras de ellos apareciera, teniendo entre sus manos los brazos de Sakura.

—Tú madre está muy preocupada —dijo con suavidad deteniendo las quejas de la chica al instante. Luego volteó el rostro viendo a los chicos tras de él—. Ella estará bien, confíen en mí mocosos —soltó con afecto.

Y luego desapareció.

Llevándose a la Haruno consigo.

* * *

No la volvieron a ver esa tarde durante su reunión diaria en el puesto de postres al frente del Ichiraku. Donde Sakura podía comer dangos, a la vez que Naruro ramen y Sasuke un café contemplando con asco a sus dos compañeros arruinar sus estómagos. Un shinobi con máscara fue a pedir los libros que ella había sacado de la biblioteca, y recelosos que vieran lo que decían los dos chicos se ofrecieron a llevarlos. Pero de igual forma, no se la encontraron ni de ida o vuelta.

—¿Haruno-chan? —preguntó la sedentaria bibliotecaria con ojos pequeños y ocultos tras vidrios enormes, pero con un brillo de inteligencia y entendimiento que hicieron la piel bajo Naruto removerse y Sasuke desear por una salida. La señora negó dos veces—. No ha llegado susurro de ella desde que se llevó los... Déjenme revisar... Sí —señaló con su dedo alguna página del gran libro de registros—, los dieciocho libros con relaciones a la historia de la aldea para su investigación. ¿La buscan? —preguntó cerrando el libro e inclinándose hacia ellos.

Sasuke tomó el brazo de Naruto y dio un paso atrás.

—No, —respondió. Llevándose al chico consigo.

Buscaron rosado en la calle. En la tiendas y por sus áreas de frecuencia. Pero no volvieron a saber nada de ella al día siguiente en la Academia. Ni cuando ambos le esperaron hasta después la hora de entrada en la puerta principal. Ni en los pasillos, ni en los salones, ni en el patio, por días.

Y cuando por fin la vieron, fue con el perfil cabizbajo de ella caminando a otra sección que _no_ era la suya.

—¡No entiendo- ¿por qué— **por qué _no podemos_ ver a Sakura-chan**!? —gritó al cielo lleno de ira, dolor, miedo, tristeza y rabia.

El profesor de la sección desconocida frente a ellos. Uno de facciones familiares que daba clases en la Academia sólo los miro duramente. Tras él, la puerta que los dividía de Sakura se hallaba.

Sasauke se preguntó con puños temblorosos por qué siempre eran los adultos que debían interponerse en su camino. Por qué eran quienes estaban supuestos a protegerle los que le encerraban. Por qué tenía que quedarse callado.

 _(¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? ¿Por qué todos pretendieron no darse cuenta? ¿Por qué **ninguno** de los adultos del Distrito dijo nada cuando Itachi volvía a casa luego de semanas lleno de heridas, ojeras negras y expresión cada vez (cada **maldita** vez) más muerta—?_ )

—Haruno Sakura debe mantenerse en su sección sin perder tiempo. Ustedes son de otra por lo cual los horarios..

—¡Pero es que tampoco fuera de la Academia podemos verla! —gritó desesperado Naruro en ese instante. Sus brazos los lanzó como un loco y casi parecía al punto de arrancarse los cabellos. Sasuke supo que tenía que estar tanto atento que Naruto no se lastimara a sí mismo, como que el maestro no lo hiciera—, nunca la vemos. ¡Siempre está en otra parte y ahora ni fuera ni adentro podemos verla! ¿¡Por qué!?

Sasuke notó que los labios del maestro no se movieron.

Pero la ira de Naruto desapareció a su lado como si el fuego hubiera sido soplado y asintió.

—Comprendo, —inspiró con suavidad.

Y se fue.

* * *

—¡Dobe! ¡Detente que fue eso por qué corriste...!

Jadeando persiguió al rubio por minutos enteros. Esquivando a los demás. Ignorando los gritos de molestia en sus direcciones. En algún momento entre su casa y donde comenzaba la zona roja reconoció a donde le había llenado. Al primer momento que ellos habían tenido juntos. El parque solitario. Donde se habían enterado del ataque de Yui.

—Es por mí —soltó de repente deteniéndose en frente de la calle que daba a la zona roja. De espaldas a Sasuke y con una voz aunque jadeante de tono suave y delicada, como si su voz fuera a romperse en cualquier momento y tuviera miedo de forzarla más que eso. Miró a Sasuke, y el Uchiha se preguntó qué expresión habría puesto en su rostro porque Naruto bufó, y su voz se rompió cuando volvió a hablar—. Esa fue la misma mirada que los shinobis me dan siempre que les preguntaba porque los papás no me permitían jugar con sus hijos en el parque. Lástima, ira y asco todo a la vez, —sollozó viéndole de reojo, mordió su labio hasta que sus hombros dejaron de temblar y sus puños lo hicieron en cambio—, discúlpame teme. Creo que lo mejor que es no vuelvas a hablarme así puedes estar con Sakura-chan. Yo... Amé compartir tiempo con ustedes. En serio. Lo hice más que nada.

Y bajo el sol poniente de la tarde Sasuke tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que trataba de decir, inundado de tantas emociones contradictorias que sentía. Entre las ganas de llorar, romper algo, gritar y negociar todo a la vez.

—¡OI DOBE! —gritó tardíamente Sasuke, pero ya el cuerpo del Uzumaki había salido disparado. Quiso correr por él y consolarlo, pero también deseó regresar a la Academia por Sakura y ayudarla. Su mirada no dejaba de ver el cuerpo desaparecer de su amigo mientras pensaba muévete, muévete de una vez si no lo haces ahora los vas a perder a los dos. Muévete porque por primera vez en la vida puedes luchar por alguien que no seas tú. **Muévete** , porque ambos te necesitan.

 _¿Pero a dónde se movía-?_

Al final Naruto desapareció. Las clases terminaron. Y Sasuke seguía en el mismo sitio viendo a la nada.

(Nunca había pensando que llegaría el día no sólo tuviera amigos, si no que tendría que elegir entre uno de ellos.)

* * *

Esa noche, estaba sentada en su cama abrazando su almohada de forma protectora y con su madre viéndole desde la puerta abierta.

—Es por tu propio bien, —soltó Mebuki Haruno viendo a su hija insegura. Se removió inquieta queriendo acercarse y abrazarla, pero sentía que si la tocaba obtendría sólo rechazo. El pensamiento le dolió. Desde su posición en la puerta quiso evitarlo—. Si vas a ir a la– a la _academia_ , —escupió el nombre con dificultad—, necesitas estar 100% concentrada en tus estudios.

—Y lo estaba —respondió al instante con mirada fuerte—, ¡ya te dije estaba en las tardes estudiando con mis amigos!

—¿Esos amigos que te niegas a darme sus nombres? —preguntó severamente. Sakura no dijo nada—. No puedo ayudarte si tú no me ayudas. En un mes cuando hayas aprendido la lección permitiré que vuelvas a la sección de Ino-chan. Pero nada de escaparse otra vez. O te expulso. Y ahora no lo digo sin fundamentos.

Y se fue.

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

Hubo dos toques en su ventana. El primero le despertó de su sueño, el segundo le hizo ponerse de pie al instante.

—Sakura.

Vio los ojos negros de Uchiha-kun. Su mirada. Su ceño fruncido y su posición agarrado con una mano del aguazar de su ventana donde le ayudó a sentarse en la misma con una mano. Durante todo el proceso quiso llorar.

—Viniste —susurró sin creérselo.

Sasuke miró al suelo y asintió, como si tampoco él pudiera creérselo.

—Tenemos que hablar del Dobe —dijo en cambio.

Sakura miró al fondo de su puerta donde sabia la habitación de sus padres se encontraba. Pensó en su madre y su preocupación. En su padre; que casi nunca estaba, pero cuando se hallaba su presencia era cariñosa y sus sonrisas enormes. Pensó en la academia, sus profesores e Ino-chan, en lo que quería llegar a ser, en _lo que era una Kunoichi_ , y recordó el nombre Naruto de un cuento de niños que le había inspirado hacía muchísimo tiempo, y cuando analizó lo último, supo que tenía su repuesta.

Así que mordió su labio. Removió entre sus cosas hasta hallar su vestido de ese mismo día. Y luego asintió.

* * *

 ** _HOLAAAAAAAAAAA_**

 **Bienvenidos aquellos que lleguen y agradecidos sean aquellos que nunca se fueron!**

 **Nada puede ser amor y rosas cuando hay gente que desea que nuestros chicos no estén juntos.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE ME HACEN REIR CUANDO DICEN LLORAR**

 **Es la verdad. Los autores amamos hacer sufrir a nuestros lectores.**

 **Bye...**


	18. XVIII

**.**

 **Código**

 **.**

.

 _"Sólo alguien que nunca ha amado, decretaría que es mejor no experimentar ese sentimiento, que aceptar el dolor que acompaña su pérdida."_

.

.

—La primera vez que alguien quiso jugar conmigo salí corriendo creyendo que quería golpearme, —admitió Sakura suavemente, su respiración llenando el silencio de la noche por completo—. Era Ino-cerda pero jamás había estado con alguien de mi misma edad antes. Sólo me la pasaba en la biblioteca, en casa y con mi mamá. Siempre leyendo. Creo... —bajó un poco el tono viendo por unos segundos al cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban más que otros días. Pensó qué habría pensado de haberse quedado esa noche en su casa, si se habría asomado a ver las estrellas, si le habrían parecido tan _libres_ , como lo hacían _ahora_ —, creo que leía mucho porque no me gustaba la realidad que vivía —admitió minutos después.

Ambos chicos se ocultaron tras un muro cuando oyeron unas voces acercarse. Frente a ellos minutos después dos mujeres alrededor de un hombre pasaron riéndose uno cerca del otro.

—Prostitutas —no pudo evitar soltar en voz baja Sakura. No en crítica, si no en observación. Ambas llevaban ropas muy ajustadas y se inclinaban incómodamente hacia adelante para que el hombre viera el valle de sus senos con facilidad.

Sasuke a su lado humeó.

—Piensan robarlo —agregó luego de unos segundos. Sakura parpadeó viéndole de reojo en duda—. Es muy temprano como para que terminen la noche y él no tenía apariencia de tener mucho dinero para las dos. Van a robarlo. Posiblemente mañana jure que les dio lo que tenía para no entrar en vergüenza. Vamos, está despejado.

Viendo que de nuevo la calle estaba desierta ambos salieron del escondite y siguieron andando por la misma.

—¿Experiencia personal? —preguntó luego de unos segundos Sakura. De nuevo, se preguntó por qué no podía sonar recriminante al decirlo pero supuso porque era que de verdad no le importaba. Un trabajo era un trabajo.

Y todo lo que uno hacia corría con riesgos.

Sasuke negó mínima mente en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Fue una de las charlas que mi hermano tendía a darme a escondidas. Al parecer es conocimiento general que imparten a los jóvenes de mi clan cuando llegan a los trece años o a chunnin, lo que viene primero. Él quiso dármela antes.

—¿En preparación? —preguntó Sakura. Y bajo la mirada cuando uno de los edificios encendió sus luces antes de parpadear. Dio un rápido chequeo a toda el área pero nadie parecía estar saliendo de los edificios exigiendo por ellos y gritando que no eran horas para estar vagando solos.

—O porque sabía algo que yo no —completó minutos después en silencio.

Uno al lado del otro frente al edificio que sabía llevaba al conjunto de huérfanos de la aldea, Sakura vio la postura de Sasuke estar dudosa y suavemente reposó su mano en su codo. Sonriendo cuando su mirada azabache recayó en ella.

—Gracias por venir por mí —dijo en cambio, y trató de transmitirle " _entiendo, no te preocupes, no tienes que hablar de lo que no te sientes listo de decir_ " en sólo su mirada.

Y él suspiró derrotado viéndole en " _gracias, algún día_."

Eso fue más de lo que Sakura esperaba al soltarlo.

* * *

—Mi niñez está repleta es de mi hermano —dijo en cambio cuando Sakura estaba mirando hacia la calle vigilando que nadie los viera y tan bajo que casi no lo captó, teniendo que detener su respiración para no perder las palabras—, de él, y de mi clan, pero nunca tuve amigos. Mi primer amigo fue una planta —admitió.

—¿La palma? —supo al instante Sakura.

Y volteándose vio la sonrisa de lado del Uchiha.

Negando sonrió, y ambos salieron disparados hacia el edifico donde tardaron media hora en llegar al tercer piso por las escaleras deteniéndose por varios minutos cada vez que salía un ruido de alguno de los apartamentos. Un insulto los sobresaltaba, alguien dejaba caer un plato o un gato maullaba.

Así que exhaustos, luego de una hora de haber escapado de la casa de Sakura, con los brazos y piernas congeladas y los dientes re castañeando por el frío penetrante. Cansados del estrés de la noche y con los ojos cansados de haber tenido que andar a oscuras por todas partes, apenas Naruto abrió la puerta de su apartamento Sasuke no dudó en taparle la boca con su mano obligándole a entrar mientras que Sakura iba al baño porque llevaba media hora haciéndose muchas gracias atentamente la gerencia.

— _¿_ _ **Chitos**_ qhé _pedho_ yo penshé—?

—Cállate —escupió apretando con más fuerza su mano en la cara de Naruto Sasuke. Quien le vio con la mirada rojiza y aguada a la vez que Sakura aparecía sacudiendo se las manos.

—Pedho penshé qhe...

—Pensaste que te íbamos a abandonar —terminó por el Sakura. Naruto vio al suelo de nuevo lloroso—. Muy mal, por eso estamos aquí. Porque no nos van a separar pero si seguimos viéndolos como lo hemos estado haciendo van a haber problemas. Necesitamos un plan ahora —dijo. Y Sasuke asintió dándole un golpe en la nuca de Naruto y todos pretendieron que fue tan fuerte que el rubio sollozó un poco en respuesta.

—Lo que ella dijo, —soltó a avanzando a la cocina y sabiendo que los dos lo seguirían—, mejor empezamos de una vez porque las clases comienzan en dos horas y necesitamos que Sakura esté para esa hora en su casa y yo esté en el distrito para poder tomar un cambio de ropa. ¿Alguna recomendación antes? —pregunto retórico moviendo la silla y sentándose en ella.

(Adaptados a la oscuridad de la noche por todo el camino de ida no vieron la necesidad de encender las luces y aun así Sasuke pudo definir la media sonrisa de Sakura y la mirada rojiza del Dobe.)

—Sí, —soltó Naruto restregándose la nariz sonoramente—, creo que necesitamos un código —dijo.

* * *

—Nissan, ¿por qué me cuentas todas estas cosas si las aprenderé cuando sea chunnin como tú? —preguntó curioso y un poco asqueado de todo lo que había oído Sasuke.

Itachi, quien lo tenía en su regazo mientras peinaba su cabello desde hacía casi cuarenta minutos, donde ya los cabellos parecían estar casi lisos de tanto aplanarse y el cepillo corría con fluidez entre los hilos negros, no detuvo su tarea.

—¿Acaso necesito una excusa para hablar con mi Otouto?

Sasuke lo pensó.

(Y por mucho tiempo después lo pensaría por lo inusual de la tarde y de las siguientes que le siguieron. Donde su hermano llegaba de repente a su habitación pareciendo que lo estuvieran persiguiendo, para luego preguntarle en voz baja -muy muy baja- si quería oír un cuento. Donde Sasuke se daba cuenta que lo creaba de la nada y eran malísimos por completo. Siempre incluyendo un caballero que iba en una cruzada, a una princesa que no sabía que estaba encerrada en una torre en primer lugar, y a un dragón que sólo buscaba destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso, pero sin saber que se destruía a sí mismo en el proceso. Con un fuego que era rojo, blanco, azul y negro. Con unos ojos rojos y negros. Con una voz que a veces era igual a la lengua humana, y otras sólo la describía como "demoníaca".

—¿Te gustó? —siempre preguntaba al final. Dándole una diminuta sonrisa llena de afecto.

Y Sasuke, contestó que **sí** cada vez, hasta que no le contó más historias.)

—No, —dijo en cambio contento de la compañía de su hermano esa tarde.

Itachi humeó suavemente.

—Entonces no te molestará explicarme las diferencias entre un Bartender con experiencia y uno sin ¿verdad? —inquirió. Y el sonido de molestia de su hermano le sacó una pequeña, y pura risa.

* * *

Iruka cuando se enteró lo que Masamune-san le había dicho a Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun sintió molestia por su compañero de trabajo no por la poca ética laboral que poseía, sino por la _nula_ empatía que había mostrado en frente a la situación de los chicos. No había sido completamente inadvertido a los profesores el grupo de tres que se había formado entre la Haruno, el Uzumaki y el Uchiha desde hacía semanas. Aunque la razón tras de todo sí que lo era, donde incluso Iruka había oído que Todd-san había ido personalmente ha hablar con el Hokage para saber si sabía algo al respecto, y sólo había regresado con una contesta corta de los guardias personales del nueve colas que los chicos se habían comenzado a encontrar lentamente desde hacía seis meses. Pero que desde que un civil bajo el apodo de Yuki que había sido el cuidador del niño por aproximadamente cuatro años había sido asesinado su relación se había estrechado al punto de la preocupación.

Iruka en su momento había inspirado y se había tenido que sentar sin saber qué _comenzar a sentir_.

Naruto no tenía nadie había jurado, y luego se enteró que tuvo a alguien tan querido como para poder considerarlo figura paterna, y luego supo que había muerto. Todo en una misma hora.

(No supo que pensar de sí mismo cuando no pudo darse cuando uno de sus alumnos había estado **llorando** por la pérdida de un padre desde hacía días.

Se odió al final. Desde el fondo de su corazón.)

Así que la separación del grupo se veía inevitable. El Kyubi no podía estar cerca de un sharigan activado, era demasiado riesgo de que sucediera **de nuevo**. Y una chica la cual venía de un clan netamente civil no se podía dejar para formar lazos profundos con estudiantes que estaban destinados a ser importantes defensas de la Nación. Siguiendo la línea de lo típico Sakura-chan iba a terminar abandonado la Academia en promedio de unos años, o idealmente sería puesta en un grupo graduado de también civiles. Donde lo más probable terminaría como chunnin de reserva después de unos años de servicio semi-activo, o si tenía suerte hallaría una especialización en la cual desarrolllarse. No podían permitirse quejas por amistad cuando los equipos fueran formados.

No era posible.

Eso era lo que Iruka se repitió en su cabeza todo el fin de semana el lunes antes de que Sakura Haruno volviera de nuevo su sección. Recitó en su mente las razones una a una hasta que las supo de memoria para evitar que la mirada devastadora de los chicos cuando su amiga los ignorara, o viceversa no lo destruyera. Para poder prepararse de ser necesario tener que cambiarlos de filas o lugares donde no pudieran comunicarse, amenazar con regaños, o en último recurso con la petición de cambio permanente de la pequeña a la sección de Masamune-san. Todo para que las ramas del árbol crecieran fuertes y sanas, se repetía con convicción.

Por eso, cuando la pequeña peli rosada entró al salón y fue abrazada fuertemente por la heredera del Clan Yamanaka, sonrió.

Cuando Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun y Kiba-kun le dijeron que mucho se había tardado inspiró relajado. Shino-kun le asintió en bienvenida desde su puesto e Hinata-chan sonrió como aliviada de verla presente. Nada muy apegado pero tampoco odioso. Los demás niños civiles en su clase saludaron como una vieja conocida a Sakura-chan aliviando más aún al shinobi.

Luego Sakura subió dos escalones encontrándose de cara con Naruto que estaba en la segunda fila, y Sasuke en la tercera.

Iruka retuvo el _aliento_ —...

—Siempre creo que me arrepentiré del hecho de haberlos conocido esa tarde —dijo, y sus palabras hicieron un eco eterno en la habitación. El Jounin parpadeó fuera de base en su escritorio mientras veía a ambos chicos ver a su (¿ _ex-?)_ amiga.

—¿Frente? —preguntó Ino poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañera. Sakura no la ignoró, pero tampoco se movió de su sitio.

—Hm, te crees mucho Haruno —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mirándole con indiferencia desde su lugar. Iruka impactado vio a Naruto — _al rayo de sol_ Naruto, a quien siempre usaba naranjas y ese día llevaba sólo una camisa negra, a quien tanto odio cargaba del pasado pero ahora sólo podía verle entristecido—

—Adiós. —Se detuvo—. Hasta los valles de la aldea serían más entretenidos sin tu presencia hoy, Sakura —soltó con un ligero tono doloroso al final. Y Sakura pareció un poco golpeada por sus palabras por el paso hacia atrás que dio pero aun así se dejó llevar por la Yamanaka quien la sentó en la primera fila.

El resto de la clase pasó en un silencio incómodo. Iruka tuvo que, en contra de sus deseos, darle las espaldas a sus alumnos mientras copiaba en el pizarra por quince minutos enteros, por lo empañado que sentía los ojos, la expresión de horror que sabía tenía en ese instante, y la realización del horrible crimen que había ayudado a formar parte grabada en su rostro.

* * *

 **HOLA**

 **NO SE SI ESTO ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN PERO ERA LO QUE DEBÍA SUCEDER**

 **Pregunta seria y en espera de respuesta:**

-Si me creara un Ko-ffi o (una pagina en la cual pueden donar dinero real y en cantidades que ustedes consideren a mi persona en apoyo a mis historias o a cambio de extras en los capítulos) ustedes me donarían?

 **No me considero una escritora de bajo ni alto nivel, solo promedio, pero he ganado varios concursos de periodismo en mi país y llevo unos días preguntándome si mis fics merecen también reconocimiento o no.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
